Karev Anatomy
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Un nouveau résidant débarque au Seattle Grace. Il aurait été viré d'un hôpital universitaire de Boston, mais les raisons de ce renvoi restes floues et Arthur ne semble pas décidé à en parler, souhaitant un nouveau départ. Hélas pour lui, Karev et sa mauvaise habitude de fouiner dans le passer des gens risque de mettre ce nouveau départ à rude épreuve.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici le prologue d'une petite idée qui a germé dans un coin de ma tête depuis quelque temps._  
_Karev est l'archétipe du "beau-gosse" qui tombe facilement les filles, imbu de lui même et avec une tendance à rabaisser les autres, donc, j'ai décidé de créer un personnage qui remettrait en cause son petit univers dans lequel il se complet. Entre eux, ce sera de la haine à l'amitié, voir plus si affinité XD_

_Le titre de la fic "Karev Anatomy" n'est pas le nom définitif, c'est juste que je ne trouvait pas de titre accrocheur, donc en attendant..._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir le début. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Karev Anatomy**

**Prologue**

C'était une matinée ordinaire au Seattle Grace Hospital, pas de grands blessés en traumatologie et uniquement des opérations bénignes en cours. Les résidents de première année étaient tous occupés à leurs visites, tâchant de transmettre du mieux possible – Sauf Cristina, bien entendu – à leurs internes. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas depuis une semaine : chacun des anciens élèves du Dr Bailey s'était vu attribué un interne de plus, ce qui leur déplaisaient fortement et était sujet à de vives discutions.

- J'en peux plus ! s'exclama le Dr Yang en tapant rageusement une pile de dossier sur le bureau où travaillaient Meredith et Karev.

- Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit ce dernier en levant les yeux de son travail, rappelle-moi pour quelle raison on est obligé de se coltiner cette bande de plouques ?

- Parce qu'un de nos collègue en résidence à démissionné, rappela Grey sans se détourner de l'étude de ses dossiers.

- Déjà ?! s'indigna l'Asiatique, c'était qui ?

- Marco Graham.

- Non, sérieux ?! interrogea Alex en refermant un classeur.

- Et bien sûr, c'est à nous de payer en récupérant ses boulets ! s'insurgea Cristina.

- Tu sais combien de temps ça va durer, demanda Karev en se tournant vers Meredith.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle de façon détachée, mais j'imagine que le Chef est déjà à la recherche d'un remplaçant.

- Ouais, sauf que des résidents de première année disponibles pour un nouvel emploi, ça courre pas les rues, rappela la Coréenne.

Comme pour la contredire, c'est à ce moment qu'arriva Izzie en courant à moitié, l'air surexcitée. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et dévisagea d'un sourire ses trois camarades.

- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda la noiraude d'un ton pincé.

- Vas-y, accouche, l'encouragea Alex.

- Le Chef est en plein entretien avec le remplaçant potentiel.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

oOoOoOo

Richard Weber finissait d'étudier le dossier de celui installé de l'autre côté du bureau. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de taille moyenne, svelte, un visage plutôt rond, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux d'un vert profond, il répondait au nom d'Arthur Newton. Le Dr Weber, reposant le dossier sur la table, rangea ses lunette dans la pochette de sa veste et garda le silence quelques instant. Après quoi, il se racla la gorge puis finit par parler :

- Mmm, une bien fâcheuse affaire.

- Hélas, répondit son vis-à-vis en évitant de croiser son regard, souriant de façon gênée.

- Il est dommage que vous ayez été forcé de partir du _Boston's Misery Hospital_, c'est un centre universitaire réputé sur la Côte Est.

- On ne sait jamais quand vont arriver les ennuis, Dr Weber.

- En effet. Malgré cela, je vois que vous avez d'excellentes références. Votre ancien résidant et votre chef de chirurgie vous décrivent comme un garçon assidu à la tache, incroyablement doué et que je serais fous de ne pas vous engagés.

En disant cela, il avait eut un sourire chaleureux, rassurant. Ce qu'il avait découvert sur le passé du jeune homme et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter son poste l'avait presque ému. Il riait intérieurement en se disant que décidément, son hôpital attirait les cas sociaux. Il se leva et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur dans un geste qui se voulait protecteur et réconfortant.

- Allons, le passé à la poubelle, et l'avenir en ligne de mire.

- Je ne serais pas là si je ne tentais pas d'aller de l'avant. Un nouveau départ en quelque sorte.

- Très bien, tâchons de vous en donner les moyens.

- Il contourna son bureau et tira d'un tiroir un document type. Il le lut, vérifia et modifia quelques points à la main, puis le posa devant le nouveau.

- Je vous prends dans mon service, Dr Newton. Signez-ici !

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina d'un coup et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Il accepta le stylo que lui tendait Richard et signa, après une rapide vérification des conditions. Après quoi, il se leva et serra la main que son nouveau patron lui tendait.

- Bienvenue au Seattle Grace, Docteur Newton ! Félicitation.

- Je vous remercie, Dr Weber… heu, je veux dire Chef !

- Bien, fit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la porte, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présentez vos collègues.

Le nouveau résidant s'exécuta, suivant le chef de la chirurgie le long de la passerelle, dans les escaliers, le long des couloirs jusqu'au vestiaire des résidant. Weber lui donna un casier, l'aida à trouver une chemise bleu et une veste neutre – ses propre vêtements viendraient d'ici une semaine – et il lui fit un rapide topo du fonctionnement du service. Il résuma en quelques phrases chacun des titulaires importants, Shepperd, Sloan, Hann, Torres, Bailey. Ce fut à ce moment qu'entra Alex. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Richard.

- Haaa, Karev vous tombez bien ! s'enjoua ce dernier. Je vous présente le docteur Arthur Newton, il va remplacer le Dr Graham.

- Alex Karev, enchanté, se présenta celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

- De même, répondit l'autre en la serrant.

- Karev, vous allez prendre le Dr Newton avec vous aujourd'hui et lui montrer comment nous fonctionnons, continua Weber.

- Ok.

- Chef ?

- Je vous aurais bien pris avec moi, mais j'ai une réunion. Le Dr Karev saura très bien répondre à vos questions, il est un peu bourru mais c'est un bon élément. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

En disant cela, il sortit dans le couloir et disparut rapidement. Alex observa un instant le nouveau venu, remarquant que celui-ci le toisait du regard.

- Très bien, finit par lâcher Karev, on y va p'tit gars.

- Je te suis…

Et ils partirent tous deux pour visiter l'hôpital. Aucun des deux ne le savait, mais cette première rencontre était le début d'une grande aventure.

* * *

_Je sais que ce prologue n'est pas forcément prenant, mais l'histoire va rapidement se construire dans les prochain chapitres. D'ici-là, n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avez pensé. ^_^_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le premier jour partie 1

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic !_

_Je précise : Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série ou sur ses personnages et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif._

_J'en profite pour répondre aux premiers reviewers_

_**Antwan : **__Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Oui, le personnage qui sera ami ou plus si affinité, ce sera Arthur Newton. Mais si tu as d'autres idées je suis ouvert aux propositions, quitte à faire des OS à part ! ^_^_

_**Calzona-pour-la :**__Je suis content si malgré ton attraction pour les fics Callie-Arizona mon histoire t'a attiré(e). J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec la suite, du coup._

_**LPG :**__Merci, je t'enverrais un PM pour parler plus en détail._

_**Margot19 :**__ Merci à toi aussi ! J'ai vu que tu avais une fic sur Grey's Anatomy et j'ai commencé à la lire. C'est assez intéressant mais je n'ai pas encore fini de tout lire._

_J'espère que le début des périples d'Arthur Newton vous plaira. ^_^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Première journée - Partie 1**

Les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir, atteignirent les escaliers, les descendirent pour atteindre le hall d'entrée.

-Alors comme ça, tu viens de Boston à se qui parait ? questionna Alex en tournant la tête vers le nouveau résident.

-Ouais, répondit l'autre d'un ton jovial, je bossais au _Boston's Misery Hospital_, c'était à peu prêt aussi grand que le Seattle Grace, mais cette hôpital possède de meilleur infrastructures.

-Salut Karev, fit un titulaire qui arrivait en sens inverse et les croisa.

-Bonjour Dr Sloan, répondit l'autre.

Arthur stoppa net et regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Il se ravisa et rattrapa Alex qui ne l'avait pas attendu et traversait déjà le hall en direction du comptoir.

-Je vois que la rumeur était vraie !

-Quelle rumeur ? fit Karev en récupérant un dossier que lui tendait une infirmière, merci !

-Que Seattle raflait tous les meilleurs spécialistes du pays. Vous avez Shepherd, Webber, Sloan, Hahn…

-Ouais, mais on a perdu les docteurs Burke et Montgomery dans la foulée.

-Pff, Hahn est presque aussi bonne que le Dr Burke, elle avait seulement deux points de moins que lui a son examen…

-Presque ?! gronda une voix derrière lui.

Arthur frissonna, il avait déjà entendu cette voix à la télé. Il tourna la tête et sursauta en apercevant la chirurgienne de renom. Alex jeta juste un coup d'œil désinvolte et salua sarcastiquement :

-Bonjour Docteur Hahn, vous n'avez aucun cœur à dépiauter en se moment ?

-Faite attention à vous Docteur Karev, menaça-t-elle.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit-il insolemment, choquant quelque peu le nouveau.

A Boston, jamais aucun résident n'oserait répondre à un titulaire. Il était encore bien loin de se douter que les contrarier était le sport officiel du Seattle Grace. Erica, fulminante, se tourna vers Arthur, lui demandant d'un ton froid :

-Et vous devez être le nouveau gamin immature à qui nous devons enseigner la chirurgie.

- Heu, hésita-t-il, oui.

-C'est quoi votre petit nom ?

- Arthur Newton, Dr Hahn.

-Je vois qu'au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, ce n'est pas aussi désespéré que prévu, lâcha-t-elle. Et de quel institut venez-vous, Dr Newton ?

- Le _Misery Hospital_ de Boston, Docteur.

- Ouf, on gagne du temps, sourit-elle de manière carnassière, là-bas ils vous apprennent à la dur, je me trompe ?

- C'est exacte, Dr Hahn, j'avais comme titulaire cardio-thoracique une de vos ancienne résidante...

- Vraiment, s'étonna Erica, qui ?

- le Docteur Sara McDean.

- Ha, oui, une de mes meilleures élèves, se rappela-t-elle. Je suppose que vous savez faire des reconstructions du péricarde et des dérivations aortiques médianes.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en pratiquer, mais elle m'en a montré plusieurs.

-Bien, je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Je dois y aller, à plus tard Dr Newton.

Elle lui lâcha un sourire et s'éloigna. Alex restait bouche-bée, il se tourna vers Arthur, l'air abasourdi.

-Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, il y a un problème Alex ?

-Erica Hahn a souri…

- Comme n'importe quel être humain satisfait.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Erica Hahn, le dragon de Seattle, a souri.

Il appuya ses mots avec des gestes de la main incompréhensibles, les yeux grands ouverts. Arthur le regarda comme s'il était complètement fou. Comprenant qu'il devait se donner sacrément en spectacle, Karev repris un air impassible.

-Tu comprendras rapidement.

A cet instant, son bipper sonna, suivit de celui du nouveau. Tous deux regardèrent le message, échangèrent un regard. Alex se retourna et partit en courant, Arthur sur ses pas.

-Karev, c'est où la traumato ?!

Ils arrivèrent en un temps record aux portes des urgences, enfilèrent les vestes de protection jaunes et sortirent devant le bâtiment attendre l'ambulance. Une petite femme, costaude, des cheveux mi-longs noirs, était déjà là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda le résident en s'approchant d'elle.

-On vient de me biper, je n'en sais rien.

Elle aperçut le nouveau et se tourna vers lui.

-C'est toi le nouveau ?

-Oui, Arthur Newton, ravi de vous rencontrer, Docteur…

-Bailey, Miranda, ravie mais on n'a pas de temps, là on a quelqu'un à sauver.

L'ambulance stoppa devant eux, la porte s'ouvrit et l'urgentiste en descendit en poussant le brancard, annonçant d'une voix sûr :

-Cassandra Haller, 19 ans, plusieurs côtes fracturées et épaule démises du côté gauche…

Il poursuivit son rapport en décrivant les calmants et autres médicaments qu'il lui avait déjà donné, c'est-à-dire quasiment aucun.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? questionna Bailey en se faisant rouler le chariot.

-Elle est tombée d'une table où elle faisait la folle.

-J'ai peut être un peu trop bu… avoua la jeune femme sanglée d'une voix éméchée avec une forte haleine d'alcool.

- A neuf heures du matin, bravo, émit Alex.

- Dr Karev, qu'avions nous dit sur les réflexions vis-à-vis des patients ? gronda Miranda en le foudroyant du regard.

- Désolé…

- Non, il a raison, sanglota la patiente en question, je suis une vilaine ivrogne, bouhouhou.

- Cassandra, calmez-vous, tenta de la calmer Arthur en se penchant au-dessus d'elle, ce genre de choses peuvent arrivés…

- Surtout quand on boit trop, lâcha Alex.

- Karev, vas plutôt voir si le scanner est libre au lieu de culpabiliser mademoiselle Haller.

- Appelez-moi Cassandra, gémit la jeune femme blonde.

- Très bien… Cassandra, tout va bien aller… Dr Newton, aidez moi !

L'autre s'éloignait en direction des téléphones pour voir si le scanner était libre. Arthur vérifia le rapport des secouristes, alluma sa lampe-de-pochette pour vérifier la pupille.

-Cassandra, suivez mon doigt des yeux, je vous prie.

Ses yeux étaient ceux d'une personne dont le taux d'alcoolémie était supérieur à deux pour mille. Ses pupilles ne réagissaient pas normalement. Miranda Bailey s'occupait de vérifier les bruits internes au stéthoscope.

-Pas de réponse pupillaire, précisa le nouveau.

Il se pencha vers la patiente :

-Cassandra, votre tête a-t-elle heurté violement le sol ?

Il savait que la question était stupide, dans son état, même en tombant sur le dos, elle n'aurait pas retenu ses muscles et sa tête aurait été frapper par terre sans retenue.

-Je suis tombée tête la première…

-Mince… Dr Bailey, il faut faire un scanne de toute urgence et appeler le neurochirurgien de service.

- Karev, bipe le Docteur Shepherd… et Torres aussi ! Ordonna le « Tiran » à l'encontre de son ancien interne.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, fit la jeune femme qui palissait.

Elle se tourna sur le côté qui n'avait pas de problème et rendit une demi-bouteille de vodka mélangée à Dieu-sait quelle energy-drink sur les chaussures d'Arthur avant que celui-ci ait eut le temps de saisir la bassine conçue à cette effet.

-Docteur Bailey ? questionna le nouveau, écœuré de devoir tenir la bassine qui se remplissait de manière constante alors que la jeune blonde ameutait tout le service de traumato en émettant des bruits de vache mourant.

-Dr Bailey, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

-On ne peut pas la mettre dans le scanner dans cet état Donnez-lui…

Là, elle sortit une liste de médicaments compatibles avec l'alcool dont le but était de stabiliser l'estomac. Sans demander de répéter, Arthur s'exécuta, rejoint par Karev.

-Shepherd ne devrait pas tarder, Torres et en salle d'op. précisa-t-il en injectant trois CC d'un sédatif quelconque.

Quelques instant plus tard, Derreck arriva, se présenta succinctement et demanda le cas en lisant le dossier. Cassandra Haller se calmait déjà, stabilisée.

-Dr Newton, aller vous changer, doucher vous et retrouvez-nous d'ici dix minutes au scanner 3, ordonna calmement le neurochirurgien.

- Les douches ?

- Dans les vestiaires, précisa Alex.

- Les scanner ?

- Au troisième étage, rajouta Bailey.

Arthur descendit de l'ascenseur un étage avant les autres, se précipita en courant jusqu'à la salle des résident, sauta sous la douche, enfila des vêtements neufs et repartit. Il était presque onze-heure et cette journée ne faisait que commencer.

_C'est vachement plus marrant qu'à Boston_, songea le jeune homme en remontant dans l'ascenseur...

* * *

Votre avis ? Bien ou pas °_° ?


	3. Chapter 1 : Le premier jour partie 2

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai été un peu long, désolé, mais j'ai commencé à bosser et avec mes horaires, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps_

_Je souhaite aussi dire un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait plaisir._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

_Bonne Lecture ! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Première journée - Partie 2**

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Arthur s'élança dans le couloir. En tournant à l'angle d'un mur, il percuta une personne qui arrivait en contre sens et ils tombèrent tous deux à terre.

-Désolé, veuillez m'excuser ! s'exclama le nouveau en se redressant, tendant la main pour aider l'autre à se relever. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde, au visage amicale.

-Y a pas de mal, répondit-elle en acceptant l'aide, c'est toi le nouveau ?

- Oui, Arthur Newton.

- Izzie Stevens, se présenta l'autre en ramassant le classeur qu'elle avait lâché. Tu allais au scan ?

- Oui, le Dr Shepherd m'y attend.

- Un cas intéressant ? demanda Stevens en avançant le long du couloir dans la même direction que lui.

- Une jeune étudiante ivre morte, fractures multiple, épaule démise et probablement une commotion cérébrale. Elle a chuté la tête la première d'une table.

-Vive les fin de soirée, ironisa Izzie, les scanners sont au bout du couloir à gauche, je dois y aller.

- Merci, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée.

- Moi aussi…

Elle lui serra la main, fit quelques pas dans le couloir, puis se retourna et lui lança :

-Si t'as personne avec qui manger tout à l'heure, viens à ma table, je te présenterais les autres !

-Entendu !

Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

oOoOoOo

« Ce n'est pas bon », fut la première phrase qu'Arthur entendit prononcée par Derek en entrant dans la salle du scanner. Le neurologue contemplait les clichés sur l'ordinateur. Il vit le nouveau entrer et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Dr Newton, dites-nous ce que vous voyez sur ce scanne.

Le jeune homme contempla l'image. Une tache sombre se dessinait nettement sur le bord du lobe gauche, assez centré.

- Hématome sous-dural aigu dans la région de l'arachnoïde gauche.

- Très bien, et quel est le traitement que vous recommanderiez ?

- La craniotomie me semble rester la meilleure des solutions…

- Excellent ! Et comment procède-t-on, Dr Karev ? demanda le neurochirurgien en ce tournant vers ce dernier.

- On rase, on entaille le cuire chevelu dans la région à traiter, on écarte les chairs et on incise la dure-mère et on aspire l'accumulation de sang avant de ligaturer les vaisseaux endommagés.

- Parfait, lequel de vous je prends au bloc ? questionna le Docteur Shepherd avec un sourire en regardant alternativement les deux résidents

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard, puis Alex décida :

-C'est son premier jour, je passe mon tour cette fois.

- C'est très gentil de votre part docteur Karev, fit Derek avant de se tourner vers le nouveau, bien appeler pour réserver un bloque.

Arthur s'exécuta, une demi-heure plus tard, il était en salle d'opération au côté du neurochirurgien qui lui laissait faire l'incision de la dure-mère ainsi que l'évacuation du sang accumulé. L'opération se déroula sans accroche et dura à peine plus d'une heure. Dans le sasse, tout en se désinfectant les mains, le docteur Shepherd ne manqua pas de féliciter le jeune homme.

-Vous faites très fort pour votre première matinée docteur Newton…

-Je vous remercie… c'est vraiment impressionnant une craniotomie en vrai.

-Pourquoi, vous n'en avez jamais vue ? questionna le chirurgien, surpris.

-Nous n'avions pas de service de neurochirurgie au _BMH_.

-Je vois… votre travaille sur la dure-mère est par conséquent encore plus impressionnant. Je tâcherais de rattraper le temps perdu en vous prenant souvent au bloc.

- Volontiers, merci infiniment.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à la cafétéria, la petite bande était réunie à une table, dévorant leur pitance tout en animant le repas de vives discussions.

-Alors, il est comment ce nouveau ? demanda pensivement Meredith.

- Il a l'air sympa, répondit Izzie avant de prendre une bouche de sa salade.

- Il réagit vite et bien et sais faire un diagnostique correcte face à un scanne, ajouta Alex, blasé.

- Faut faire un cadeau au nouveau, demanda Grey sans conviction.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! intervint Cristina, on va déjà avoir moins d'intervention à cause de sa simple présence, ce n'est pas suffisant ?!

- Je lui ai laissé la cranio de ce matin, ajouta Karev.

- Quoi ! s'exclama la Coréenne, choquée.

- La neuro ça me branche moyen.

- Mais t'es cinglé, tu lui donnes tes opérations de ton plein gré !

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt gentil de sa part, fit Isobelle.

- Pas du tout, maintenant il m'est redevable…

- Je me doutais bien de quelque chose, tu n'as pas le caractère à donner gratuitement, fit une voix dans son dos.

Sursautant quelque peu, il tourna la tête, la fourchette en bouche et vit Arthur, debout dans son dos, un plateau en main, arborant un sourire amusé.

Je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Stevens en lui faisant une place.

Newton tira une chaise et s'installa. Izzie en profita pour lui présenter les deux autres filles et lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils était tous les quatre les anciens interne de Bailey, qu'il fallait obéir à la lettre à cette dernière mais qu'en cas de problème, elle était toujours là, que Meredith sortait avec le docteur Shepherd, Cristina était l'ex de Burke (et la raison de son départ) et qu'elle-même était prête à devenir son amie. Arthur l'écouta en la regardant déblatérer toute son histoire. Son regard alla questionner Meredith et Alex, mais il trouva comme réponse un petit hochement de tête qui lui confirma qu'une fois lancée, Izzie ne s'arrêtait plus.

-Je sais, on va fêter ton arrivée ce soir… tu préfère un repas tranquille ou on va au chez Joe ?

- Chez Joe ?

- C'est le bar en face de l'hôpital, lui répondit le Dr Grey, amusée.

- Ha… vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

-Mais si ! rétorqua la blonde. Ce sera marrant !

Encore une fois, il questionna du regard les autres, Cristina donna l'impression de ne pas se soucier de la discussion, Meredith se contenta de lui sourire et Karev haussa les épaules.

-Plutôt un repas tranquille, je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool et je ne tiens pas à finir comme Cassandra Haller.

-Ta craniotomie matinale ? demanda Yang.

-Exactement.

- Une craniotomie ? demanda une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et virent le Dr Hahn s'approchant de leur table. Elle s'arrêta à côté du nouveau.

-Cristina, tu as fait une erreur dans ton rapport d'hier sur monsieur Hofmann, tu me corrigeras ça avant de partir.

En disant cela, elle avait posé devant elle le classeur contenant le dossier du patient. Après quoi, elle se tourna vers Arthur et lui sourit encore une fois. Tous furent sidéré de voir ça, Alex d'autant plus que c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

-J'ai une dérivation aortiques médianes dans une heure et il me faut un résident, ça vous intéresse ?

- Je… répondit Arthur, intimidé.

- Ho, je peux vous assister si vous le souhaitez, j'en ai déjà fait une avec le Dr Burke ! s'excita Cristina en levant la main telle une enfant demandant la permission.

- Justement, autant le montrer à quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais pratiqué, riposta froidement Erica, en plus tu as ce dossier à corriger. Alors, vous êtes de la partie ? redemanda-t-elle avec un ton plus aimable.

- Evidement ! se réjouit le résident.

- Bien, voici le dossier, je vous attends pour le briefing dans une demi-heure. Bonne fin de repas.

Elle lui tendit le classeur et s'éloigna rapidement. Newton fini en trois bouchées son repas, vida cul-sec son verre d'eau minéral et se leva.

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

-On comprend, lui assura Meredith avec une certaine déception pour Cristina.

Newton s'éloigna rapidement et sortit de la cantine pour aller étudier le dossier.

-Je le hais déjà, fit Yang avec un air de profond dégout.

-Il n'y est pour rien, répondit Isobelle.

- Cristina à raison, rétorqua calmement Karev, il va nous voler toute nos opérations…

-Toi… s'énerva-t-elle en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Bon, on fait quoi pour se soir ? demanda Meredith pour calmer le jeu.

-Pizza et bière à la maison ? proposa Alex.

-Attends, on peu au moins préparer un repas simple.

-Si on a le temps, fit Grey

- Moi je ne serais pas là, se renfrogna l'Asiatique en se levant, j'ai des dossiers à corriger.

Et elle s'éloigna à pas de géant. Ils la regardèrent partirent d'un air furibond. Puis Izzie demanda à sa vis-à-vis :

-Elle tient le choc ?

-Je crois, répondit l'autre.

-Pff, fit Alex, tu parles, elle est en train de craquer. Son fiancé l'a plantée à l'église avant de disparaitre, et on la prive de cardio depuis plus d'un mois.

-Tu crois qu'elle va tuer quelqu'un demanda Isobelle, ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

-Non, je crois plutôt qu'elle va aller aider le nouveau à étudier le dossier, ricana Alex.

-C'est pas son genre, répliqua Meredith.

Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que fit Cristina Yang durant toute la demi-heure qui suivit. Elle rejoignit Arthur dans une salle d'étude et répéta avec lui, lui expliquant les détails précis de la procédure, lui donnant de petit truc qu'il ne savait pas.

-Merci Cristina…

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui devrai être dans ce bloque.

-Justement… merci de prendre sur toi.

-Tais-toi et réussi, lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement avant de l'abandonner.

_Elle fait semblant d'être une dure, mais elle est plutôt gentille,_ songea Arthur avant de rejoindre Erica Hahn au sasse de préparation.

L'opération dura trois heures, le patient fit un arrêt, mais il put être relancé et le patient fut refermer et amener en salle de réveille sans accro. Le tout s'était déroulé sous les yeux de Yang et Karev, ainsi que plusieurs autres résidents et un titulaire vieux comme un dinosaure. En regardant Arthur assister avec autant de facilité et de concentration le Dr. Hahn, Cristina s'insurgea intérieurement contre elle-même, car il suivait une autre technique, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'Erica n'avait jamais utilisée.

-Il m'a prise pour une conne, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu crois ? demanda Karev qui était le seul à l'avoir entendu.

-Il avait déjà sa propre technique, mais il m'a laissé lui expliquer la mienne pour m'humilier.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de ce genre… A mon avis, il t'a plutôt laissé parler par respect pour ton travail.

-Alex, réveille-toi un peu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Plusieurs personne lui firent pare de leur mécontentement avec des « chut » sonores. Vexée, Cristina se leva et sortit de la galerie, Alex sur les talons, ratant au passage l'instant où le Dr Newton se servait de la technique qu'elle lui avait expliquée pour éviter les complications.

- Il est doué ! continua Cristina en descendant l'escalier.

- Ca, on ne peut pas le nier, mais c'est que son premier jour.

- Justement, il doit être déstabilisé en se moment, et il reste concentré et méthodique. Tu crois vraiment que le _Boston Misery_ se serait débarrassé de lui ou l'aurait laissé partir ?!

Karev s'arrêta, surpris par la remarque.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Bordelle Karev ! s'énerva-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Pour être exclu d'un établissement comme ça, il faut avoir au moins tué volontairement quelqu'un !

-Izzie l'a fait, on ne l'a pas expulsée pour autant.

-Parce que le Chef est trop gentil ! Alex, y a un truc bizzare avec le nouveau et je veux savoir quoi !

-J'avais raison, tu dérailles, soupira Karev.

Il commença à remonter les marches pour retourner voir l'opération.

-Alex !

-Comptes pas sur moi.

Mais les paroles de Yang l'avaient marqué. En regagnant sa place, son esprit essayait de trouver une explication au départ de Newton de Boston.

Il avait envie de savoir.

Et il saurait…


	4. Chapter 2 : Découverte partie 1

_Hello, j'ai eu un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais le voici enfin._

_Je souhaite remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça m'a fait plaisir ^_^ _

_Pour répondre à la question de Margot19 : Je n'ai pas de formation spécifique en médecine, ni en chirurgie, je me serre des éléments de la série et je me renseigne sur le net (principalement wiki) pour rendre plausible mon histoire car je n'aime pas raconter n'importe quoi^_^ Après, le truc de la déviation aortique médiane, c'est un pur délire de la part d'un ami que j'ai souhaité intégrer. Voilà ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte – partie 1**

La première journée de résidence au _Seattle Grace_ s'était déroulée à merveille, sans la moindre anicroche, et s'était achevée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après la fin de leur service, Meredith et Karev avait conduit Arthur jusqu'à la demeure familiale des Grey où ils avaient retrouvés Izzie Stevens, pleurant à moitié d'avoir été obligée de commander des pizzas par manque de temps. Malgré cela, la soirée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance bon-enfant, chacun racontant des anecdotes sur son interna. Bien sûr, Arthur avait été obligé, en particulier par la blonde, de détailler presque minute par minute tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ces trois dernières années au _Boston Misery. _Les trois anciens internes de Bailey découvrirent ainsi que là-bas, les relations avec un supérieur étaient absolument interdites et pouvaient mener à de graves sanctions disciplinaires.

-C'est pour ça que tu as été obligé de partir ? demanda Meredith.

-Pas exactement, mais y a un peu de ça, avait répondu avec un sourire un peu tendu le jeune homme.

Cette remarque avait titillé un peu plus la curiosité d'Alex. Il était décidé à découvrir la raison exacte de son départ

-Heureusement que le Chef n'est pas aussi strict, sinon on serait tous loin, fit remarque Izzie en riant.

Au final, en raison de l'heure avancée, Meredith avait proposé au nouveau de rester dormir, ce qu'il avait accepté volontiers, allant s'installer dans le grenier.

oOoOoOo

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, plutôt ensoleillée. En arrivant à l'hôpital à cinq heures du matin, on confia quatre internes au Dr Newton, qui ne se priva pas de leur expliquer sa manière de travailler.

-Bien, je suis Arthur Newton, votre nouveau résident. Je ne sais pas comment vous travaillez ici à Seattle, mais je tâcherais de m'y adapter. En attendant, voici les points que j'aimerais vous voir respecter : Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne faite aucun diagnostique sur un patients sans que je sois là, à moins d'un cas d'urgence, arrêt, crise convulsive ou autre, biper moi au moindre problème. Ensuite, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser, c'est mon travail de vous apprendre, et ça m'entraine aussi ! Voilà, des questions ?

Une jeune femme leva la main, grande, maigre, brune. Sa plaquette indiquait Julia Horton.

-Dr Horton ?

-Il parait que vous étiez le meilleur élève de votre internat à Boston.

-Que j'ai été premier ou dernier, cela importe peu, fi-t-il observer.

-Mais le Dr Yang nous répète sans cesse qu'il faut viser la première place, toujours, ajouta Warren Doyle, le second interne.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'à pu vous raconter le Dr Yang !

-Reconnaissez que c'est mieux d'être premier dans ce travail, lança le troisième interne.

-Bon, que les choses soit clair, s'énerva calmement Arthuren s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une chambre, se retournant vers ses sous-fifres, il est évident qu'il faut exceller dans le métier que nous pratiquons ! Mais si vous n'êtes là que dans le but d'une gloire personnelle, alors vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour être un bon chirurgien !

-Vous y allez fort, fit Julia.

-Non, c'est vous qui ne semblez pas comprendre. On ne devient pas médecin ou chirurgien dans le but d'être mondialement reconnu (enfin si, pensa-t-il) mais dans celui de sauver des vies. Nous faisons ce travail pour aider les gens, pour les sauver, pour allonger leurs existences ! Quand quelque chose défaille nous le réparons ! Quand il semble ne pas y avoir de solution, nous repoussons nos limites ! Mais pas pour nous, pour EUX !

Ses internes ne disaient plus rien, gênés. Soupirant, Arthur leur fit signe de le suivre.

-Bien, commençons les visites.

Sans le savoir, il venait de gagner le respect de Miranda Bailey, postée un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et qui venait d'entendre son discourt.

_Si mes internes avaient ce mode de raisonnement,_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement

oOoOoOo

Environs deux heures plus tard, Cristina rejoignait Alex à un bureau, rageant. Elle déposa violemment ses classeurs sur la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-T'en tire une tronche, lança Karev, Hahn t'as encore envoyé braire ?

-Entre autre !

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Le nouveau a fait un long discours à ses internes où il me descendait littéralement en flamme.

-Il a vraiment parlé directement de toi où t'as interprété ce qu'il disait ? Je veux dire, il ne peut pas te rabaisser, vous vous êtes parlés genre à peine une heure hier, on peu pas juger les gens en si peu de temps.

-Il les a mis en garde contre le trop d'ambition !

-Quoi !?

-Il leur a fait comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'être le meilleur partout.

-En un sens, il a raison.

Cristina le foudroya du regard et il comprit qu'il valait mieux la soutenir.

-Enfin, être le premier c'est toujours mieux, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Je parie que Boston l'a viré pour son manque d'ambition, réfléchit l'autre à haute voix.

-Non, pas de ce qu'il a laissé entendre.

Karev se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite au moment où la phrase avait franchi ses lèvres. Cristina se redressa un peu dans son siège et le fixa avec beaucoup d'insistance, demandant :

-Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

-Apparemment, il aurait eu une relation avec une titulaire…

-Mais c'est génial !

-Quoi ?! questionna-t-il en la toisant du regard, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine joie.

-C'est un élément à exploité pour le remettre à sa place !

-Cristina, il vient d'arriver, il ne mérite pas ça, intervint Meredith qui entrait à cette instant et avait saisit la conversation.

-Il m a volé mon intervention !

-Hahn ne t'aurais de toute façon pas prise, lança sarcastiquement Karev, essuyant le regard meurtrier de l'Asiatique.

-Il n'a pas tord, fit Meredith en signant un dossier.

Cristina lui lança aussi un regard mauvais, mais elle son amie se contenta de lui sourire, puis partit. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'autre.

-Karev, aide-moi !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Yang, tu agis comme une gamine, laisse tomber.

La Coréenne se leva et vint bloquer Alex dans son siège, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour l'empêcher de partir et fixant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu va m'aider, et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parle.

-Parce que s'il me vole mes interventions, il ne tardera pas à te voler les tiennes aussi.

Elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le pas de porte pour lui lancer un « réfléchit-y » cinglant. Karev resta seul, réfléchissant à se que venait de lui dire sa collègue. Déjà la veille, il lui avait offert une opération gratuitement. Pourquoi ? Il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose d'habitude. Bon, il avait songé la lui échanger à un moment ou un autre contre quelque chose de plus intéressant, mais quand même, ce n'était pas son genre. Et si, en fait, l'atout majeur de Newton était son air innocent. Oui, ce devait être ça ! Il faisait semblant d'être aimable et à l'écoute pour apitoyer ses collègues leur voler leur intervention !

Revenant à la raison, Alex secoua la tête pour lui-même, se rendant compte qu'il était en pleine théorie du complot. Après tout, les chirurgiens doués, ça existait. La preuve : lui-même était le plus doué. Ainsi que Meredith, Yang et Izzie… même George, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, avait réussi une opération à cœur ouvert dans un ascenseur, alors que lui était paralysé par la peur.

Il préféra repousser le souvenir et reporta son attention sur les rapports qu'il devait finir de remplir. Mais une chose le titillait encore. Les paroles de Cristina depuis deux jours lui avait donné envie de connaître la vérité. Elle avait raison, on ne vire pas un résident aussi doué sans une bonne raison. Il voulait savoir, absolument ! Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Lui poser la question directement ? Cela manquait de tact, mais dans le fond, il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait preuve. Après quelque minutes de réflexion, le jeune homme décida qu'il irait interroger le concerné à la pause déjeuner, puis se replongea dans son travail.

oOoOoOo

-Chargez à 300 ! ordonna Arthur en se saisissant des palettes de réanimation.

Le patient dont-il s'occupait, venu pour un pontage coronarien, venait de tomber en arrêt, la veine obstruée empêchant le passage du sang et donc, l'oxygénation du cœur. Les deux internes restés avec lui s'affairait à préparer les produits que leur résident leur demandait, afin de tenter la réanimation chimique au cas où le choquage ne fonctionnerait pas. Une infirmière appliquait le produit sur les palettes, Arthur les frotta l'une contre l'autre, puis les appliqua sur la cage thoracique de l'homme. Cela faisait déjà quarante-huit secondes qu'il était en arrêt.

-Plus personne ne le touche, choquer ! ordonna-t-il encore.

Le courant de 300 volts fut relâché et le corps de l'homme ressauta sur le lit, mais le bip continu accompagné de la ligne droite indiqua que le cœur n'avait pas redémarré.

-Chargez à 350 !

Hahn entra dans la pièce à grande enjambée et s'approcha de son résident.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je préparais Monsieur Himmler quand il a fait un arrêt, expliqua Warren Doyle, visiblement sous le choc.

Le Dr Hahn regarda rapidement le dossier du patient et ordonna :

-Passez-lui 2cc d'adrénaline !

Julia s'exécuta, la seringue étant déjà prête, elle l'injecta directement dans la voie centrale.

-Lâchez tout ! Choquer ! ordonna encore Arthur.

Le cœur du patient repartit, mais il était toujours inconscient, Hahn ordonna aux infirmières de le conduire immédiatement au bloc 4.

-Il va falloir agir rapidement ou il y reste, précisa-t-elle en suivant le brancard, le nouveau sur ses talons.

oOoOoOo

L'intervention se solda par un échec. Dix minutes après le début de l'intervention, le patient était à nouveau tomber en arrêt et n'avait pu être réanimé. Fixant le moniteur qui émettait un son régulier, Erica prononça l'heure du décès. En se désinfectant dans le sasse, Arthur semblait abattu.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, tenta de le rassurer maladroitement Hahn, même si nous l'avions opérer hier, son cœur était bien trop affaibli.

- N'aurions-nous pas pu procéder autrement ? D'une manière moins invasive ?

-J'aurais pu dissoudre le caillot avec une microsonde, mais rien ne nous prouve que le caillot n'aurait pas migré vers les poumons ou le cerveau.

Il y eut un court silence, puis elle ajouta :

-Ca arrive, ne le prenez pas pour vous.

Puis elle sortit, laissant Arthur seul face au corps encore allongé là, derrière la vitre, sur la table où il était mort, se faisant refermer par ses internes qui s'entrainaient aux sutures. Le jeune homme soupira, puis sortit à son tour pour aller rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.


	5. Chapter 2 : Découverte partie 2

_Et un chapitre de plus._

_Ici, on va enfin découvrir la moitié de la raison pour laquelle Newton à quitter Boston._

_Merci à ceux qui me suive et me laisse des review !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte – partie 2**

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et le petit groupe se retrouva à une table commune. Izzie était furieuse contre une patiente en chirurgie esthétique qui venait de se faire refaire le visage et qui ne cessait de râler. Alex avait affaire à un vieil homme qui passait sa journée à se plaindre que son seul plaisir était d'aller au toilette et qu'il n y parvenait pas.

-Et toi ? demanda Meredith en voyant Arthur un peu déprimé.

-Je viens de perdre un patient avec le Dr Hahn.

-Cas grave ? demanda Isobelle.

-Même pas, raconta-t-il, il venait pour un pontage et son cœur était trop faible, il a lâché.

- Et t'es pas venu à le relancer, railla Cristina avec un sourire satisfait.

-Cristina ! s'insurgea Meredith en la foudroyant du regard.

-T'inquiète, ça arrive, rappela George en arrivant s'assoir.

En le voyant s'installer, Izzie sembla paniquer et se leva.

-Bon, j'ai un truc à faire…

Et elle s'éloigna sans que les autres ne comprennent. Cristina ne tarda pas à s'en aller à son tour, car elle était bipée. Alex semblait pensif, ne prenant pas part à la conversation entre Meredith et les deux autres. Quand l'heure de la pause fut passée, chacun repartit dans sa direction. Arthur se dirigeait vers le service de cardiologie, mais Alex le rattrapa.

-Newton, attend !

Ce dernier se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me demandais…

-Quoi ? Parles vite, Hahn m'attend.

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel Karev se demanda encore s'il allait vraiment poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit, mais il finit par se raviser et détourna les yeux.

-Non rien…

-Okey… fit le nouveau, arborant une mine déconfite, bon, si c'est tout, on se voit après le boulot.

Il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir, se demandant se qu'Alex pouvait bien vouloir lui dire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage, car Erica le bipa à la mine, un cas d'attaque cardiaque arrivant en ambulance. Ils réussirent sans problème à le stabiliser, découvrir en salle d'opération un caillot et le retirèrent. Après avoir été expliqué au mari de la patiente que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ensuite, en allant remplir le dossier, la chirurgienne ouvrit le dialogue avec lui :

Joli travail Dr Newton !

-Merci, mais c'est vous qui avez fait presque tout docteur.

-Décidément, la flagornerie est vraiment une des discipline préférée des apprentis du _Misery_, fit remarquer Erica, ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de soigner l'égo de vos titulaires. Et quand je vous fais des félicitations, profitez-en car je n'en donne pas souvent.

-Très bien, désolé.

-Mise à part ça je sais que vous n'êtes qu'en première année de résidence, mais avez-vous déjà choisi votre spécialisation ?

-Pas encore, pourquoi ?

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais préférait demander par politesse.

-Je pense que vous auriez tout à fait votre place en cardiologie, vous réagissez vite et bien, sans doute à cause de la rigueur de la Côte Est, mais vous deviendriez un très excellent chirurgien cardio-thoracique avec un bon mentor.

Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, Erica Hahn était réputée pour ne pas être du genre à prendre des gens sous son aile à la légère et demeurait l'un des chirurgiens les plus doué dans son domaine.

-Je suis… honoré de votre proposition Dr Hahn, vraiment, mais je préfère d'abord aller tester toute les disciplines avant de m'engager définitivement dans une voie.

Hahn, se pinça les lèvres, visiblement désappointée par ce refus.

-Très bien… votre décision découle d'un certain bon sens. Enfin, si vous changer d'avis, ma porte vous sera ouverte. Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste.

Sur ce, elle se détourna et commença à partir vers les escaliers, quand Arthur la rappela.

-Dr Hahn, je suis encore indécis, et je ne connais pas encore grand-chose à cet hôpital, mais si vous voulez un élève doué et motivé, j'ai cru comprendre que Cristina Yang avait déjà choisi la cardiologie.

-Oui est, interrogea-t-elle, surprise par la déclaration du jeune homme.

-Rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi elle n'était pas dans votre service ?

-Ok, elle revint vers le comptoir, le Dr Yang est douée, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais elle est bien trop orgueilleuse, impulsive, et indisciplinée.

-Vous devriez peut-être lui laisser une chance, suggéra-t-il en remplissant les dossiers.

Erica soupira, tous ses nouveaux collègues lui faisaient déjà la morale qu'elle était trop sévère avec Cristina, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un résident de première année tout juste débarquer et qui ne connaissait encore rien aux autres apprentis de cette hôpital lui fasse des remarque à ce sujet. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, puis déclara d'un ton las.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez, je prendrais Yang dans mon service prochainement. Vous êtes trop gentil Dr Newton, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de devenir plus égoïste, sinon vous risquer de vous faire dévorer, la chirurgie est un milieu de requins. Souvenez-vous-en !

Puis elle repartit de manière définitive cette fois, laissant Arthur méditer à sa remarque.

oOoOoOo

Tout s'était arrangé pour le bonhomme désagréable constipé et la droguée de la chirurgie esthétique. Visiblement, l'idée géniale du « Dr Torres », donné par Miranda Bailey, de les mettre ensemble dans la même chambre avait bien fonctionné. Alex et Isobelle les avaient retrouvés dans le même lit, loin de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

-Ca s'est fait, fit Karev en refermant la porte de la chambre.

-C'est chouette de les voir si bien s'entendre, ajouta Izzie avec un air désespéré.

-Tu as un problème ? C'est au sujet d'O'Malley ?

-Laisses tomber Alex, souffla la jeune blonde en s'éloignant avec un air féroce.

Ce n'était pas charitable, mais le fait de savoir que la relation entre elle et George n'était pas top le mettait de bonne humeur. Il partit pour se changer, la journée étant finie. Dans le vestiaire, il croisa Arthur.

-Salut, lança-t-il en s'approchant de son casier.

-Salut, ton aprèm s'est bien passé ?

- Ca va, et toi ?

- Travailler avec Hahn, c'est vraiment…

-Dépriment ?! railla l'autre.

- Non… enfin, elle n'est pas très souriante, mais je dirais plutôt « fascinent ».

- Fascinent ?

-Elle est vraiment incroyable, la façon dont elle ouvre ces thorax, et l'agilité dont elle fait preuve.

-Tu veux te spécialiser en cardio ?

-C'est marrant, elle m'a demandé la même chose.

Cristina entrait à ce moment et sembla furieuse quant elle entendit cette remarque.

-T'as de la concurrence Yang, se moqua Alex.

La Coréenne posa sur Newton un regard digne d'un tueur en série, fouilla dans son désordre arrangé pour attraper une pomme, et ressortit de la pièce, lançant un autre regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule.

-Je crois qu'elle te déteste.

-C'est possible… mais bon, comme dit Hahn, c'est un milieu de requins.

-Ha, elle dit ça.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs elle est flippante quant elle fait ce genre de remarque.

-Tu trouves aussi

-Qui est flippante ? demanda Meredith en les rejoignant, voulant savoir ce qui les faisait rire.

- Hahn, répondit Karev en bouclant sa ceinture.

- Je confirme, fit-elle en se changeant.

- Elle voulait m'intégrer dans son service définitivement, ajouta Arthur pour exposer le cas.

Meredith le fixa avec un air hébéter, qui fit vite la place à la peur.

-Cristina va te tuer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-Y a des chances, rajouta Karev avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pas de risque, si tout ce passe bien, demain elle me remerciera, répondit calmement Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, demanda Grey, toujours inquiète.

- J'ai conseillé au Dr Hahn de prendre Yang.

-T'as fait quoi ?! s'exclama Alex, vivement surpris.

- Elle m'a aidé pour la déviation aortique médiane, je lui devais bien ça.

- Je vais aller lui annoncer la nouvelle, se la brune en finissant de fermer les boutons de sa chemise.

- Non, le retint Newton, je préfère qu'elle ait la surprise.

- T'es idiot ? demanda Karev.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les gens se battent pour aller avec le dragon et toi tu laisse ta place comme ça.

-C'est mon choix, la cardio est amusante, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma branche préférée.

-Ha bon ? questionna Grey.

- Je préfère la générale, comme ça on touche à tout, expliqua-t-il.

- Ouais, mais ça change pas le fait que tu sois un idiot, fit remarque Karev.

- Un idiot qui s'assume, affirma son vis-à-vis.

Tout en continuant la discutions, Alex et Meredith entrainèrent leur nouveau camarade chez Joe. Le bar était pas mal plein ce soir-là. Ils trouvèrent une petite table dans un coin et commandèrent à boire, réussissant même à convaincre Arthur de prendre une bière avec le fameux coup du « _allez, juste une ça peut pas te faire de mal _». Meredith tenta d'appeler Izzie pour qu'elle les rejoigne, mais elle avait quelque chose à faire (tenter de s'envoyer en l'air avec George, mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait pas). La soirée avança dans la joie et la bonne humeur, arrosée de bière et de cacahuètes, et de fléchettes. A un moment, Meredith vit Derek et partit avec lui en s'excusant, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Ils discutaient des _Red Sox _de Boston, mais Karev avait autre chose en tête. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Arthur avait quitté sa ville natale car, vu la façon dont il en parlait, il l'aimait énormément. A un moment, ce dernier coupa la conversation, il était un poil éméché (_après seulement une bière, en effet il n'avait pas menti quand il disait qu'il ne tenait pas_, songea Alex).

-Bon, depuis ce matin tu semble avoir envie de me poser une question, alors vas-y qu'on en finisse.

Surpris, Alex hésita un instant, puis demanda :

-Très bien, pourquoi tu as été renvoyé du _Misery Hospital_ ? Et pourquoi avoir quitté Boston, il y a aussi trois hôpitaux là-bas, non ?

-C'était donc ça, soupira Arthur, je me demandais quand on allait en venir à ça, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui poserait la question.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Arthur reprit :

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Je garderais le secret si c'est gênant, menti Alex.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il finirait par en parler soit à Meredith, soit à Izzie, et si ce n'était pas le cas, Cristina lui tirerait les vers du nez, quitte à le torturer.

-Ok… en résumé, les relations avec des titulaires sont interdites là-bas…

-Ca, tu l'as déjà dis hier.

-Tais-toi et écoute. Un soir où j'avais trop bu, j'ai laissé filtrer une info sur ma vie personnelle, et ça n'a pas tardé à se répandre. Du coup, un titulaire a finalement commencé à me tourner autour…

Il se tut, laissant en suspend ses explications. Karev était dubitatif, il ne comprenait pas très bien.

-Okey, est donc ?

- Je l'ai repoussé, mais ce titulaire m'a fait des histoires et j'ai du partir de Boston, pour changer de vie.

-Bein dis-donc, si j'avais du partir de Seattle quand j'ai couché avec Addison.

- Le Dr Montgomery ?

- Ouais, et O'Malley, il est marié avec le Dr Torres et bientôt divorcé. Y a pas de mal d'être attiré par les belles femmes, non ?

- C'est là que tu ne semble pas comprendre, Alex… ce n'était pas une mais UN titulaire qui me tournait autour.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon à Karev, dont le sourire insolent s'effaça soudainement. Un silence gêné s'installa, durant lequel le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de dire. Arthur avait détourné le regard sur le fond de sa bière.

-Tu es… commença Alexander.

- Pas vraiment, répondit l'autre.

- Mais, cette info qui c'est répandue... ?

Newton soupira une nouvelle fois, puis tenta d'expliquer :

-Ce soir-là, j'avais expliqué que si jamais un jour je rencontrais quelqu'un que j'aimerais, peut importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

-Donc, tu es bi ?

-Disons que oui.

Nouveau silence gêné, puis Alex, non pas écœuré mais plutôt choqué de la révélation, demanda :

-Tu as déjà fantasmé sur des mecs ?

- Jamais vraiment. J'ai déjà imaginé embrasser, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus loin.

-Très bien.

-Tu es choqué ? Dégouté ? T'as envie de fuir loin de moi ? interrogea Arthur en regardant attentivement les réactions de son vis-à-vis.

-Non ! affirma-t-il, sérieusement. Ca ne me dérange pas, c'est juste surprenant.

- Tu ne comptes pas ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- A cause de cette révélation, j'ai perdu la plupart de mes amis à Boston, donc je ne voudrais pas que ça affecte nos relations. Tu voulais savoir, tu sais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais un amis à la fac qui était vraiment homo. Ca ne me pose aucun problème.

-Ouf, soupira encore Arthur, soulagé, je suis rassuré. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un « ami » ici et ça m'aurait énervé que ça affecte nos relations. Par contre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je garde la bouche cousue.

-Merci.

Essayant d'oublier cette conversation, tous deux reprirent la discussion à propos de baseball, redoublant de rire et de bonne humeur. Mais ce que venait de lui révéler le nouveau était néanmoins gravé dans l'esprit d'Alex, et il se demandait s'il allait vraiment garder le secret. Il prétendait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais la révélation avait quant même fait son effet. En plus, l'expression qu'arborait Newton lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit...


	6. Chapter 3 : Trahison

_Hello !_

_Et voici encore un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère encore, vous plaira !_

_Encore merci à ceux qui me suive et me laisse des review, je vous aime !_

_Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Trahison**

**Meredith :**_ En temps que médecins, on pense parfois avoir la science infuse. Quand un patient arrive et présente certain symptômes, on fait un premier pronostique, certain d'avoir raison. Un patient avec une forte fièvre, des sueurs froides, des tremblements, pas d'antécédents connus de maladie particulière La plupart des médecins vous dirons que ce n'est qu'une simple grippe, loin de se douter que ce sont les signes avant-coureurs d'une malaria. Souvent, nous pensons avoir raison, ne remettant pas en doute ce dont nous sommes absolument persuadés. Mais la vérité, c'est que parfois, nous jugeons trop vite, sans vraiment savoir, sans se rendre compte que notre assurance, notre arrogance, peut faire plus de mal que de bien…._

**oOoOoOo**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation faite à Karev, et Arthur commençait à s'intégrer complètement au Seattle Grace. Certain changements administratifs avaient été effectués durant ce temps et Miranda Bailey avait pris la place de Torres en tant que cheffe des résidents. Et depuis, tout semblait tourner bien mieux que lors de son arrivée. Comme promis, Alex n'avait pas (pas encore) divulgué le secret du nouveau et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Arthur s'intégrait assez bien au groupe habituel, Meredith, Izzie, George et même Lexie (que sa sœur semblait fuir pour des raisons obscures). Cristina, en revanche, semblait tout faire pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler et se montrait franchement désagréable lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Pourtant, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : Hahn l'avait intégrée à son service, mais elle ignorait que cela avait été possible grâce au nouveau.

Ce matin là, à l'heure du débriefing, Bailey distribua les secteurs aux résidents, l'air visiblement tendue.

-Newton, Grey, en ortho avec le Dr Torres. Dépêchez-vous, il risque d'y avoir du boulot aujourd'hui !

-Pourquoi dit-elle ça ? Un autre car d'étudiants s'est renversé ? Demanda Newton en s'approchant de Meredith.

-Elle va l'expliquer, répondit celle-ci en attachant ses cheveux, l'air bien plus calme que leur supérieure.

Miranda termina de distribuer les tâche (Karev en traumato avec deux autres, Izzie avec Sloan, Yang avec Hahn). Elle ordonna qu'on la suive et les amena jusqu'à l'entrée des ambulances. Ils mirent tous une tenue jaune, puis sortir devant l'hôpital. Les titulaires attendaient en discutant aux urgences.

-Très bien, commença Bailey, comme vous le savez, ou peut être pas, aujourd'hui est, comme chaque année, le défilé des idiots immatures et suicidaires.

- Je comprends pas qu'il laisse encore faire, c'est chaque année la même chose, chuchota Julia à l'attention de George.

Arthur se tourna vers les deux internes et les interrogea :

-Sérieusement, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Docteur Newton ! gronda Miranda. Ca ne vous intéresse pas ce que je dis ?

-Désolé Dr Bailey, sursauta-t-il en se retournant, je me demandais juste ce qui ce passait ?

- J'allais y venir ! Chaque année a lieu la _Deathbaby_, une course de vélo clandestine où les imbéciles heureux se jettent, souvent dans des états déjà avancés d'ébriété ! Les urgences des trois hôpitaux sont pleines à chaque course !

Sur ces mots, une ambulance arrivait dans la cour.

-Préparez-vous, cette journée va être longue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?!

Trois autres ambulances suivirent, toute avec deux ou trois blessés. Dans l'une d'elle, un homme avec de multiple fractures et une probable hémorragie interne. Meredith et Arthur attrapèrent le brancard et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment alors que l'ambulance repartait déjà. Callie Torres, une belle latino, s'approcha à grand pas d'eux. Arthur avait déjà été présenté, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait travailler avec elle. Elle se saisit du porte-folio avec les données du patient en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Joseph Springfield, 23 ans, a percuté une voiture et fait un vol plané. Probable fractures de la hanche, et soupçon d'hémorragie interne, annonça Meredith.

-Très bien, je prends avec le Dr Newton, va voir ce qui arrive.

Grey acquiesça et repartit à la mine. Le patient hurlait de douleur et tentait de se débattre.

-Passe 2cc de morphine pour le calmer, et réserve un scanne, ordonna calmement Callie.

-Et vous avez droit à ça tous les ans, demanda Arthur en posant une voie centrale.

-Et oui, brave petits hommes des cavernes, sourit-elle en palpant la hanche de l'homme, vous n'aviez pas quelque chose dans le même genre à Boston ?

- Non, mais on avait les matches des Red Sox, je vous raconte même pas les émeutes ces soir là, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je vois… tutoie-moi s'il te plait.

- Très bien, fit l'autre en décrochant le téléphone. Il parla quelque seconde avec la personne qui décrocha, puis reposa le combiné. Le scanne est libre ! maintenant.

-Ok, allons-y !

oOoOoOo

Vingt-sept patients blessés dans la course, c'était le bilan à l'heure du déjeuner. Neuf simples cas de sutures, six blessés graves, dont quatre nécessitant d'être opérés, et douze cas de fractures diverses et variées, ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir à Callie. Meredith s'occupait de poser un plâtre à un quarantenaire pendant que Newton et Torres opérait les fractures ouvertes de l'humérus et du péroné d'un autre. Izzie avait encore plusieurs sutures à faire, du coup, Yang et Karev se retrouvèrent seuls pour manger.

-Alors, la cario ? demanda Alex avec ironie devant l'air énervé de sa camarade.

-Elle m a retiré une opération pour que j'aille m'occuper de ses pré-op, s'énerva-t-elle, mes internes auraient pu s'en charger !

-Au moins, t'es en cardio, fit observé le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais… au fait, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le nouveau ?

-Arthur, demanda Karev, surpris. Non rien, mentit-il.

-De mon côté, j'ai mené ma petite enquêtes, jubila l'Asiatique.

-Quoi ?! sursauta l'autre. Comment ça ?

-J'avais un gars, dans ma classe à Harvard, il fait aussi sa résidence au _Boston Misery_, je lui ai téléphoné hier.

-Il devait être surpris.

-Oui, mais tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m a appris quand je lui ai parlé de Newton.

-Accouche.

-Et bien…

Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour éviter que d'autre l'entende.

-…Il avait une relation avec un titulaire là-bas.

Inconsciemment, une petite alarme s'alluma dans la tête de Karev, il tenta de dévier Yang.

-Et alors, moi j'ai bien couché avec Addison Montgomery.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, s'excita Cristina comme une enfant heureuse de faire un mauvais coup, il avait une relation avec UN titulaire, masculin !

-Pff, et alors ? fit Alex, simulant de s'en ficher.

-Il a fuit pour éviter le scandale médiatique, mais il couchait avec !

Karev fut surpris, Arthur lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il demanda, décontenancé :

-Attends Yang, tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

-Je te dis que j'ai des sources fiables ! Il a couché avec un titulaire pour avoir des opérations.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, rétorqua Alex, haussant un peu le ton.

-Alex, tu ne vois donc pas, il est prêt à aller jusqu'à coucher avec des hommes pour récupérer des opérations.

-Peut être qu'il est juste gay et était attiré par son titulaire… il ne le faisait pas forcément pour récupérer les opérations, tenta de suggéré Karev, essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Mon informateur m'a assuré que Newton était le seul que ce titulaire prenait sur ses interventions, personne d'autre pendant des mois !

-Peut être que ce titulaire avait des tremblements dans la main et qu'il essayait de le couvrir, fit l'autre en lançant un regard moqueur à sa vis-à-vis.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré en fait, répliqua calmement la Coréenne en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu ne le savais pas encore, sourit insolemment le jeune homme.

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Comment ça, on fait quoi ?

-On a une info, il faut l'exploiter.

-Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

-Il m a volé Hahn pendant plus d'une semaine !

-Tu as monopolisé la cardio pendant trois ans, rappela Karev.

Cristina se leva, vexée, et partit à grand pas. Karev bondit pour la rattrapé. Il lui demanda en sortant de la cafétéria :

-Et donc, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore exactement, je vais en parler avec Meredith.

-Mauvaise idée, ce serait mieux de garder l'avantage en conservant l'info entre nous deux.

-Bien vu… bon, je te laisse.

Et elle repartit en direction du service de cardiologie, laissant Karev, non pas paniqué, mais inquiet quant à la tournure des évènements. Devait-il prévenir Arthur que Yang était au courant. Il réfléchit un instant, puis décida que non, revanchard. Après tout, Newton lui avait menti en lui cachant une partie de l'histoire. Il repartit à la mine.

oOoOoOo

Elle commençait à se vider un peu, la course était surement presque terminée maintenant. Il se dirigea vers un rideau tiré, derrière lequel il avait laissé un homme apparemment stable le temps de déjeuner. Il fut surpris de ne pas l'y trouvé. Paniqué, il interpela une infirmière et lui demanda avec un ton un poil agressif.

-Hé, où est le patient qui était là ?!

-Le Dr Newton l'a emmené en salle d'opération de toute urgence il y a environs vingt minutes, accompagné du Dr Bailey.

-C'était mon patient, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas bipé ?!

Bailey arrivait à ce moment, encore avec une veste de chirurgie et son callot, et s'approcha de lui, l'interpelant sur le ton des reproches :

-Parce que, figure-toi, ce patient avait la rate déchirée, mais c'est retrouvé sans médecin, vomissant son sang ! Pourquoi ?!

-Mais… il allait bien, il n'avait aucune douleur.

-L'adrénaline, tu as entendu parler ?! C'est pourtant du niveau de première année d'université !

-Mais je…

-Ho non, ne te justifie pas, l'avertit Miranda en lui ordonnant le silence en tendant la main, tu as commis une erreur de débutant et ce patient aurait pu y rester si le Dr. Newton n'était pas passé par là.

- Il n'était pas en ortho ?

- Visiblement, il travaille bien plus efficacement que toi et allait chercher un nouveau cas quand il a été attiré par un patient bien pâle et abandonné de son médecin.

-Je ne…

-Tu… te tais, le coupa Bailey en lui faisant ses gros yeux, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça et je suis vraiment déçue de ton manque de vigilance.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Karev n'osa pas regarder Miranda, puis finit par demander :

-Est-ce que le patient va bien ?

La chirurgienne resta figée, le regardant avec l'air choquée de sa question, puis s'énerva, retirant son callot pour lui taper dessus avec.

- Tu ose en plus douté de moi, je suis le Dr Bailey, bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être, soupira la femme en fermant les yeux, se calmant enfin, je suis vraiment en colère, donc tu vas te faire tout petit et allez voir le Dr Sloan s'il a des sutures à te faire faire.

Voyant que Karev restait planté sur place, paralysé de stupeur, elle haussa une fois encore le ton :

-File !

Il décampa aussitôt, disparaissant dans le couloir à pas rapides. Bailey savait qu'il allait être en colère, elle le connaissait par cœur maintenant. De tous ses internes, Karev était celui qui était le plus en retrait, trop impulsif, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait et portait de bon espoir sur lui. Et quelque part, heureusement qu'il était là pour commettre des impaires, elle deviendrait folle si elle ne pouvait pas de temps en temps faire des sermons bien senti. Se sentant plus détendue, elle signa le dossier et repartit satisfaite. Elle avait le temps d'aller s'occuper des plannings avant sa prochaine intervention.

oOoOoOo

Karev fulminait intérieurement. Il savait qu'il avait tore, mais son amour-propre ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il sentait monter en lui un élan de méchanceté, il devait rabaisser quelqu'un pour se sentir mieux. Sa colère se dirigea soudainement vers Arthur, après tout, c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas été là à ce moment, les infirmières l'auraient bipé et tout aurait bien été. Oui, c'était de sa faute, et il allait payer !

-T'en tire une tronche, lui lança Izzie en le rejoignant dans une salle d'examen où il tentait de se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! aboya-t-il.

Elle se figea à côté de lui et le regarda avec l'air choquée. Même si elle commençait à être habituée à ses sautes d'humeur, elle se laissait encore surprendre quand elles étaient dirigées contre elle. Elle s'assit sur le brancard à côté de lui et attendit un instant en silence.

-Ok, raconte ce qui t'arrive, finit-elle par demander.

- Je viens d'être viré de traumato par Bailey, raconta-t-il, irrité.

-D'accord, et… ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec son air mauvais.

-Newton c'est tapé un de ses titulaires à Boston.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport…. Quoi ?!

Elle le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Karev répéta :

-Il a été viré de Boston parce qu'il se tapait un de ses titulaire. Il est homo.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en écarquillant les yeux, arborant cette tête terrifiante qu'elle prenait parfois lorsqu'elle était choquée.

-Sérieux !? demanda-t-elle.

- Cristina s'est renseignée.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas inventé cette histoire de toute pièce ? demanda Stevens en se relevant, marchant de long en large. Parce que tu sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle en serait bien capable.

- Il me l'a avoué lui-même.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, l'air déconfit.

-Quand ?

-Son deuxième jour, il avait bu.

-Mon Dieu… et moi qui pensait qu'il te tournait autour par amitié.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Karev en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la logique de son amie

-Karev, depuis qu'il est arrivé il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour, c'est louche non ?

-Je pense que tu as péter un câble.

-Il faut que je tire ça au clair.

-Izzie ! s'exclama Alex en se levant à son tour, l'attrapant par les épaules. Je n'étais pas censé t'en parlé, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je te l'ai dit !

-D'accord… mais on fait quoi ?

-On ne fait rien !

Après presque un quart d'heure à tenter de la convaincre de tenir sa langue, elle finit par accepter, puis ils sortirent de la salle d'examen et partirent chacun de leur côté. Izzie rejoignit une autre résidente, qui lui demanda la raison de son air déconcerté. Après avoir été marinée quelques minutes, elle craqua, racontant.

-Bon, je te le dis mais tu ne le répète à personne…

Alex ne le savais pas, mais il venait d'activer une bombe à retardement. Moins d'une heure plus tard, la quasi-totalité du service de chirurgie était au courant.

oOoOoOo

En fin de journée, Arthur finissait de remplir ses dossiers et de tous les signer. En passant, Bailey (qui était l'une des seul à ne pas avoir eut vent de la rumeur) lui lâcha un bref mot de félicitation pour son bon travail, et partit de l'hôpital. Un instant plus tard, un résident de dermatologie arriva dans sa tenue orangée. Il s'approcha et s'accouda au comptoir à côté de l'autre.

-Bonjour Dr Newton, fit-il avec un regard aguicheur.

-Bonjour, répondit Arthur sans lui prêter attention.

Sentant que l'autre ne bougeait pas et que son regard pesait sur lui, Arthur ferma le classeur posé devant lui, cliqua son stylo et le glissa dans la pochette de sa blouse. Il se tourna ensuite très lentement vers l'autre, et lui demanda en voyant son regard lubrique et son sourire de dragueur.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Ho, tu peux me tutoyer, répondit l'autre, je suis Tony Giacomo de dermato.

-Ok, fit Newton en regardant derrière lui s'il n y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune homme était en train de fixé. Tony, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Tu viens de Boston, c'est ça ?

-Oui, et… ?

-Il y a certaines choses qui se disent sur toi.

-Des choses ? demanda l'autre en levant un sourcil, soudainement suspicieux, se doutant que quelque chose de catastrophique allait se produire. Quel genre de « choses » ?

-Rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends. Moi aussi.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-Moi aussi je… je…

L'autre se pencha soudain et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur, qui sursauta vivement. Son cerveau sembla exploser en comprenant ce qui se passait et des souvenirs horribles remontèrent à la surface. Il repoussa violemment l'autre, qui manqua de tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa da justesse au bord du comptoir.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas… tenta-t-il de se justifier

-Ok ! fit Newton, vraiment très en colère. Quoi que tu aies entendu dire, c'est faux !

-Je…

-Non ! Ne dis plus rien !

Sans en dire plus, Arthur se retourna et partit à pas furieux dans le couloir, sous les regards étonnés de l'infirmière qui gardait les dossiers et du jeune homme de dermatologie. Le nouveau se dirigea aux vestiaires, mais n'y trouva pas Alex. Son service étant de toute manière terminé, il se changea rapidement. Izzie arriva à cet instant, détournant le regard en le voyant, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Arthur tenta de rester calme, mais il savait qu'elle savait, son regard en disait long.

-A tout hasard, lança-t-il sarcastiquement, tu aurais entendu des rumeurs à mon sujet ?

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle sincèrement, le regardant enfin directement, les yeux attristés, c'est de ma faute si tout l'hôpital parle, je suis vraiment une idiote…

-C'est Karev qui t'en a parlé ?

-Il m'avait pourtant dit de garder le silence, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ou est-il ?

-Arthur, je…

-Il est où ?! hurla presque le jeune homme en frappant du poing dans la porte de son casier.

-A la réception, lâcha la blonde, trop surprise pour garder sa langue.

Rageusement, Arthur sortit des vestiaires et partit au pas de course. Izzie sur ses talons.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

oOoOoOo

Alex était en train de discuter avec Cristina et Meredith de cette longue journée quand Newton dévala les escaliers, Izzie lui hurlant de s'arrêter à sa suite. Il fonça droit sur lui. Kare se tourna et eut juste le temps de le voir avant qu'il ne lui envoie son poing dans la figure, le faisant partir à la renverse, le nez en sang, sous les regards médusés de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Arthur, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! demanda Meredith, affolée en se penchant pour aider Alex à se relever.

-T'as pas pu tenir ta foute langue, hein ! lança l'autre à l'attention du blessé qui était en train de se redresser en pinçant son nez.

-T'es maboule, tu m'as explosé le nez ! s'insurgea Karev en regardant sa main couverte de sang.

-C'est de ma faute, tentait de se justifier Izzie, plantée derrière Arthur.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demandait Meredith qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se produisait, car personne ne lui avait rien dit.

- Arthur est gay et se tapait un titulaire à Boston pour promouvoir sa carrière, répondit Cristina avec un air satisfait.

- Cristina, fit Grey en lui lançant un regard de reproche, choquée.

-Dis celle qui s'envoyait Preston Burke y a encore un mois ! s'était pas pour promouvoir ta carrière ça peut-être ?! rétorqua Newton, hystérique.

-Vas te faire voir !

Meredith se leva, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi tout ce cirque. Elle s'avança d'un pas et demanda :

-Arthur, explique-moi ce qui se passe.

_En temps que médecins, on pense parfois avoir la science infuse._

-Ok, vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?! Savoir pourquoi j'ai du partir ?!

_Quand un patient arrive et présente certain symptômes, on fait un premier pronostique, certain d'avoir raison._

-T'as couché avec un titulaire, y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, tenta de tempérer Karev, dont Isobelle était en train de regarder la blessure.

-Mais non voyons ! Vous répandez des rumeurs sur moi dans tout l'hôpital sans savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé, mais y a pas de quoi en faire un plat !

-Attend, fit Meredith en tendant la main vers lui dans un geste amicale qu'il repoussa, essaye de te calmer et raconte-nous alors.

_Souvent, nous pensons avoir raison, ne remettant pas en doute ce dont nous sommes absolument persuadés._

- La vérité ! La seule vérité c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai allumé, c'est lui qui me tournait autour ! Et il ne supportait pas que je le repousse !

- Ho ! s'exclama Grey, qui immédiatement sembla comprendre en voyant l'éclat dans son regard.

- Ne me dis pas que… fit Stevens, qui avait également percuté.

_Mais la vérité, c'est que parfois, nous jugeons trop vite, sans vraiment savoir, sans se rendre compte que notre arrogance peut faire plus de mal que de bien._

- Cet enfoiré m'a violé ! Merde !

_Et lorsque l'on se rend compte de notre erreur…_

Un silence lourd, extrêmement lourd s'abattit sur le hall. Tout semblait immobile, les infirmières, les internes, les deux ou trois visiteurs qui avaient été témoins de la scène, tous semblait retenir leur souffle. Après un instant, Arthur se tourna en direction des portes vitrées et commença à s'éloigner lâchant à la volée :

-Tss… Je préfère encore me tiré !

_Il est souvent déjà trop tard !_

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ca vous a plus ?_


	7. Chapter 4 : Partir ou (partie 1)

_Et voici la suite. Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^_^_

_Et encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me commentent ! Ca me fais chaque fois plaisir !_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Partir ou… (Partie 1)**

Karev, un coton enfoncé dans la narine, ainsi que Cristina, Meredith et Izzie, étaient assis en face de Richard Webber, dans son bureau, n'osant pas le regarder. Lui, en revanche, gardait les yeux rivés sur eux, les mains croisées sur son bureau, le regard furieux allant de l'un à l'autre. Le silence s'allongea un moment, rythmé par le tic-tac constant de la pendule suspendue au mur. Après un temps qui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment, le Chef de la chirurgie rompit l'_omerta_, faisant retentir sa voix grave dans laquelle se lisait le mécontentement.

-Très bien, ce petit jeu a assez duré ! Je veux que l'un d'entre vous m'explique ce que signifiait cette altercation verbale dans le hall de mon hôpital.

Personne ne répondit. Karev fixait ses chaussures, Meredith ses mains, Izzie se mordillait la lèvre inférieur en observant le pot de fleurs sur le bureau et Cristina restait les bras croisés, regardant les gens qui passait sur la passerelle, dans le dos du Chef.

-Non mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte des problèmes que vous créez ! Plusieurs personnes se sont plainte que des résidents se bagarraient comme des enfants à l'accueil. C'est un service de chirurgie ici, pas une cour de récréation !

Malgré ses tentatives, aucuns d'eux ne sembla vouloir parler. Il devait provoquer une réaction pour avoir des réponses.

-Meredith !

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec l'air de celle qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi le Dr Newton a envoyé son poing dans la tête de Karev et s'est en aller l'air furieux ? D'autant qu'il ne répond pas à son bipper.

Grey jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades, puis répondit :

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucunes idées de la raison de cette bagarre, Chef.

-Stevens !?

-Il se pourrait que ce soit en partie de ma faute, Monsieur.

-De votre faute ? Et qu'avez-vous fait pour contribuer à ce règlement de compte.

-Et bien… (Cristina lui lança un regard furibond qui signifiait clairement « tais-toi ou je t'étrangle »). C'est une nouvelle cravate que vous portez ?

-Ho, c'est bon, c'est moi le responsable ! s'exclama Alex, surprenant tout le monde.

- Karev ?! s'étonna Richard.

- Il s'était confié à moi sur ce qui s'était passé à Boston, et j'ai craqué en le racontant à Izzie.

- Donc Stevens était aussi au courant ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Karev, mais je précise que c'est Cristina qui a envenimé la situation !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'Asiatique, choquée de voir Alex se retourner contre elle.

- Moi j'étais au courant de ce qu'il avait bien voulu me dire, mais Yang a voulu creuser en profondeur.

- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert de si important que ça déclenche une guerre ?! gronda Richard en se levant, contournant son bureau pour venir s'assoir dessus, en face des autres.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé à Boston, les faits exacts pour lesquels Newton était parti du _Misery Hospital_, le meilleur des hôpitaux universitaires de la Côte Est. Les événements qui avaient poussé un brillant résidant de chirurgie à quitter son poste pour fuir ses démons. Il le savait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Arthur le lui avait confié lors de son entretien d'embauche, il n'avait pas cherché à le cacher, dans un souci d'honnêteté. Webber trouvait cela admirable que ce jeune ait trouvé le courage de continuer et de reprendre si peu de temps après les événements, alors qu'il devait encore être fragile. Pourtant, durant la semaine écoulée, il avait fourni un excellant travail, tout à fait constant. Il avait même refusé le soutient psychologique que Richard lui avait proposé, gardant le sourire. Et là, ces imbéciles de résidants, aussi brillants et prometteurs soient-ils, avaient décidé de répandre des ragots sur le dos du nouveau, réveillant certainement en lui de terribles blessures. Le Chef adorait vraiment cette bande d'idiots qu'avait formé Miranda Bailey, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui causer comme problèmes, entre eux-tous ! Il soupira, puis demanda d'un ton calme mais colérique :

-Et je peux savoir ce que vous connaissez des raisons du départ du Dr Newton de Boston ?

Tous échangèrent des regards, craintifs, atterrés, attristés. Izzie regarda le sol, Alex détourna le regard quand le Chef le fixa. Finalement, ce fut Meredith qui, après un instant de silence, redressa la tête et déclara :

-J'ignore les détails, mais apparemment, une rumeur c'est répandu durant l'après-midi, colportée par le bouche-à-oreille.

-Et que disait cette rumeur ? demanda Richard, tournant la tête vers l'Asiatique. Yang, qu'avez-vous appris de vos investigations sur Arthur Newton.

-Monsieur… (elle se redressa sur son siège). Un contact que j'ai au _Misery_ m'a révélé qu'apparemment, Arthur Newton aurait entretenu des relations d'ordre sexuel avec l'un de ses titulaires.

-Un homme, précisa Isobelle en continuant de fixer le sol.

Le fait qu'elle se soit sentie obligée de soulever ce point fit tiquer Webber. Mais il ne réagit pas tout de suite, curieux de savoir la suite. Il dirigea son regard sur Karev. Celui-ci le remarqua et poursuivit, franchement mal à l'aise.

-Newton m'avait confié une partie de l'histoire, que Yang m'a complétée avec ce qu'elle avait appris. J'en ai parlé à Izzie, et visiblement, elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

En disant ça, il lui avait lancé un regard de reproche, qu'elle prenait visiblement très à cœur, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Grey prit le relai.

-Visiblement, la rumeur c'est répandue très rapidement et Arthur l'a appris. Il nous a rejoint dans le hall, l'air franchement énervé, et a frappé Alex en plein visage.

-Il nous l'a fait façon pétage de blond, se marra nerveusement Cristina, se qui lui valu des regards méprisants de la part du Chef et d'Isobelle, mais elle avait l'habitude du mépris de cette dernière à son encontre.

-Il y a eu des cris, repris Meredith, puis il nous a assené la vérité.

Là, elle marqua une pause, elle venait de se poser une question, à propos du Chef, et tourna la tête vers lui, fixant son regard dans le sien. Il devait savoir quelle était la question qui lui brûlait de poser, cela se voyait au visage attristé qu'il arborait. Elle lâcha enfin les mots qui s'étaient formés dans son esprit :

-Vous saviez.

Richard ferma les yeux, il devait répondre. Il prit une grande inspiration, soupira, puis répondit :

-Oui, je savais.

-Alors expliquez-nous, se crispa la jeune femme, que c'est-il passé exactement là-bas ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'apprendre, rétorqua Webber en se levant, toisant du regard les quatre personnes assises devant lui.

Il y eut un long silence, bien plus pesant que les précédents, bien plus oppressant aussi. Finalement, Richard le rompit, contenant sa colère.

-J'espère pour vous que votre bêtise ne causera pas de tore au Dr Newton et qu'il ne sera pas au trente-sixième dessous demain. Vous lui présenterez des excuses, chacun, en ma présence. Et vous avez intérêt à ce que celles-ci soient sincères ! Jusqu'à ce que se soit fait, vous êtes tous quatre privés de blocs !

-Mais, Chef… s'insurgea Yang en se levant d'un bond, frustrée par cette punition. Pas de bloc, juste pour ça ?!

-Vous vous comportez comme des gamins, je vais vous traiter comme des gamins, répliqua Richard en plantant sur elle des yeux furibonds. Maintenant, dehors !

Tous sortirent de la salle sans un mot, sauf Meredith, qui resta assise, plantée sur sa chaise, regardant fixement le Chef. Cristina s'arrêta sur le pas de porte pour voir si elle se décidait à la suivre, vit que le Webber la fixait toujours et sortit dans le couloir, là où il ne pouvait plus la voir. Une bonne minute s'écoula, durant laquelle Grey et Richard se fixèrent, puis celui-ci demanda, d'un ton plus tendre :

-Tu veux ajouter quelque chose Meredith.

Elle eut un sourire crispé, un de ceux qu'elle savait si bien faire et qui indiquait clairement son mécontentement, en répondant.

- Non, rien.

Elle se leva et sortit directement sans un regard en arrière, laissant son mentor seul, se frottant le visage de la main, désespéré de voir ses résidents s'entredéchirer comme ça. Décidément, son hôpital commençait à prendre une mauvaise pente. Le Seattle Grace avait été de longue année en tête du classement des hôpitaux universitaires, mais cette année, il était passé en deuxième position, et si tout continuait à partir en vrille comme c'était en train de le faire, ça n'allait pas s'arranger, il le craignait.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, les quatre anciens internes de Bailey attendaient en rang, près du tableau d'occupation des blocs. Karev bailla, visiblement, il avait mal dormi, comme tous, d'ailleurs. Le Chef leur avait demandé à leur arrivée de ne rien commencé avant que Newton ne soit arrivé pour qu'ils lui présentent des excuses, seulement, cela faisait déjà presqu'une heure qu'ils attendaient, il aurait du arriver maintenant.

-C'est ridicule, émit Cristina, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-J'te le fais pas dire, répondit Alex, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Je vous rappelle que c'est de votre faute si on en est là, lança Izzie.

-Ho, fit Cristina calmement, se tournant légèrement vers elle avant de continuer d'un ton sarcastique. Rappelle-moi qui a répandu l'affaire à tout l'hôpital.

-Ferme-là, fulmina la blonde.

-Je vous signale que je suis obligée de partager votre punition alors que je n'était au courant de rien, alors bouclez-là s'il vous plait. Lança Meredith, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, d'un ton sans conviction.

Après encore un petit moment, Bailey, passa dans le couloir, lisant un dossier. Elle leur passa à côté, se rendit compte de leur présence, et revint sur ces pas, s'arrêtant devant eux avec un regard interrogateur. Elle leur demanda :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous restez planté ici, à ne rien faire, depuis tout à l'heure ?!

-On doit attendre, répondit Grey d'un ton sans entrain.

-Attendre ? Attendre quoi ?! Que vous preniez racines ?!

-Le Chef veut que l'on attende ici jusqu'à ce que Newton arrive, raconta Karev.

-Pour nous excuser, ajouta Isobelle.

-Je sais ce que le Chef vous a demandé ! répliqua sèchement Miranda. Je sais ce que vous avez fait et je vous avouerais que je ne suis vraiment pas fière de vous, bande d'idiots ! Ce que je vous demande c'est qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ici ? Newton ne viendra pas.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Cristina.

-Il a faxé sa démission tôt ce matin. Personne ne vous l'a dit ? D'ailleurs, je ne vous félicite pas, à lui seul il aurait facilement pu tous vous remplacer ! (Bien sûr, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais elle était très énervée contre eux et ils méritaient une bonne baffe).

En entendant l'annonce du départ d'Arthur, les quatre échangèrent un regard, puis se retournèrent pour partir en courant en direction du bureau du Chef. Tous sauf Cristina, qui resta plantée là, face au Dr Bailey qui la fixait avec une expression dubitative.

-Ca ne me concerne pas vraiment, tenta d'expliquer la Coréenne. S'il a décidé de partir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

Le Tiran la fixait d'un air franchement mécontent, lui faisant le légendaire regard auquel personne n'osait dire non. Cristina déglutit difficilement, détournant le regard. Miranda continuait de la fixer. Finalement, elle céda, lançant un regard au ciel, agacée de sa propre faiblesse.

-C'est bon, j'y vais aussi !

Et elle partit à son tour, mais à pas nonchalants. La Cheffe des résidants la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis fit un petit digne appréciatif de la tête, satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle reprit son chemin, elle devait aller expliquer une procédure à un patient.

oOoOoOo

Richard n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était tranquillement assis à son bureau, relisant avec agacement pour la énième fois le faxe reçu plus tôt, lorsque Karev, Meredith et Izzie débarquèrent comme un ouragan, sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Ils se postèrent près du bureau, devant lui, parlant tous en même temps, dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Il se leva, énervé.

-Ca suffit, qu'est-ce qui ce passe !

Ils se turent, puis, Meredith reprit la parole, seule et posément.

-Chef, est-ce que ce que le Dr Bailey vient de nous dire est vrai ?

-Est-ce qu'Arthur a donné sa démission ? précisa Izzie, faisant sa tête d'hystérique.

Webber soupira longuement. C'était donc ça. Il ferma les yeux un instant et désigna la feuille sur son bureau.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Il ne peut pas faire ça ! s'exclama Karev, hors de lui.

-Il peut et il l'a fait ! rétorqua Richard d'un ton sec.

Il attrapa la feuille et en lut un paragraphe à voix haute :

-Et pardonnez mon manque de résistance, mais je ne peux pas travailler dans un endroit où mon passé est connu de tous mes collègues. J'étais venu à Seattle pour un nouveau départ, et je retrouve les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes rumeurs à mon encontre qu'à Boston. Dans ces condition, je vous prie de m'excuse, Monsieur Webber, mais je pose présentement ma démission. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé une chance, mais il faut désormais que je sois réaliste et que je quitte de manière définitive la chirurgie. Plus rien ne saurait être comme avant à présent…

Richard reposa le fax, lançant un regard attristé et en colère à ses résidant. Il y eut un court silence, puis il ajouta :

-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter. Nous perdons un excellent médecin par vos bêtises. Maintenant, retournez vous occuper de vos patients, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent, retrouvant Cristina sur le pas de porte. Ils gardaient le silence, allant s'assoir dans leur couloir habituel, sur les brancards près des fenêtres. Ils restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que George passe par là. Il s'arrêta devant eux et les regarda fixement, cherchant à comprendre la raison de leurs mines sombres.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-il enfin en fixant Izzie.

-Arthur a démissionné, répondit Meredith en fixant le mur en face.

-Quoi ?!

-On a été des imbéciles, poursuivit Isobelle, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis hier ?

-Oui.

-On avait tore (elle baisa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'elle tripotait nerveusement).

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit possible, répliqua Yang.

-Que quoi soit possible, interrogea George.

-Arthur n'était pas avec son titulaire, fit Meredith sans conviction.

-C'est son titulaire le fautif, ajouta la blonde.

-Fautif de quoi ?

-Il a violé Newton ! répondit simplement la Coréenne, comme s'il s'était agit d'une évidence.

-Pardon ?!

Karev frappa du poing dans le mur derrière lui, visiblement énervé. Il se leva est disparu rapidement au bout du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Cristina, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Izzie et Meredith soupirèrent. Elles commençaient à bien connaitre Alex, et savaient qu'il était en train de culpabiliser. Une culpabilité qui, chez lui, s'exprimait par un rejet de responsabilité, un déni de soi-même et enfin par une colère sourde.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer toute l'histoire ? questionna l'interne redoublant, complètement perdu.

Yang regarda au ciel en émettant un râle d'exaspération et partit à son tour. Stevens et Grey expliquèrent rapidement tout le problème à leur ami, qui fut choqué.

oOoOoOo

Dans son minuscule appartement, Arthur Newton restait allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il avait passé la matinée faire ses cartons, qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé de déballé. Sur la table de camping en Formica dépliée dans le coin cuisine se trouvait des cartes, des prospectus et un journal médical déplié à la page des emplois. Il avait repéré un poste au Texas et avait décroché un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Avec un peu de chance, le centre hospitalier universitaire de _Dallas Este Chance_ était suffisamment éloigné des Etats du Nord pour pouvoir prendre un vrai nouveau départ. Mais il craignait que ses problèmes le rattrapent une fois de plus. Si tel était le cas, il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en relever cette fois. Si encore une fois il devait repenser au passé, il laisserait tomber définitivement la chirurgie.

Son téléphone sonna. Il n'avait plus de portable, ayant préféré le faire désactivé pour éviter qu'un ancien de Boston ne le retrouve. Il laissa sonné jusqu'à ce que le répondeur automatique se déclenche.

-_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Arthur Newton. Je ne peux pas vous répondre actuellement mais laisser un message et je vous rappellerais dés que possible. « Bip »._

-Arthur, c'est Karev…

Le jeune homme ne sursauta même pas, ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre la voix de son ancien presque nouvel ami. Il tendit la main, décrocha le combiné, le reposa pour éteindre la conversation, et le décrocha à nouveau, le posant à côté de l'appareil. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

* * *

_Voilà, votre avis ?_

_Au fait, comme je l'ai déjà dis dans le prologue, "Karev Anatomy" n'est qu'un nom provisoir, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un titre convenable. Alors, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des propositions ? _°v°

Merci_ d'avance !_


	8. Chapter 4 Afronter la réalité (partie 2)

_Et hop, encore un chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : …affronter la réalité (Partie 2)**

**Meredith : **_Il existe un phénomène, après un choc psychologique violent, que nous autres médecins appelons le choc-post-traumatique. Il se manifeste sous divers formes, déni, cauchemars, phases de psychose… Il diffère selon chaque patient, mais il a toujours comme point commun la fuite. Les personnes en choc-post-traumatique fuient inconsciemment ou sciemment ce qui les effraie. Ca peut aller du simple regard des autre jusqu'à fuir la vie. Le temps et les causes de guérison sont variables. _

**oOoOoOo**

Meredith se trouvait devant la porte d'un appartement, dans la banlieue est de Seattle, un des cartiers les moins chers de la ville. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir jusqu'ici. C'était le Dr Bailey qui le lui avait « gentiment demandé », et quand elle demandait les choses de cette manière, ça aurait été sacrément gonflé de refusé. La jeune femme alla de long en large dans le couloir, faisant les cent pas devant la porte. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si elle allait vraiment toquer ou non. Elle était en plein cas de conscience. Elle aurait tellement préféré que Miranda ne lui ordonne pas ça. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours renoncer, retourner à l'hôpital et dire qu'il n'y avait personne. Non, mauvais plan ! Bailey finirait par savoir, et en plus, elle avouerait d'elle-même dès que le « Tiran » lui ferait ses gros yeux. Après encore quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, puis tendit la main pour toquer. Elle resta debout, les mains dans les poches, tapotant le sol du bout de sa chaussure, se pinçant les lèvres, espérant qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne. Malheureusement, quelqu'un déverrouilla et la porte s'entrouvrit, barrée par une chaine. La tête d'Arthur apparut, l'air interrogateur. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup, vu les cernes qu'il se payait. Il vit Meredith et se figea.

-Salut, fit la brune sans bouger.

Il referma la porte un peu violemment. Meredith soupira en fermant les yeux. Bailey avait dit : « Jusqu'à ce qu'il te parle ». Elle toqua une seconde fois et précisa assez fort pour qu'il l'entende au travers de la porte.

-C'est Bailey qui m'envoi. Je partirais pas avant que tu m'aies parlé, alors ouvre.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Meredith resta immobile devant le panneau de bois. Puis la bruit de la chaine que l'on enlevait se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Sans lui parler, il lui fit signe de la tête d'entrer et elle obéit, découvrant le studio de Newton. Un matelas posé à même le sol, une cuisinière pourrie, une table de camping, un téléphone fixe posé sur un carton, le tout dans des murs blancs crasseux, décorés de multiples fissures, des cartons éparpillés un peu partout. La résidante s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, les mains dans les poche de sa veste et fit un tour sur elle-même pour contempler tout le décor, puis elle reposa les yeux sur Arthur, qui la fixait, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés. Ils restèrent là, à se toiser l'un l'autre en silence pendant un long moment.

oOoOoOo

Dans la salle de conférence, Webber avait réuni tous ces chefs de services pour leur annoncer le départ d'Arthur Newton. Il leur avait appris avec calme la nouvelle, et ils étaient restés figés, le regardant d'un air médusé dans un silence pesant. Finalement, ce fut Hahn qui le brisa, d'un ton énervé.

-Comment ça, Newton a démissionné ?!

-Attendez, ajouta Torres qui regardait la table d'un air songeur, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle. C'est vraiment vrai ?! Je veux dire… ce n'est pas une blague ?

-J'aurais aimé, mais non.

-Vous avez reçu un faxe, Richard, mais est-ce qu'il vous l'a confirmé de vive voix ? demanda Shepherd avec un calme déconcertant, fixant le Chef droit dans les yeux.

-Il est passé dans l'après-midi récupéré ces affaires, donc oui, je suis sûr de ce que j'avance.

-Et vous le laissez partir comme ça s'indigna Sloan d'un ton riant, insupportable.

- Il est encore en période d'essai, je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir, réfuta Webber en posant sur lui son regard mordant.

-Bein bravo, fit Hahn avec une ironie déconvenue en se levant, pour une fois que je vois un résidant prometteur…

Cette remarque acerbe offusqua Richard, qui voyait en chacun de ses élèves un chirurgien prometteur. Cette remarque était franchement déplacée, mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Erica aujourd'hui, il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça.

-Il faisait des points cachés parfaits, se lamenta Marc en guise de protestation.

-Il assimilait rapidement ce qu'on lui montrait, appuya Derek sans détourner le regard de Webber.

-Ce petit avait un don pour la cardio, se renfrogna Hahn en lançant un regard moqueur aux deux autres.

-Tu plaisante, se marra Callie, il était fait pour l'ortho, j'ai jamais vu ça !

-Oui, mais c'est pour la plastique qu'il allait opter, je le sens, rétorqua Sloan.

Les titulaires commencèrent à se prendre la tête pour savoir dans quel service le nouveau aurait été le plus habile, haussant de plus en plus le ton, donnant à la discussion des airs de cacophonie. Richard était vraiment étonné. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu des spécialistes de leurs acabits se disputer un résidant de cette manière. En une semaine, Newton avait été dans chacun des quatre services et avait toujours satisfait aux exigences de ses titulaires. Décidément, les apprentis chirurgiens de la Côtes Est possédaient une rigueur et une capacité d'adaptation supérieures à ceux de la Côte Ouest, mais il leur manquait quelque chose d'important. Ils étaient parfaits pour la chirurgie générale, s'adaptant facilement à tout type d'intervention, mais ils n'avaient que très peu d'expérience pour les spécialisations. De ce que Richard en savait, le _Misery Hospital_ ne possédait comme spécialité la cardio et l'ortho. Il n'avait pas de chirurgien plastique ni de service de neurologie, l'équipe du centre universitaire était essentiellement composée de généralistes.

Sortant soudain de ses pensées, Webber se rendit compte que les quatre autres étaient à la limite de ses jeter dessus pour se bagarrer. Cela attestait ce qu'il avait dit la veille à propo de la cour de récréation. Même ses titulaires étaient de foutus gamins. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ordonna le silence d'une voix forte. Quand ils se furent calmés, il les regarda tout à tout et attendit que quelqu'un parle.

-Et on peu savoir pourquoi il part ? demanda Derek, calme.

Avec un soupire, le Chef se résolut à leur raconter toute l'affaire, des causes du départ de Boston à la prise de tête avec les autres. Il ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal, mais il avait bonne espoir de le voir revenir. Bailey lui avait proposé un plan simple et efficace qui, il l'espérait, allait fonctionner.

oOoOoOo

Izzie restait assise sur le banc, dans le vestiaire des résidants, sans bougé. Elle se tenait en face du casier vide d'Arthur, il était passé, mais avait réussi à les éviter. Elle se sentait vraiment comme une imbécile. S'il était parti, s'était entièrement de sa faute. Si seulement elle avait su tenir sa langue, si elle n'avait rien dit, si… si… avec des « si » on mettait Seattle en bouteille, comme disait le proverbe. Oui, elle avait commis une bévue, encore une, et elle s'en voulait horriblement. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient secs.

Alex entra à son tour, la vit assise seule, et s'approcha. Il avait envie de se montrer gentil, mais il était encore trop énervé intérieurement contre lui-même pour pouvoir dire le moindre mot gentil. Il se contenta de s'assoir à côté d'elle en face de son casier. Ils restèrent assis en silence un instant, puis Izzie parla à voix basse.

-Peut-être que si on allait s'excuser auprès de lui…

-Ca servirait à quoi, franchement ? rétorqua sèchement l'autre, en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

Isobelle tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche entre-ouverte. Voulant dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

-On devrait quand même essayer, répéta-t-elle.

Karev tourna sa tête des mauvais jours vers elle, restant muet. Elle insistait.

-On devrait vraiment faire quelque chose, Alex. Tu sais où il habite, on pourrait.

-Tu vas la fermé oui ? lui lança-t-il avec hargne. On a merdé Izzie ! et quoi que l'on fasse, ça ne changera rien au problème !

-Non, il doit forcément…

-Il était venu pour oublier Boston, et à cause de nous, tout l'hôpital lui rappellera là-bas. Il ne nous pardonnera jamais et il ne reviendra pas !

Ayant appuyé chacun de ses mots en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il reporta son attention sur son casier, qu'il fixait avec intensité pour éviter d'avoir à la regarder encore. S'il la regardait, il allait exploser. Stevens, se pinça les lèvres, regardant le banc, puis se leva. Elle s'était déjà changée avant l'arrivée d'Alex et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de porte et tourna la tête pour voir s'il bougeait, mais il resta fixé sur le banc, à regardé droit devant lui d'un air mauvais. Il luttait, s'insultait probablement intérieurement, Izzie le connaissait. Il valait mieux le laisser seul dans ses moments, et pour cella, elle quitta la pièce.

oOoOoOo

Meredith emballait les tasses dans du papier journal, assise à la table. Elle aidait Arthur à faire ses cartons. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir physique de le forcer à rester, alors autant le conforter dans son idée de partir. Il était en train de ranger ses fringues dans un carton, assis sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Meredith glissa la tasse protégée par son écrin de papier dans un autre carton, puis rompit le silence, il avait échangé à peine trois mots depuis vingt minutes. Ils avaient passé un long moment à se faire face, debout, se fixant droit dans les yeux, puis elle lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il lui avait tendu le journal en lui demandant (imposant serait plus exact) de ranger la vaisselle.

-Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Bien sûr, elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais poursuivit calmement en attrapant une autre tasse.

-C'est ton droit de te taire, mais j'aimerais quant même préciser que je n'étais au courant de rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir.

Arthur stoppa son mouvement, le bras plongé dans le carton de vêtements, lui tournant toujours le dos. Meredith attendit quelques secondes, puis demanda en appuyant ses mots :

-Arthur, parle-moi !

Elle l'entendit soupirer profondément, puis il se releva et vint s'assoir en face d'elle. Il la fixa dévisagea, puis parla enfin, d'un ton sec.

-Bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Tu pourrais me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier. Je n'ai rien compris au pourquoi du comment. Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'étais au courant de rien et j'ai été franchement surprise de ta réaction.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, persuadé qu'elle se payait sa tête. Tout l'hôpital avait parlé, elle devait forcément être au courant. Pourtant, il ne décela pas le mensonge, ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard. Il prit une grande inspiration et se résolu à lui expliquer.

-J'avais confié à Karev qu'un titulaire me tournait autour à Boston, sans lui parler de… du viol. (En disant cela, il détourna le regard instinctivement, baisant la tête et la voix). Et je lui avais demandé de garder le secret.

-Là, c'est toi qui a été idiot, lui précisa stoïquement Grey, Alex ne sais pas se taire. Il ne faut rien lui confier.

-Je pensais, que nous étions amis lui et moi. C'est lui qui m'a accueilli le premier jour, je pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me suis trompé.

-Ca arrive.

-Après, j'ignore comment il a su que j'avais eu un rapport avec le titulaire, mais j'imagine que Cristina n'est pas étrangère à cette affaire !

En disant cela, il s'était saisi de deux verres qui trainait sur la table et d'une bouteille de whisky pas encore débouchée. Il dévissa rapidement le bouchon et versa un peu du liquide ambré dans les récipients, en glissant un à son invitée.

-Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool Arthur, lui rappela-t-elle en hochant la tête en guise de désapprobation.

-Je ne travaille plus demain, donc je vais boire ! rétorqua l'autre juste avant de prendre une gorgée, juste trempé ses lèvres pour dire vrai. A la grimace qu'il arbora, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de boire. D'autant que le spiritueux devait être à température ambiante et trainait en plein soleil. Il devait par conséquent être particulièrement imbuvable, mais par politesse, Meredith en prit une gorgée, se retenant de le recraché, pendant que son camarade reprenait.

-Ouais, ce doit être Cristina la coupable. Sale fouineuse.

-Je te rappelle que Cristina est ma meilleure amie.

-Ca ne change rien au fait que je pense que se soit une sacrée garce ! s'exclama Newton après une autre gorgée.

L'alcool lui montait déjà à la tête, il ne tenait vraiment pas du tout. Il poursuivit :

-Elle a appelé et on lui a dit pour le truc avec le titulaire. Et elle en a parlé à Alex, qui en a parlé à Izzie, qui est une langue peu fiable.

-Sur ça, je ne peu pas nier. Izzie a tendance à ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, approuva sa vis-à-vis en faisant semblant de boire pour ne pas le contrarier.

-T'as pas faim ? demanda soudainement Arthur, sans aucune cohérence.

Meredith battit des paupières, prise de cour par la question. Elle hésita un instant.

-Tu ne devais pas finir tes bagages ? fit-elle ironiquement en prenant une tasse en main et jouant avec.

-C'est bon, ça peut attendre demain, je pars que le soir. Allez, je veux boire pour oublier !

Levant les yeux aux ciels, la jeune femme enfila son manteau et suivit Arthur dans sa folle lubie.

oOoOoOo

-Tu as besoin de boire ! s'exclama Cristina en posant un verre de whisky devant Alex.

Elle l'avait récupéré dans les vestiaires, cela devait faire une heure qu'il ne bougeait pas de son banc. Pour essayé de lui remonter le moral (elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais une part infime d'elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais) elle l'avait amené chez Joe pour se détendre. Visiblement, ça ne marchait pas, il prit le verre et le vida presque cul-sec sans la remercier d'avoir payé. Elle ne releva pas ce détail, mais n'en pensait pas moins. C'était franchement dépriment de le voir comme ça, les bras croisés sur la table, à regardé droit devant lui en tirant la tronche.

-Tu compte jouer les « Monsieur Sourire » toute la soirée ou je peux espéré qu'Alex revienne ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Lâche-moi Yang !

-Ok, si tu préfère rester là et t'apitoyer sur ton sort, à toi de voir, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle se leva pour aller au bar en l'abandonnant, mais il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se tourna et croisa son regard colérique. Son sourire, s'effaça, et elle regarda la main d'Alex crispée sur son avant-bras.

-Tu me fais mal, tu sais ?

-Tu peux bien faire la maligne, Yang, mais je te rappelle que dans cette histoire on est autant dans la merde l'un que l'autre.

Il la lâcha et elle se pencha vers lui.

-Rappelle-moi juste qui a finalement tout balancé à Miss Je-parle-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre.

Il la regarda avec une crispation faciale de colère, et elle ajouta d'un ton calme avec un petit mouvement de tête et un demi-sourire :

-Tu vois, je ne me sens pas fautive. Mais si tu veux, tu peux culpabiliser pour nous deux. Bonne soirée.

Elle prit sa verte sur le banc molletonné et s'éloigna. Elle prit ses clés de moto dans la poche de son jeans, regardant vers le bas en arrivant devant la porte, et manqua de se prendre Meredith. Surprise, celle-ci s'exclama :

-Cristina ?!

-Meredith ? qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle aperçu Newton dans son dos, qui la regardait avec hargne.

-..fais là ?

Arthur venait de se tourner pour partir, mais la brune l'attrapa agilement par le bras et le retira vers l'intérieur.

-Non, tu restes ici ! intima-t-elle. On vient boire, et tu reste aussi Cristina !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, fit l'Asiatique en zyeutant le jeune homme qui la toisait d'un air rancunier.

-Laisse là partir, si elle a trop peur d'affronter ses erreurs ! lança Arthur.

-Qui s'est qui voulait partir à l'instant, lui répliqua la Coréenne.

Se vexant, il contourna Meredith et entra dans le bar, se plaçant pile devant Yang. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, mais c'était largement suffisant pour la regarder de haut. Ils se défièrent du regard.

oOoOoOo

-Alors ? demanda Richard à Miranda près du tableau de planning des blocs pendant qu'elle le refaisait.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Bailey, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait demander.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Meredith ? Newton revient ?

-Cela fait des heures que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, Monsieur.

-Et bien appelez-la, fit-il calmement.

Miranda suspendit son mouvement, et se tourna lentement vers le Chef qui la regardait comme un enfant attendant la permission d'acheter un jouet.

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! J'ai déjà essayé d'appeler ! Meredith ne répond pas !

-Très bien, alors…

-Dès que j'ai le moindre signe de vie de sa part, je vous tiens informé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais terminer ceci pour être tranquille demain, Monsieur.

-Oui, d'accord, répondit Richard mal à l'aise, continuez, c'est de l'excellent travail.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Miranda seule. Elle était pensive et se demandait si son idée lumineuse n'était pas en fait un désastre. C'est à se moment qu'arriva Marc Sloan. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil au tableau, les poings sur les hanches, la bouche ouverte. Après un instant, il tourna la tête vers elle est demanda :

-Vous avez des nouvelles pour Newton ? Il devait être dans mon service demain…

Bailey, ferma les yeux, respira profondément et reboucha le stylo qu'elle avait en main. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui en rouvrant les yeux et le fixa en silence avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle en avait mare. Elle lui donna une réponse simple, dans un haussement de ton :

-NON !

Puis elle déboucha le stylo et se remit à écrire, laissant Sloan la regarder d'un air surpris. Il se pinça les lèvres, son regard fuyant sur le côté, et partit sans dire quoi que ce soit.

La voix de Callie résonna dans le couloir une seconde plus tard. Elle arrivait à pas rapide.

-Bailey, vous avez des nouvelles pour Arthur…

Miranda se tourna d'un coup vers elle. Elle était à bout de patience.

oOoOoOo

Grey regrettait amèrement d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils restent tous. Elle se retrouvait plantée entre Karev, Yang et Newton qui se dévisageait les uns les autres en silence. L'ambiance était si lourde qu'elle eut l'impression de pouvoir la palper. Elle les observait tour à tour et attendait que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche. Il passa un long moment, puis enfin, Karev parla, simple et vif dans ses propos, sans haussé le ton.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Arthur pouffa.

-Et t'aurais fait quoi si je te l'avais dis ?!

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

-Tu vois, tu peux même pas répondre à ça.

-Si tu me l'avais dis, moi j'aurai… tenta Cristina.

-Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé Yang ! persiffla Newton.

-Ouais, ferme-là Yang ! ajouta Karev.

-Non ! s'énerva-t-elle. Non je ne vais pas la boucler ! Je vous rappelle que cette histoire me concerne aussi !

-C'est pas ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, répliqua Alex en la foudroyant du regard.

-J'ai menti !

Le silence retomba, toujours aussi oppressent. Meredith prit une gorgée de sa vodka, les regardant se toiser du regard, puis finit par craquer. Elle abattit violement son verre sur la table couverte de déchets de cacahuètes, se qui attitra l'attention de tout le monde.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Cristina en la regarda de haut en bas, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui vient de sursauter.

-J'en ai marre de vous voir vous observer comme des chats prêts à se bondir dessus ! Vous allez régler cette histoire ici et maintenant, le temps que j'aille aux toilettes !

-T'es bourrée, demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non ! rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, tanguant légèrement (ce qui lui donna tors).

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en vacillant, puis dès qu'elle eut disparu derrière la porte du couloir des toilettes, ils se replongèrent dans leur partie muette de regards méprisants.

-Donc, tu pars ? demanda froidement Karev en prenant une gorgée de whisky sans le quitter des yeux.

-A qui la faute ? répondit narquoisement l'autre.

-Et tu vas où ? interrogea Yang, assise à côté d'Alex.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Rien, c'est vrai, admit la Coréenne. Si tu préfère, on peut aborder les questions qui fâches… genre : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à Boston ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda-t-il ironiquement en penchant légèrement là tête avec un sourire narquois.

Elle hésita un instant, puis finit par répondre sincèrement :

-Oui !

-Ok, fit Arthur en hochant la tête. Très bien, je vais vous raconté comment le pauvre petit Arthur Newton s'est fait violé par un de ces titulaires en qui il avait confiance.

Il vida cul sec le shot de tequila posé devant lui et mordit dans le citron, grimaçant. Il avait en horreur la sensation de brûlure que laissait toujours chez lui les alcools forts. Il reprit, sentant immédiatement l'alcool lui monter à la tête.

-Je commence par quoi ? Comment il a éloigné de moi tous mes amis pour me rendre vulnérable, comment il m'a créé une super réputation de merde auprès de tout le _Misery_ ou je passe directement au moment ou il me viole, avec les détails si sa peut te faire plaisir Yang.

Elle ne répondit pas, baisant les yeux vers la table en se mordant les lèvres. Là, elle commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais les simples entêtes des chapitres de cette terrible histoire étaient largement suffisants.

-Ho, je sais ! s'exclama-t-il en saupoudrant la peau entre son indexe et son pouce de sel après l'avoir humidifié de citron pour boire son deuxième shot. Je pourrais aussi te parler du moment, après, où la direction m'a supplié de ne pas porter plainte en me promettant qu'il serait sanctionné comme il se devait, mais qu'il fallait que je pense à la réputation de l'hôpital.

-Ils ont fait ça ? demanda Cristina, consternée en relevant le visage.

-C'est pour ça que je suis parti !

-Mais… quitte à ne plus êtres chez eux, tu ne voulais pas amener ça devant la justice ?! demanda-t-elle, soudainement insurgée contre le _Misery Hospital_.

-Tsst, est ça aurait servis à quoi ? Les gens me regardait soit de manière faussement compatissante, soit avec du dégout, rétorqua Newton. Et je dois te remercier, d'ailleurs.

-ME remercier ? s'étonna Yang.

-Oui, grace à toi j'ai vu exactement les mêmes regards moqueurs et dégoutés dans les couloirs hier. Même Izzie a détourné le regard…

En disant cela, il avait lécher le sel sur sa main, s'apprêtant à vider sa seconde tequila dans la foulée, mais suspendit son geste quand un petit mot vola dans les airs, à peine audible.

-Trouillard.

Arthur, reposa lentement le shot et tourna la tête vers Alex

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

-T'es juste un trouillard, répéta Karev.

-Comment oses-tu ?!

-Alex ?!

-T'as fuis au lieu de porter plainte, t'as fuis Boston au lieu d'affronter les regards et aujourd'hui, tu fuis encore. Tu es juste un trouillard.

En finissant sa phrase, dite en regardant le concerné droit dans les yeux, il prit une gorgée de son whisky.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! ragea Arthur en se levant.

-Et là, tu fuis la réalité en refusant d'admettre que tu es juste un foutu pétochard !

En disant cela, Alex s'était redresser sur son siège et regardait en face l'autre.

-Je vais vraiment te butter, bouillonna ce dernier en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire crispé.

-Pétochard ! répéta Alex en se levant, posant les mains sur la table et se penchant en avant pour avoir son visage près du sien.

-Ferme-là !

-Pétochard !

Cette fois, il appuya sa phrase en le poussant légèrement. Arthur perdis son sang froid et l'attrapa par le col, près à lui mettre une fois de plus son poing sur la tronche. Derek, qui était arrivé entre temps et observait la scène en compagnie de Meredith depuis le bar arriva en courant et, avec l'aide de Cristina et Grey, les sépara.

-Ca suffit, calmez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

-Karev, calme-toi ! intimait Cristina en retenant Arthur pendant que Shepherd tirait l'autre vers le fond de la salle.

Newton, se débattit, ordonna qu'on le lâche, se calmant petit à petit. Quand il cessa d'opposer de la résistance, les deux filles le relâchèrent, prêtent à le reprendre s'il tentait quelque chose. Remettant d'un mouvement d'épaule sa veste en place, il s'éloigna vers la porte, demandant pardon au passage à Joe pour le grabuge et sortit sous les regards médusés de l'assistance. Cristina s'approcha d'Alex et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia, pas pour lui faire mal, mais pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était imbécile.

oOoOoOo

Bailey sortait de l'hôpital par la porte secondaire. Elle fut fort surprise de trouver Newton assis sur le banc, la tête baissée, reniflant bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux.

_Le choc-post-traumatique se manifeste sous divers formes…_

Il releva la tête en l'entendant approcher et elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, s'asseyant sur le banc avec un grand soupir, posant son sac à main. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de devoir s'occuper des petites tracasseries de ses internes… d'autant plus que Newton ne l'avait pas été. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, Arthur continuant de regarder ses pieds en larmoyant.

_La phase de guérison varie selon les cas, mais la plupart du temps…_

Soupirant encore, Miranda tendit le bras et lui frotta le dos avec tendresse. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il se calme et qu'il lui raconte ses problèmes. Son mari allait râler, mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Elle entendit Arthur déglutir bruyamment, puis sa voix brisa le silence.

_C'est lorsque le patient accepte de coir en face ses problèmes…_

-Il m'a violé.

-Je sais… répondit-elle en baisant les yeux, soupirant intérieurement, scandalisée.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Meredith arriva avec une légère gueule de bois au débriefing matinal. Elle se plaça entre Yang et Karev (Izzie était déjà au dispensaire), les mains dans les poches. Bailey arriva avec son planning et commença à donner la répartition des tâches. Ils la regardaient tous égrainer les noms, à l'affut de ce qu'elle leur avait réservé. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois lorsqu'une voix familière chuchota dans leur dos.

-Tu es vraiment le pire des connards Karev et je ne pense pas réussir un jour à m'entendre avec toi.

Les trois résidants se tournèrent à moitié, la bouche bée. Arthur se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés les dévisageant. Il poursuivit avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu parler.

-Je suis plaintif, pas marrant et assez chiant comme mec, mais je ne suis pas un trouillard. Je ne fuis pas.

Bailey appela son nom, il était avec Sloan comme prévu. Il s'avança, passant entre Karev et Yang qui le regardèrent passé, médusés. Arthur échangea un sourire avec Meredith, qui semblait ravie de le voir encore ici.

_Qu'il commence à aller mieux…_

* * *

_Alors ? votre avis ?_

_Avec ce chapitre, on arrive au bout de la premère partie, la présentation du nouveau personnage et de son sombre passer. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va avancer vers autre chose. Plus de personnage de la série vous entrer en jeu et le scénario vas accélerer par rapport au épisode de la saga. Si là on est en pleine saison 4, d'ici un chapitre ou deux, on passera à la saison 5. _

_Et j'espère que vous serrez toujours du voyage ! ^v^_


	9. Chapter 5 : le pardon (partie 1)

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le rédiger, mais c'était par pure manque d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas poster pour poster. Donc voilà, on est reparti pour la suite (le deuxième cycle, si on veut bien dire) de ces aventures. Nous retrouvons donc Newton et toute l'équipe du Seattle Grace quelque temps après la fin du chapitre précédent._

_Comme je me suis plus penché sur des fics Assassin's Creed ces derniers temps, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main pour Grey's Anatomy, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si toutefois c'est le cas…_

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le pardon (1****er**** partie)**

Il s'était passé bien des choses depuis qu'Arthur avait décidé de rester. Dans les plus notables, un accident d'ambulances dans l'entrée des urgences, le fils du Dr Bailey avait eut un grave trauma (mais une guérisseuse l'avait remis en place), le Docteur Montgomery avait fait un saut rapide pour un petit patient dont le cœur poussait hors de sa cage thoracique et Alex qui commençait à débloquer à cause d'Ava, ou de Rebecca… Newton n'avait pas très bien compris toute l'histoire. C'était un des résidants de troisième année qui lui avait expliqué l'accident du ferryboat, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'apitoyer sur le sort de son ancien-potentiel-nouvel-ami. Pour tout dire, en dehors de Meredith et George, Arthur essayait au maximum d'éviter Karev, Yang et Stevens. Dans le cas d'Izzie, il avait cependant commencé à lui pardonner, peut être à cause de son côté empoté. Pour les deux autres en revanche, la connerie sans nom dont ils avaient fait preuve après son arrivée le mettait encore hors de lui quand il y pensait. A cause d'eux (ou grâce à eux, il ne savait pas trop), il avait été obligé de se battre et de faire face à cette histoire, mettant petit à petit les choses au clair avec une grande partie de l'hôpital, à l'exception de la dermatologie, dont il essayait de s'approcher le moins possible de peur de tomber sur Tony Giacomo.

Il avait passé énormément de temps avec le Dr Hahn, qui essayait de l'avoir à la place de Cristina, par Shepherd, qui lui faisait rattraper le temps perdu sans neurologue à Boston, et par Torres, avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander si sa place n'était pas justement en orthopédie, car il prenait un grand plaisir à réparer os et articulations, mais il s'en tiendrait à ses principes et ne choisirait une spécialisation de manière définitive qu'en temps voulu (c'est-à-dire en cinquième année). Depuis quelques semaines, Shepherd est Meredith travaillaient ensemble sur un essai clinique, qui se soldait jusqu'à présent par un échec total. En plus, l'essai ne se passait pas dans la meilleure ambiance du monde car les deux tourtereaux s'étaient séparés et Derek s'était mis en couple avec une de ses infirmières de bloc du nom de Rose.

Mais ce n'était pas là le problème. Arthur était encore sous le choc des évènements survenus à Boston, et sur conseil de Richard Webber, il suivait une fois par semaine des séances avec le Dr Wyatte. Ce jour là, il se tenait assis dans le fauteuil du cabinet de la psy. Il regardait droit devant lui, jouant avec ses mains. La femme l'observait, les jambes croisées, son bloc note posé en travers. Elle lui faisait un bref récapitulatif de tout ce qui avait été dit au cours des semaines précédentes.

-Nous avons beaucoup progressé, Dr Newton. Vous avez réussi à vous ouvrir à moi.

-Il m'arrive encore de rêver de ce jour, précisa-t-il en continuant de fixer le mur devant lui.

-Oui, ça fait partie de la guérison. Vous avez subit un traumatisme important, il faut parfois des années pour s'en remettre. Mais vous avez parlé, vous avez cité nommément le problème : le viol.

En entendant le mot, un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme et il tourna le regard vers l'aquarium.

-Vous refuser encore pour le moment de citer le nom de l'agresseur, ce qui peut être compréhensible. Mais la vrai question est « pourquoi » ne voulez-vous pas le nommer. Est-ce que c'est pour le protéger, malgré ce qu'il vous à fait subir ?

Il y eut un silence. Elle soupira, cela ne menait à rien, il n'était pas encore prêt à donner le nom, pas prêt à affronter cette personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses notes, il y avait un autre sujet à aborder.

-Et au niveau de votre travail ici ? Comment se passe votre intégration ? Vous m'aviez parlé d'une angoisse quand à l'idée de devoir affronter le regard des autres, est-ce toujours le cas ?

-Franchement, au final, personne ne m'a fait de remarque. Je sais qu'ils savent tous, à cause de l'_autre imbécile_, mais j'imagine que le Chef, ou le Dr Bailey leur a fait la morale. Parfois on me pose la question, mais ça va, j'arrive à gérer.

-Et quand on vous demande d'en parler, est-ce que vous leur répondez directement, ou bien essayez-vous d'éluder la question ?

-Je réponds en essayant d'éviter d'étaler les détails.

-D'accord (elle griffonna un mot sur le papier). Et en ce qui concerne « L'autre imbécile », lui avez-vous parlé depuis la dernière séance ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de lui parler. Nous avons été dans des domaines différents toute la semaine.

-L'avez-vous fui ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes défilé chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de vous ?

-Je… je ne crois pas.

-Je pense que vous le fuyez, Arthur. La question que je voudrais vous poser étant : pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à esquiver votre collègue ?

-Il m'a pourri la vie ici en révélant mon passé publiquement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui accorder la moindre importance.

-Parce qu'il a une importance pour vous, Dr Newton (en disant cela, elle avait posé le bloc-notes sur le bureau à côté d'elle et s'était penchée légèrement en avant.). De la façon dont vous me l'avez dépeint, il parait évident que vous le considériez comme un ami, un confident, une personne en qui vous aviez suffisamment confiance pour lui raconter vos problèmes, même si vous ne lui avez pas raconté toute l'histoire.

-Bein je me suis bien planté, c'est un abruti doublé d'un traitre.

-Cette phrase prouve ce que je vous dis. Si vous vous êtes senti trahi et que vous ressentez de la collère contre lui, c'est bien la preuve qu'il a encore de l'importance pour vous.

La bipper d'Arthur sonna, interrompant la psychologue dans son explication. Le résidant jeta un rapide coup d'œil au message et se leva.

-Je suis désolé Dr Wyatte… il on besoin de moi à la mine.

-Allez-y. La semaine prochaine, même heure. Tâchez de réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire et d'ouvrir le dialogue avec le Dr Karev.

Elle lui serra rapidement la main et il sortit, croisant Meredith qui venait à sa propre thérapie, prenant sa place dans le cabinet de la psychologue.

oOoOoOo

Au moment où Arthur arriva à la mine, enfilant une veste de protection jaune, les paroles du Docteur Wyatte résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il y avait dehors Miranda, Callie (avec qui il travaillait depuis une semaine), Lexie, ainsi que… Karev.

_Et merde !_ pensa-t-il en sortant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Lexie, sans accorder un regard à Alex, qui pourtant le fixait bizarrement.

-Une étudiante bourrée qui a escaladé un arbre pour un défi à la con et est retombée sur la jambe de son copain, expliqua Torres.

L'ambulance arriva, l'urgentiste en sauta, poussant le brancard en annonçant :

- Cassandra Haller, 20 ans, fracture du bassin et possibilité de lésion à la colonne vertébrale.

-John Lewis, 20 ans, fracture du tibia gauche.

-John, je suis désolée ! pleurnichait la jeune fille, immobilisé sur son brancard.

Tous les gens présent échangèrent un regard surpris. Callie et Arthur la prirent en charge. Le june homme se pencha au-dessus du visage de la patiente, parlant d'une voix ferme :

-Cassandra, vous me reconnaissez ?

-Ha ! Docteur Newton !

-Vous m'aviez promis de ne plus boire autant ! la gronda-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, sanglotait-elle.

-C'est au Dr Torres que vous devriez vous excuser, elle vous avait si bien remis les côtes.

-C'est vrai, approuva la latinos, tout ça pour vous retrouver trois mois après.

-Lexie, réserve un scanner et demande son dossier, demanda Arthur.

-Ok, Dr Newton, passez lui une ampoule de vitamines et du (elle cita un médicament quelconque) en intraveineuse pour la dessouler, ordonna calmement Callie en épluchant rapidement le rapport des ambulanciers.

- Entendu, répondit le résidant en s'exécutant, serrant le garrot pour avoir une veine suffisamment gonflée pour placer une voie centrale.

- Le type à juste besoin d'un plâtre, intervint Alex en s'approchant d'eux.

-Parfait… occupe-t-en alors.

-Arthur peut pas le faire ? Le Dr Bailey à besoin de moi et…

-Bailey, vous avez besoin de Karev dans l'immédiat ?! lança Arthur au travers de la salle des urgences en se tournant vers elle.

Miranda, qui remplissait un rapport, leva le regard vers lui, vit l'éclat revanchard dans le regard de Newton et rétorqua, énervée !

-Même ici vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre ?! Karev, tu travailleras avec le Dr Torres à partir de maintenant !

Sans un mot de plus, elle retourna vers l'entrée pour accueillir une nouvelle ambulance. Alex posa un regard mauvais sur Arthur, qui le toisa par-dessus la patiente avec un sourire mesquin. Lexie revint à cet instant pour leur annoncer que le scanner 2 était libre. Sans attendre d'avantage, ils y conduisirent la jeune fille. Le scanne révéla une fracture du coccyx ainsi qu'un léger décalage des vertèbres lombaires L4 et L5. Ce fut Lexie, qui avait tout lu sur l'anatomie du squelette humain, qui fit le diagnostique, épatant Callie lorsqu'elle expliqua le meilleur moyen de faire l'intervention.

-Pour une interne de première année, t'es douée ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Ok, Lexie, Arthur, vous venez au bloc.

-Et moi ?! s'exclama Karev, entre la surprise et la vexation.

-Toi… tu vas t'occuper de la jambe de Mr Lewis, puis tu feras la visite de mes pré-op.

-Lexie ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

-Lexie a fait le diagnostique, donc Lexie vient au bloc, rétorqua calmement Torres en ramassant ses papiers.

Voyant le regard intransigeant de l'orthopédiste, il partit en grommelant. Callie ferma la porte et se tourna vers Arthur, avec un regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu vas me dire ce que c'est que ce cirque ».

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'était ce coup de gueule aux urgences ?

-Il cherchait à éviter les taches ingrates, ça m'a énervé, répondit le résidant avec un sourire ironique.

-Je pense plutôt que tu essaye de lui faire payer d'avoir balancé ton histoire à tout l'hôpital. Mais peut-être que je me trompe.

-Tu te trompe.

-Ok, on va dire que je te crois. Mais Arthur, si tu as des choses à mettre au point avec lui, faites le vite, votre comportement commence à énerver tout le monde. Surtout Bailey, et si elle en a trop mare (elle fit une mimique bizarre) ça risque de barder pour tous les deux.

-Merci pour le conseil Dr Torres.

-Bon, on y va ?! demanda-t-elle en souriant. Un petit massacre à la perceuse, ça te remettra les idées en place.

-Vous me laisserez manier la perceuse ? demanda l'autre, avec un regard de petit enfant à qui on promet une sucrerie.

-Oui.

Et dans la bonne humeur, Newton se dépêcha de préparer Cassandre pour une nouvelle opération. Pendant ce temps, Karev fit passer sa mauvaise humeur en étant désagréable avec Izzie, qui semblait pourtant avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire à propos de Rebecca. Plus tard il rejoignit le comptoir du service d'orthopédie et demanda le dossier à l'infirmière pour le remplir. Seul problème, Newton était là aussi. Ils échangèrent un regard sombre.

-Ton opération c'est bien passée, tenta Karev avec le plus d'amabilité qu'il pouvait.

Un petit sourire sarcastique se dessina au coin des lèvres d'Arthur. Il cliqua son stylo et le rangea dans sa poche, tendant le dossier à l'infirmière avec amabilité. Sans dire un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Alex n'en revenait pas. Qu'il lui ait répondu hargneusement l'aurait énervé, mais sans plus, mais l'ignorance, c'était trop.

-Tu refuse de me parler maintenant ? C'est très mature de ta part ! lui lança-t-il.

Arthur s'arrêta, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, se mordit la lèvre, puis répondit froidement :

-Je parle pas aux abrutis.

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit son chemin pour aller s'occuper de Cassandra, qui devait s'être réveillée à présent.

oOoOoOo

Callie se laissa tomber avec un long soupire dans le canapé de la salle des résidants. Bailey lui lança un regard intrigué, et lui demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'orthopédiste laissa glisser sa tête sur le côté, dans sa direction, et la regarda avec un air abattu.

-Je viens de passer la journée à la maternelle.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, fit sarcastiquement Miranda.

-Sérieusement, il faudrait faire quelque chose, c'est plus vivable leur petite guéguerre !

-Et donc, vous venez m'en parlez parce que… ?

-Vous êtes la Cheffe des résidants, vous ne voudriez pas allez essayer de leur parler ? Se sont tous les deux d'excellents médecins, mais ils ne peuvent pas se concentrer s'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler.

-Et que suggérez-vous que je fasse concrètement ?

-Forcez-les à travaillé ensemble, ils seront obligés de s'entendre.

-D'accord, fit Bailey, en levant les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

-Merci Miranda…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain à l'heure du débriefing, comme chaque jour, les résidants se réunirent autour du Tiran. Elle distribua les plannings, Meredith en neuro, Izzie en obstétrique, Yang en cardio (Hahn lui lança un regard de tueuse)…

-Karev et Newton au dispensaire…

-Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent-ils presque simultanément.

Bailey se tourna vers eux avec un regard ferme, qui signifiait clairement « on ne discute pas ! »

-Quoi, vous avez un problème à propos de ça ?

-Aucun Dr Bailey, assura Arthur avec un sourire crispé.

-Karev ? demanda Miranda en le regardant fixement.

Il garda uninstant le silence, visiblement énervé par cette distribution, puis ajouta :

-Aucun.

- Bien ! Maintenant, houst !

Sans attendre qu'elle ne se répète, ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, se donnant des coups de coudes qu'ils espéraient discrets, tout en s'insultant à voix basse. Miranda se demanda si c'était finalement une si bonne idée que ça. L'avenir le lui dirait.

* * *

_Voilà, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?_


	10. Chapter 5 : Le pardon (partie 2)

_Bonjours à toutes et tous ! Je sais que j'ai laissé passer un long moment sans travailler sur cette fic et je m'en excuse platement. Mes excuses foireuses ? Alors pour dire la vérité, j'étais complètement pris dans la réalisation d'une fiction Assassin's Creed (oui, la même qu'au chapitre précédent), mais j'arrive au bout. En plus, je me suis également affairé dans mon projet de roman, ce qui à pas mal monopolisé mon temps… plus la recherche d'un emploi (j'ai finalement trouvé et je commence fin janvier). Bref encore désolé de vous avoir laissés en plan, mais à présent, je compte me repencher sur cette histoire, donc allons-y joyeusement ! ^_^_

_Encore un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le pardon (2****eme**** partie)**

La journée ne faisait que commencer, et le calvaire des deux hommes avec. Arthur déverrouilla la porte du dispensaire « Denny Ducket » et pénétra entre ses murs, ses internes sur ses pas, Karev sur les leurs. Que se soit pour l'un ou l'autre, la journée s'annonçait longue, très longue. Il n'y avait encore personne pour le moment (en même temps, à six heures du matin, peu de gens se levaient pour aller chez le médecin). Sans piper mots, Alex alla s'installer derrière le comptoir et se posa de manière désinvolte avec un magazine. Rien que de le voir faire ça, Newton tiqua quelque peu, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole, la journée en sa simple présence s'avérerait déjà suffisamment pénible sans qu'il ne déclenche une guerre verbale. Pour occuper ses internes, et lui-même, en attendant l'arrivée de patient, il se proposa de leur montrer comment procéder à des points croisés sur des bananes.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils en ont quoi que ce soit à faire de tes explications ? lui lança Karev après un moment.

-On dirait que oui, puisque tes internes aussi m'écoutent, rétorqua sèchement Arthur en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

-Et ils y arrivent ?

-Moyennement, à croire que « quelqu'un » ne s'applique pas à leur apprendre le métier.

En entendant ça, Alex se leva d'un bon, l'air furieux en claquant le magazine sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une vieille femme poussa la porte du dispensaire. De petite taille, des cheveux gris coupés courts et frisottant, le visage marqué de belles rides, le dos légèrement vouté, des lunettes rondes posées sur son nez. Elle devait avoir la septantaine bien trempée. Elle s'aidait d'une canne pour avancer et avait avec elle un petit sac à main en tissu.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en s'avançait de quelque pas, juste avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Aussitôt, tous les internes, ainsi que les deux résidants, s'étaient levés pour aller à sa rencontre. Karev fut le plus rapide et la prit en charge, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la petite mamie avec un sourire presque bienveillant. Arthur s'immobilisa près du comptoir, il savait qu'ici le règle du « premier venu, premier servi » s'appliquait pour récupérer les patient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter qu'Alex et son côté bourrin soit très recommandé pour une grand-mère. Il allait surement trop la brusquer et cela lui faisait peur. Au pire, il pourrait récupérer la patiente de force s'il voyait que l'autre se montrait trop bourru avec elle (et il en profiterait pour le dénoncer à Bailey de manière à ce qu'il se fasse rosser, ce qui lui procurerait une certaine satisfaction). Il se pencha vers Julia, son interne, et lui murmura :

-Tu te mets avec lui sur ce cas et tu ne le lâche pas d'une semelle…

-Très bien.

-Bonjour Madame, fit Alex, je suis le docteur Karev pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-J'espère bien que vous pouvez quelque chose jeune homme, sinon je ne serais pas là ! rétorqua sèchement la vieille femme en le dévisageant.

Newton manqua de s'étouffer en retenant un éclat de rire. Aucun des médecins présents dans la pièce ne s'était attendu à ce qu'une petite mamie ait ce genre de comportement. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux qu'Alex s'en occupe. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait abasourdi par la vigueur de la réponse. La vieille continuait de le toiser et lança :

-Vous comptez me faire un examen médical ou vous préféré rester planté là avec cet votre tête de demeuré ?

-Je…heu, très bien Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il lui désigna l'un des lits et elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers celui-ci. Il la suivi et tira le rideau pour pratiquer l'examen en privé. Les voix passaient toutefois au travers.

-Si vous voulez bien retirer votre haut que je puisse…

-A non ! Sale pervers, j'exige que ce soit une femme qui m'ausculte !

Karev sortit en reculant du « boxe » et fit un signe de tête à Julia (qui attendait à côté), lui désigna vers quoi tourner son examen et se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir. Arthur resta à côté de lui, arborant un grand sourire moqueur. Karev le foudroya en déclarant :

-Tu fais le moindre commentaire…

-Je n'oserais pas voyons, répondit l'autre en se retenant de rire.

Un bref silence s'installa. Tous deux fixait le rideau tiré et écoutait attentivement ce que faisait l'interne, qui semblait très bien se débrouillé. Un homme entra ensuite, pris en charge par un interne de Karev, puis encore un autre.

-Celui là doit avoir un simple rhume observa Alex qui le regardait se moucher vivement, le nez rouge.

-Mais peut-être pas, vas voir tire-au-flanc ! lui répondit calmement Arthur avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu pourrais le faire, t'as personne non plus je te signale, s'insurgea l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas tu t'occupe de la vieille casse-pied…

Karev réfléchit rapidement et se ravisa immédiatement.

-Très bien, garde là. Avec un peu de chance, ce serra une tumeur nasale.

-J'en doute fortement, répondit Newton en consultant le dossier que son interne venait de remplir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ennemi naturel en train de prendre en charge le nouveau venu, un poil brusquement mais plutôt professionnellement. Le porte-document à la main, il s'éloigna rapidement vers les rideaux tirés et entra dans l'alcôve ainsi créée.

-Bien, Madame Richemont, bonjours, je suis le docteur Newton.

Il lui tendit la main. En la lui serrant la vieille femme le dévisagea de biais en demandant.

-Encore un troisième, il faut combien de médecin pour une mamie dans mon genre ? J'espère que ça ne va pas gonfler la facture…

-Madame, le principe d'un dispensaire et de permettre des consultations quasiment gratuite.

-Quasiment ?! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie en chiffres ? Deux-mille dollars ?!

-Juste les frais administratifs Madame, répondit Arthur avec un léger sourire en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté du lit. Je ne m'occupe pas de la comptabilité de l'hôpital, mais cela doit tourner en dessous des vingt dollars.

-Mais vous n'en savez rien, fit remarquer la vieille femme avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes au moins honnête, c'est une bonne qualité jeune homme… bien, alors racontez-moi tout, je suis mourante ou pas encore ?

-Pas encore, sourit Arthur le médecin en revérifiant encore une fois le dossier pour être sûr. D'après ce que je lis, il semble s'agir de grippe, rien que de très banal avec cette humidité.

-Si c'était l'humidité qui me rendait malade ça se saurait jeune homme ! rétorqua sèchement la vieille femme. Je vis à Seattle depuis mon enfance et le climat ne m'a jamais dérangée… ce doit forcément être autre chose.

-L'examen n'a rien montré…

-Si j'ai bien suivit la hiérarchie de cette hôpital, c'est une apprentie qui m'a fait ce foutue examen, comment savez-vous qu'elle ne s'est pas gourée comme une débutante ?!

-Nos internes sont tout à fait entrainés et habitués à ce genre de consultation. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux éventuellement vous faire une prise de sang et l'envoyer au laboratoire. De cette manière nous serrons fixé d'ici une petite heure…

-Faites ça vite et bien ! J'ai une partie de bridge à quinze heures !

-Très bien, répondit Arthur en enfilant une paire de gants. Si vous voulez bien relever votre manche.

Il lui passa le garrot et n'eut pas à le serrer de trop, car les veines de la vieille femme étaient parfaitement saillantes. Il pratiqua la prise rapidement et sans problème (elle râla vivement au moment de la piqure, mais rien de plus) et demanda au troisième interne d'amener ça au laboratoire pour analyse, le priant expressément de leur indiquer de se dépêcher. Il ne supporterait pas cette vieille râleuse pendant des heures durant. Après quoi, il invita la patiente à se rendre à la cafétéria et de prendre un café, ou un thé, ou peu importe pourvut qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de trop, mais suffisamment pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre se plaindre de tout. Il retourna au comptoir pour déposer le dossier, profita d'une seconde pour prendre une gorgée d'eau, juste avant d'entendre Julia appeler :

-Il s'enfonce, code bleu !

Aussitôt, instinctivement, il se tourna et se précipita vers elle dans le même mouvement, imité par Karev. Ils arrivèrent près du patient – un petit garçon d'envions six ans dont le père paniquait à côté – presque en même temps et, échangeant un regard entendu, entamèrent la procédure habituelle.

-Julia, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! demanda Alex en poussant le corps du gamin sur le côté pendant qu'Arthur glissant la plaque de plastique dur en dessous de lui pour pouvoir entamer le massage cardiaque.

-Mon Dieu, Sam, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! paniquait le père à côté du lit, tentant de s'approcher de son enfant sans penser que cela gênait les médecins dans leur travail.

Newton échangea un regard à Alex, lui demandant silencieusement s'il se débrouillait et il sembla comprendre, hochant positivement la tête. L'autre prit donc en charge l'homme.

-Monsieur, votre fils est en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque, si vous voulez qu'il s'en sorte, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous éloigner afin que nous puissions lui sauver la vie.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'était juste de la toux !

Alex avait entamé le massage cardiaque, Julia amenait les palettes pour le choquer tout en expliquant le cas du patient. Sam Baggins, six ans, venu pour une forte toux qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours avec une poussée de fièvre à 38.2°C. La pression au moment de la vérification avait été à 152, beaucoup trop élevé pour un enfant de cet âge.

-Très bien, bipe le Docteur Hahn ! ordonna Karev en continuant le massage.

Arthur, qui avait convaincu l'homme de reculer au fond de la pièce, revint vers le lit en tirant un peu le rideau (pour éviter que les autres patients assistent à toute la scène) et se plaça en face de l'autre résidant, prenant les palettes.

-Charger à 100 !

Julia appliqua le gel sur le défibrillateur, puis régla la puissance du voltage, Alex retirait ses mains du torse du gamin et préparait une seringue d'adrénaline au cas où le cœur ne se relançait pas après une minute.

-Dégager !

Le petit corps chétif ressauta au moment de la décharge, mais le cœur ne battait toujours pas. Cela faisait maintenant une minute, Alex injecta l'adrénaline dans la veine du bras pendant que Julia chargeait à 120.

-Dégagez !

Deuxième rebond. Cette fois, un rythme, un peu faible mais présent, se fit voir par l'ECG, dessinant la traditionnelle suite de courbes si réconfortantes indiquant la présence d'un battement. Les deux médecins regardèrent l'écran, puis échangèrent un bref regard satisfait, s'envoyant une félicitation mutuelle pour l'avoir réanimé avec brio, mais le patient n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire. Ils leurs fallait trouver rapidement la raison de cette arrêt cardiaque, ou au moins avoir une piste suffisamment plausible à fournir à Hahn, qui débarquerait telle un dragon dans la pièce dans quelques instant. Alex se saisit du dossier pour revérifier tout le dossier pendant que l'autre demandait à son interne d'aller rassurer et s'occuper du père. Il contourna ensuite le lit et prit à son tour le porte-document que lu tendait son collègue. Avant que Julia soit trop loin, il lui demanda par précaution.

-Tu as tout noté où tu lui as administré quelque chose de plus ?

-Non, juste une ampoule de vitamines, je pensais à une grippe ou un début de bronchite…

-D'accord, vas-y maintenant.

Alex tira retira le rideau pour les isoler, se positionnant à côté d'Arthur. Ils lisaient tous les deux le dossier, incrédule.

-Ok, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il c'est passé, il n'y a rien qui puisse laisser supposer quelque chose de grave au premier examen, commenta le premier hochant la tête, dubitatif.

-Je réserve un scanner ou on attend Hahn, interrogea le brun.

Il y eut le bruit de la porte d'entrée ouverte à la volée et Arthur lui répondit avec un regard presque effrayé :

-Je crois que ça répond à ta question.

La seconde d'après, Erica, le regard furieux, écartait vivement les rideaux et leur envoya à tout les deux un regard mauvais (c'était la première fois qu'elle en dirigeait un contre le nouveau résidant, ce qui le fit ce sentir plutôt mal à l'aise) et demanda d'une voix où pointait une colère contenu :

-J'espère que vous avez de bonne explication à me fournir !

Elle arracha presque le dossier des mains de Newton et le parcourut rapidement pendant qu'Alex se justifiait.

-Nous ne comprenons pas nous-mêmes Dr Hahn…

-Que toi, Karev, tu ne comprennes pas ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, railla-t-elle sans le regarder, continuant d'éplucher le rapport. Dr Newton, votre avis.

Arthur hésita une seconde, s'humectant les lèvres avant de déclarer lui aussi ne pas avoir la moindre idée pour ce cas. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager que le patient tombe en arrêt.

-Et bien évidement, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, vous avez immédiatement réservé un scanner pour me faire gagner du temps…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qu'Erica identifia comme un « non ». Elle se cala le dossier sous le bras en émettant un grand soupir de colère.

-Je constate à regret que le manque de réactivité du Seattle commence à vous toucher aussi Dr Newton, c'est regrettable. Très bien, Dr Grey, emmener ce petit au scanner deux et dite leur qu'il est prioritaire sur tout les autres.

Lexie (qui avait accompagné la terrible cardiologue lorsque celle-ci avait été bipée) s'exécuta, lançant un regard navré aux deux autres. Elle retira le frein du lit et l'emmena à la suite du dragon. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne réussissent à reprendre leur vie.

-Ton premier blâme de Hahn, railla Alex avec un sourire en coin. Ca fait quel effet ?

Arthur le regarda droit dans les yeux, et hocha les épaules pour signifier que cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir. Ils retournèrent s'occuper de leurs patients respectifs. Le quinquagénaire avec le nez bouché souffrait s'une sinusite des plus bénigne (il lui prescrivit une fumigation à l'eucalyptus et un spray nasal de sérum physiologique). Quant à Arthur, il eut droit à un jeune cycliste (cela lui rappela le jour de la _DeadBabys_ et par conséquent, sa brouille avec Alex et Cristina, mais étrangement, il ne ressentit pas de colère cette fois) à qui il fit trois points de suture à la jambe car il s'était vautré en allant en ville faire des courses. Madame Richemont revint une petite heure après l'incident, ponctuelle et emmerdeuse au possible, remontée par trois café. Le médecin s'amusa de l'avertir des effets néfastes du café, surtout chez les personnes d'un certain âge. Ce à quoi elle répondit pendant qu'il prenait l'enveloppe avec les résultats du laboratoire (juste arrivés) :

-Au point où j'en suis, je bois du café si je veux ! Bon, jeune homme, ces résultats ? Je vais claquer cette fois ? C'est la tuberculose ?

-Ho non, c'est bien pire, répondit Arthur entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, c'est parfaitement incurable et mortel à cent-pour-cent. Ca s'appelle vivre.

-Vous avez pompé un clown ce matin, petit comique ?! persifla l'odieuse petite vieille en le dévisageant.

Presque choqué d'entendre une phrase pareille dans la bouche d'une personne de cette âge, le médecin sortit la fiche avec les conclusions des analystes et la lui tendit.

-C'est un début de bronchite virale. Vous êtes mûre pour deux semaines de repos intensif. Pour soulager la toux, je vous ai prescrit un sirop à prendre avant les repas pendant dix jours et aussi un cachet une fois par jour pour lutter contre la fièvre. Pensez à bien vous hydrater et tâchez de rester au chaud.

-J'ai déjà eu la bronchite dans ma vie, je sais comment me soigner jeune homme !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais j'aimerais toutefois surveiller l'évolution de la chose. Revenez dans dix jours, si possible. Si je ne suis pas ici, je laisserais un message au médecin de garde.

-C'est dingue, on dirait vraiment que vous savez de quoi vous parler…

-Je fais mon travail et j'essaye de le faire bien.

-Si vous le dites. Bien, et bien à dans dix jours jeune homme.

Elle sortit enfin du dispensaire et s'éloigna rapidement avec son sac de médicament. Il y eut un soupire de soulagement général. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, les deux ennemis se partagèrent de manière plus où moins correcte le travail. Vers quatorze-heures, Julia, dans toute sa gentillesse leur amena leur déjeuner car Bailey leur avait expressément interdit de sortir du dispensaire de toute la journée (même s'il prend feu, avait-elle précisé). Ils s'installèrent tous deux au bureau et entamèrent les boites à repas. Un silence presque pesant s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à savoir s'il fallait où non entamer la discussion, ou continuer à se terrer dans le mutisme. Finalement, Alex tenta d'ouvrir la conversation, se surprenant lui-même.

-Je voulais te remercier pour le gamin…

-Sam Baggins ?

-Ouais, lui (il déglutit, cherchant comment tourner la conversation).

-Me remercier de quoi ?

-Qu'on ne se soit pas pris la tête.

L'autre reposa son assiette en plastique sur le comptoir et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à en passer par là, mais les mises au point semblaient maintenant inévitables. Il se posait toujours la question de savoir s'il devait faire un pas vers Karev ou non, s'il allait lui pardonner aussi facilement ou si au contraire il devait continuer de le faire la gueule indéfiniment. Les paroles du Dr Wyate lui revinrent en tête : « Karev à de l'importance pour vous », « vous le considériez comme un nouvel ami, une personne en qui vous pouviez avoir confiance ». Mais la plus importante des recommandations de la psy du personnel était sans doute de parler à « l'autre idiot ». Il chercha à savoir s'il ressentait en cet instant de la colère, du mépris ou de l'apaisement (celui de voir Alex tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue).

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail Karev, répondit-il. Si on avait dû se prendre la tête, ce gosse serait sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle.

-Donc tu comptes encore me faire la gueule en dehors du boulot, conclut sombrement Alex avec, il semblait, presque de la déception dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ? Faudrait savoir, soit tu me snobe, soit tu me parle, tu peux pas faire les deux à la fois.

Arthur réfléchit quelques secondes, reprenant une gorgée d'eau. La réaction de son vis-à-vis l'amusait presque et lui rappelait le type qui l'avait accueilli et en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour parler d'avant. Finalement, peut-être bien que Wyate avait raison, que toute cette histoire de reproches n'était en fait qu'une fausse excuse. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir de nouveau avoir un confident. Meredith jouait ce rôle pour le moment, mais on ne pouvait pas forcément parler de tout avec une personne de sexe opposé. Grey, par exemple, n'aimait pas parler de baseball, contrairement à Karev. Il se rappelait leur longue discussion sur les _RedSox_ele deuxième soir de son arrivée et sentit un élan de mélancolie l'envahir. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de pardonner.

-Disons que je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée de te reparler plus librement.

-Tu me casse les pieds à tourner autour du pot, riposta Alex.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler…

Il se leva sous le regard perplexe de l'autre et jeta sa boite vide avant de poursuive.

-Finissons cette journée, on en reparlera après si tu veux. Je vais aux toilettes.

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfila dans les WC du dispensaire, plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à gérer une discussion calme et aimable avec celui qui lui avait causé autant de torts. Et pour dire la vérité, il avait hâte d'arriver en fin de journée pour pouvoir terminer cette conversation et mettre les choses à plats. En espérant que tout ce passe bien, évidemment.

* * *

_Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera la troisième et dernière partie du « pardon ». Est-ce qu'Arthur arrivera à pardonner à Karev ? Celui-ci ne risque-t-il pas de gaffer encore et de tout gâcher ? Le gamin va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et surtout, est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin ce décidé à mettre Casandra Haller en consultation pour son alcoolisme ?! _

_Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Je vais tâcher de travaillé à fond dessus pour rattraper le retard, c'est promis ! _°v°

_Allez en piste ! _


	11. Chapter 5 : LE pardon (partie 3)

_Voila la suiteuuuu ! Je ne l'ai pas mise en ligne plus vite à cause des fêtes de fin d'année. (Oui, je trouve à chaque fois de excuses différentes XD ) Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que cette histoire en cours, donc ça devrait aller._

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me commentent !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le pardon (3****eme**** partie)**

La journée allait bientôt se terminer, il n'y avait pas eut beaucoup d'agitation dans l'après-midi. Deux trois cas de grippe car la saison s'y prêtait, sinon rien de plus important qu'une arcade ouverte qui n'avait même pas nécessité de points. C'était les internes qui s'étaient d'ailleurs occupé de presque tout le monde. Les deux résidents se tenaient chacun à un bout du comptoir, remplissant de la paperasse où lisant des magazines. Depuis leur discussion de début d'après-midi, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé, se terrant dans le mutisme. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire, comment faire pour briser cette _omerta_ qui s'était installée entre eux et durait depuis déjà quelques mois. Le Dr Bailey était passée voir si tout ce passait bien un peu plus tôt et leur avait appris, lorsqu'ils avaient demandé des nouvel du petit Sam, que ce dernier souffrait de lésions aortique, la veine ayant été éprouvée par la forte fièvre. Le Dr Hahn et le titulaire en pédiatrie l'avaient opéré en début d'après midi, mais, il s'en sortait très bien, bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Elle demanda ensuite aux internes si les deux grands imbéciles qui leur servaient de mentors s'étaient bien entendus, s'il n'y avait eu aucunes disputes. Elle fut surprise mais ravie d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient très bien conduits, de manière professionnelle et sans chamaillerie du début à la fin. Miranda, clignant des yeux en se tournant pour regarder les deux concernés, resta un moment silencieuse. Elle se saisit du rapport journalier du dispensaire (que Arthur venait de remettre au clair), le parcouru rapidement des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur les deux résidents et remarqua leur air d'enfants attendant une remarque. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanche, tenant toujours le porte document, et demanda de son ton brusque :

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'espère que vous n'attendez pas que je vous félicite d'avoir fait votre travail !

-Non, on attendait plutôt un blâme pour le gamin, répondit désinvoltemment Alex, les mains dans les poches.

-Un blâme ?! Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te blâme ! Tu n'es plus un enfant Karev, si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, tu es assez grand pour te faire la morale tout seul, non ?!

Alex se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant légèrement stupide, mais n'en laissant rien paraitre sur son visage. Arthur sourit, se retenant de rire. Bailey tourna son regard sur lui, un regard de reproche.

-Dr Newton, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire bêtement ?!

L'interpelé se ressaisit très vite, reprenant un air neutre et répondit que ce n'était rien. Bailey leur demanda de s'occuper des derniers patients, de faire l'inventaire (pour pouvoir remplir les bons de commandes de matériel) et de fermer le dispensaire d'ici une heure. Ensuite, elle partit, le rapport sous le bras, en lançant un regard satisfait aux deux jeunes. Si on leur demandait, ils jureraient même avoir entraperçu un mince sourire étirer les lèvres du « Tiran ». Ils échangèrent un regard, puis partirent chacun d'un côté sans un mot. Karev s'avança vers un de ses internes et lui ordonna un peu sèchement de s'occuper de l'inventaire, lui volant son patient au passage. Arthur regarda la scène depuis la réserve, ayant déjà commencé à remplir le listing de ce qui avait été utilisé. C'était l'une des choses qui pouvait le plus l'énerver, quand quelqu'un essayait d'échapper aux taches dites « ingrates » en se défilant ou en déléguant sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, se retenant de lancer à l'autre une remarque bien sentie du genre « Tu délègue parce que tu ne sais pas compter ?! ». Ils avaient réussi à se parler et travailler ensemble sans se prendre le chou aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de tout foutre en l'air. Il savait maintenant parfaitement qui était Karev et il ne pourrait pas le changer, même en le lobotomisant. C'était un crétin imbu de lui-même, qui n'aimait que la chirurgie pure et dure, quitte à délaisser la médecine standard et l'administratif. Chacun son caractère, chacun ses défauts. Au moins compensait-il en étant doué dans ce qu'il faisait.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, à sa grande surprise, Alex vint pourtant s'occuper de l'inventaire avec lui. Arthur lui lança un regard franchement étonné. Remarquant son trouble, l'autre lui répondit avec un sourire insolent :

-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton regard désapprobateur tout à l'heure ?

-Mon regard ? Quel regard ? demanda le noiraud, faussement surpris.

-Le regard qui signifiait : « Quel vauriens ! » quand j'ai demandé à Bill de s'occuper de l'inventaire à ma place.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle, menti l'autre en se détournant, gêné.

Il retourna vers le comptoir avec une boite de médicament pour pouvoir noter son nom sur la liste des choses qui allaient venir à manquer. Alex compta rapidement les boites de bobines de gaze, puis s'approcha à son tour du bureau, se posant à côté d'Arthur en le regardant écrire.

-Faudrait recommander de la bande adhésive 36 et des capotes pour les thermomètres, il en reste à peine 30.

-Ok, répondit l'autre, n'osant pas le regarder, fixant le document qu'il était en train de remplir.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait plus personnes dans la salle à part eux et deux internes refaisant les lits avec l'aide d'un des aides-soignants. Il sentait le regard du brun posé sur lui, sachant pertinemment que la discussion allait être inévitable. Ils en avaient parlé pendant leur repas en début d'après-midi, c'était même lui qui avait suggérer d'attendre la fin de la journée pour discuter. Mais maintenant que l'heure était arrivée, il doutait d'avoir envie de cette confrontation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui pardonner sa bêtise ou non. D'ailleurs, que ressentait-t-il vraiment pour Karev ? De la haine ? Du mépris ? Ou lui avait-il simplement pardonné sans même y penser ? Quelque soit la réponse, s'était le dernier moment pour se décider, car Alex ne le lâchait pas du regard, la confrontation était désormais inévitable.

Lentement, prenant une grande inspiration, il finit de remplir la feuille, cliqua son stylo pour le ranger dans la pochette de sa veste et se tourna vers l'autre en respirant profondément, le cœur battant. Il fixa son regard sur le nez de ce dernier pour donner l'impression de le regarder dans les yeux et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Après un court silence, Alex, hésita, puis parla :

-Alors ? On fait quoi pour nous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ? répliqua Arthur d'un ton las.

-On pourrait recommencer comme avant, quand tu es arrivé, par exemple.

-Les choses sont différentes maintenant, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-En quoi ?! interrogea sèchement Karev en fronçant les sourcils.

Newton ferma les yeux en soupirant intérieurement. Alex était-il imbécile à ce point ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre d'où venait le problème. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit les paupières et regarda l'autre directement cette fois.

-Tu ne vois pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, neutre.

-D'accord, j'ai fait une connerie, mais je te rappelle que c'est Izzie qui a radoter à tout l'hôpital. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu pourrais lui pardonner à elle et pas à moi ?

-Je te faisais confiance Alex ! s'exclama à moitié Arthur, exaspéré par la lenteur d'esprit de son vis-à-vis. Je te faisais confiance, suffisamment pour te révéler un moment grave de ma vie, et tu m'as poignardé dans le dos.

Le brun sembla franchement surpris, sursautant même imperceptiblement en ouvrant de grands yeux. Alors le problème venait de là ? Il s'en doutait, mais de là à parler de coup-bas…

-J'en ai marre, répliqua-t-il sèchement, ne sachant pas comment gérer le sentiment de culpabilité qui venait de le picoter. Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses, des dizaines de fois même. Tu veux quoi de plus ?! Que je me mette à genoux, là maintenant, et que je te supplie de m'accorder ma rédemption ?!

-Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Arthur, que l'attitude de l'autre exaspérait de plus en plus. Tu pourrais le faire, mais ce ne serait pas digne de toi.

Les deux internes avaient cessé de travailler, inquiétés par les éclats de voix entre leur mentors, et observait la scène en silence, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Les voyant ainsi du coin de l'œil, Arthur se tourna vers eux et leur lança d'une voix rude :

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?! Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre, comme amener ces foutus bons de commandes à la compta ?!

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, médusés, il ajouta un « oust ! » tonitruant, les faisant sursauter. Sans perdre de temps, ils prirent les papiers sur le comptoir et allèrent vers la porte. Julia s'arrêta sur le pas et lança un regard interrogateur à son responsable. Elle n'aimait pas du tout se faire donner des ordres par Karev, qui lui était fortement antipathique. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas d'ordres à lui donner normalement, c'était Arthur son résident et point final. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer de s'exécuter car il ne souhaitait pas la mêler à leurs chamailleries puériles. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, il reporta son attention sur Alex et lui lança :

-Tu passes tes nerfs sur les internes maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça.

-Ferme-la ! ordonna le brun, serrant les poings.

Il sentait monter une rage pas permise en lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait de ce disputé avec Arthur le mettait hors de lui ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disputait avec quelqu'un, et en général, il n'en avait rien à faire d'être apprécié ou non. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante à ses interrogations.

De son côté, Newton se posait les mêmes questions, sans forcément trouver plus de conclusion cohérente. Il était partagé entre l'envie de retourner en arrière, de pouvoir faire confiance et bien se marrer, et la blessure qu'avait laissée la trahison. Il détourna le regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Karev en faisait autant apparemment. Après un court silence, Arthur sursauta quand l'autre donna un grand coup de poing dans le comptoir. Il regarda la main serrée, dont les phalanges avaient heurté violement le plan en produisant un bruit sourd. Ses yeux, emplis de stupeur, remontèrent ensuite sur son vis-à-vis, qui le regardait avec une expression de colère et d'exaspération. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Le noiraud le rattrapa et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, interpelé par la réaction vive de l'autre.

-Attend Alex…

Ce dernier se retourna et écarta la main d'un mouvement sec, toisant Newton en répliquant :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à essayer de recoller les morceaux avec quelqu'un qui, à l'évidence, n'en a absolument rien à faire de savoir que je puisse me sentir coupable.

La phrase avait été dite sur un ton singulier, appuyant les mots. Arthur fut dérouté par la sincérité qui semblait dégager de cette réplique. En plus, l'expression qui avait passé dans son regard appuyait encore cette impression. Pour le coup, l'ancien de Boston se sentit mal. Il avait peut-être – sûrement même – été trop loin. Karev le fixa encore un instant, puis se détourna et sortit en lui rappelant de fermer à clé le dispensaire. L'autre resta seul un moment, comme pétrifié, ayant envie de hurler tellement il se sentait imbécile. Il venait, par pur orgueil, de briser toutes ses chances de réconciliation. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute cette fois, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'Alex n'avait pas essayé. Soupirant, il sortit à son tour et ferma comme convenu. Il traversa ensuite la cour et retourna dans l'hôpital. Son service était censé se terminer d'ici vingt minutes, mais avec ce qui venait de se produire, il allait beaucoup plus probablement aller voir Callie pour voir si elle n'avait pas des vieux plâtres à détruire ou une opération bien trash avec des os à vif sur le feu. C'était horrible comme pensée, mais ce serait probablement la seule chose qui lui éviterait de penser et de se sentir coupable. Ou bien il aurait tout aussi bien pu se rendre au bureau du Dr Wyate et lui demander une consultation d'urgence pour lui expliquer comment il avait foutu en l'air trois mois de thérapie en moins de dix minutes. Non, elle allait lui prendre la tête plus qu'autre chose en cherchant à lui faire trouver les solutions par lui-même. C'était ce qu'il reprochait aux psys, ils ne servaient concrètement à rien sinon à poser des questions sans donner la moindre réponse. Ca reviendrait franchement moins cher de parler à son frigo et au final, ce serait pareil au niveau de l'inefficacité.

Il traversa l'hôpital à pas rapide, se rendit au deuxième étage et bifurqua dans l'aile droite de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le service d'orthopédie. Il tomba sur le Dr Wang, le titulaire du service, et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu Tores. L'Asiatique tiqua vivement, sans toutefois perdre son calme, et lui rappela que s'il avait des questions, c'était à lui qu'elles devaient être posées. Visiblement, le sexagénaire proche de la retraite n'appréciait guère que tout le monde considère son élève comme meilleur que lui. C'était de l'orgueil professionnel, mais dans un sens Newton le comprenait, même s'il trouvait également que Callie était réellement meilleur que le médecin aux yeux bridés. Après l'avoir flatté quelque peu en lui demandant un détaille sur une des interventions les plus remarquables de sa carrière, il réussit à obtenir l'information, remercia le titulaire et repartit dépité. Le Dr Tores était déjà partie depuis un moment en compagnie du Dr Hahn. Toutefois, il avait reçu de quoi s'occuper. Wang lui avait demandé, puisqu'il cherchait absolument du travail à faire, d'aller s'occuper du suivi post-op de Cassandra Haller, puisqu'il était de toute façon son médecin référent avec Callie. Il traversa l'hôpital en sens inverse, passa sur la passerelle et se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres. Dès qu'il entra, le visage de la jeune femme, immobilisée par une armature métallique servant à l'empêcher de bouger tout de suite après l'opération, s'illumina.

-Bonjour Dr Newton, vous venez me faire la morale encore une fois ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

Arthur s'approcha du lit et prit le dossier pour lire le rapport de celui qui avait du s'en occuper aujourd'hui (il s'agissait de George, heureusement) en lui rendant son sourire.

-Non, pas ce soir, répondit-il avec amusement. Je vois que vous aviez mal se matin et qu'on vous a administré de la morphine…les douleurs ne sont pas réapparut ensuite ?

-Vers quatre heures, j'ai eut un pic de douleur mais c'était supportable.

-Je vois (il nota car il n'y avait aucune remarque à ce sujet dans le rapport).Et maintenant, sur une échelle de1 à 10, à combien situez-vous la douleur ?

-Je dirais cinq, désagréable mais supportable.

-Dites-donc, vous êtes sacrément endurante, la plupart des gens sortant de ce type d'opération de redressage de la colonne se trouve entre sept et neuf, se moqua-t-il légèrement.

-J'ai toujours été résistante, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous prescrire un calment léger pour la nuit, ça vous permettra de dormir sans désagrément.

-Parce que vous croyez franchement qu'on peut dormir avec cette machine de torture ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement en désignant l'armature. Non, je préfèrerais éviter les médicaments superflus si c'est possible.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Ce serait plus confortable.

-Merci mais non. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ce sera tellement désagréable que ça me mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête et que ça m'évitera de recommencer.

-Je l'espère pour vous, répondit calmement Arthur en griffonnant le refus de la patiente dans le dossier. A la troisième prise en charge en état d'ébriété avancée ou de comma éthylique, la législation m'oblige à vous inscrire de force dans un programme de sevrage.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Hélas, soupira-t-il, jouant à la perfection la comédie.

En réalité, aucune législation n'était mise en place dans cet Etat, mais lui faire peur l'aiderait peut-être à ne pas récidiver. C'est ce qu'il espérait du moins. Il posa encore deux trois questions de routine, releva les données des différents appareils de mesures, puis signa le rapport.

-Très bien, je repasserais demain, je préfère vous suivre moi-même que de vous laisser entre les mains de mes collègues, rigola-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

-Docteur Newton, attendez ! appela Cassandra au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

-J'aimerais savoir une chose…

-Je vous écoute, déclara le résident en s'approchant du lit.

-Est-ce que quelque chose vous tracas sur le plan personnel ?

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, franchement surpris par la question. L'air déstabilisé, il demanda :

-Comment ça ? Je veux dire… qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire ça ?

-Vous aviez l'air triste et perturbé en arrivant ici.

-C'est exact, répondit le médecin d'un ton pincé. Et je peux savoir en quoi cela vous concerne ?

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, je vous apprécie énormément et je me demandais simplement ce qui a bien pu vous arriver, c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas certain que mes problème puisse beaucoup vous intéressé, trancha Arthur, qui n'était pas vraiment ravi d'avoir cette conversation, ce n'était pas très professionnel.

-Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que si vous voulez parler à une tierce personne pour vous sentir mieux… je suis là.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ?! Je suis votre médecin, dans une semaine vous serez dehors et si tout va bien on ne se reverra jamais.

-Parce que je vous ai embêté en me blessant deux fois, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant doucement. Ce serait un moyen de me faire pardonner.

-Bonne nuit Cassandra, coupa net Arthur, mal à l'aise et énervé en même temps.

Il sortit de la pièce, parcourut une dizaine de mètres dans le couloir, puis soupira et revint en arrière. Il était vraiment faible, mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Même si c'était une parfaite inconnue un peu casse-pied et à tendances alcooliques. En rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre, il se répéta dans sa tête que tout ceci n'était pas très éthique.

oOoOoOo

Karev entra dans le bar de Joe de mauvaise humeur. La discussion de tout à l'heure avec Arthur l'avait énervé au plus au point. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui que l'on prenait pour un imbécile dans cet hôpital ? Pourquoi les gens le prenaient-ils en permanence pour le méchant, la cible à abattre ? Bon, ok, il n'avait pas un caractère facile, mais ce n'était pas une raison tout de même. Il avait aussi de bons côtés ! C'est vrai qu'il ne les montrait pas souvent, mais les gens ne prenaient jamais la peine de gratter un peu la surface, d'essayer devoir ce qu'il y avait sous la surface. Dans un certain sens, cela l'arrangeait, car sous cette façade d'ironie et de _bad attitude _qu'il arborait, se cachait un être sensible, un enfant forcé de grandir trop vite, encore effrayé par la vie et le regard des autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça, c'aurait été trop dur à gérer. Il n'y avait que trois personnes au monde qui savait réellement comment le prendre : Izzie, Meredith et… et Arthur, aussi bête que ça paraisse. Dès son arrivée, il avait eut l'impression qu'il pouvait retirer certaine couche, montrer un peu plus le vrai lui, ne pas avoir besoin de se cacher. Et il avait trouvé le moyen de foutre en l'air tout ça en moins d'une semaine. Vraiment, c'était un crétin !

-Tu bois seul ? C'est plutôt mauvais signe.

Il reconnu la voix et tourna la tête sur le côté. C'était Callie, posée au bar à côté de lui, lui souriant sympathiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton un peu bourru.

-Je suis venue avec Erica, elle vient d'aller aux toilettes. Et toi ?

-Rien !

-Mmm. Ta journée avec Arthur c'est mal passée, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! rétorqua hargneusement l'autre.

Calliope le regarda avec surprise, elle connaissait son mode de réaction, mais ça la surprenait encore. Toutefois, elle ne s'en laissa pas découdre et continua de lui parler.

-Ok, c'est donc bien ça, vas-y, raconte !

-Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ?! s'énerva Karev avant de prendre une grande gorgée de bière.

-Ce qui c'est passé, par exemple. Et utilise un autre ton avec moi, je te prie !

-Laisse tomber Callie, tu sais que Karev est un imbécile impulsif, raisonna la voix du dragon dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent et virent le Dr Hahn, qui dévisagea vivement Alex en venant s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de Tores avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

-Alors toi et le petit Arthur, vous vous êtes chamaillé comme des gamins ?

-Erica, ne le cherche pas trop, lui chuchota l'autre femme en se penchant à son oreille.

-Ha oui, j'oubliais que monsieur Karev était quelqu'un de susceptible.

-Je vous répondrais bien d'aller vous faire voir, mais contrairement à vous j'ai du respect pour les gens, lâcha Alex en se levant, finissant sa bière.

Hahn le foudroya du regard et se leva, l'air de vouloir l'étrangler. Callie lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir au-cas-où, mais elle ne bougea pas, arborant un sourire sadique en répondant :

-Et tu t'étonne de ne pas avoir d'amis avec des répliques pareilles, brave héro.

-Callie, Dr Hahn, bonne soirée.

-C'est ça, fuis, c'est ce que tu sais probablement faire de mieux.

Alex ne répondit pas, n'accorda pas même un regard à la blonde, se contentant de partir en serrant les dents, la mâchoire crispée par l'envie de sortir une réplique cinglante. Il poussa la porte et passa dans la rue. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était franchement énervé, il n'arriverait probablement pas à se poser, même s'il rentrait. Il décida donc de retourner à l'hôpital. Il y aurait bien quelque chose à faire là-bas, et au pire, il irait dormir en salle de repos. Pour une fois qu'il les utiliserait pour leur but premier et pas pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et traversa le hall d'entrée, prenant l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage et se rendre aux vestiaires des résidents. Il l'atteignit en moins de trois minutes. L'hôpital était miraculeusement calme e les couloirs presque vides. Il poussa la porte et entra, s'arrêtant sur le palier. Arthur était là, en train de se changer. Ce dernier le remarqua et s'immobilisa, le regardant depuis le banc. Ils restèrent un petit moment planté comme ça, immobiles et silencieux à se fixer en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient dire. Ce fut finalement Newton qui parla le premier.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Non, je reviens bosser… et toi ? Tu pars que maintenant ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Tu as été bipé ?

-Non… je n'avais envie de rentrer.

Ils détournèrent les yeux, mal à l'aise. Karev s'avança jusqu'au banc, son casier étain à côté de celui d'Arthur. Il s'assit quand l'autre se leva pour enfiler une chemise de ville. Newton s'immobilisa, puis tourna la tête vers l'autre, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Il devait faire ce que lui avait conseillé Cassandra.

-Alex…

Celui-ci tourna leva les yeux pour le fixer, l'air interrogateur.

-…Je voulais m'excuser.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Karev, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Pardon ?

Arthur prit une grande respiration et ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de poursuivre en s'asseyant de nouveau pour être à la même hauteur.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… en fait, pour les trois derniers mois. Tu voulais que je te pardonne et tu as essayés tant bien que mal.

-Attend, tu…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Tu étais probablement sincère, et moi j'ai joué l'idiot, j'ai fait exactement ce que je déteste voir chez les autres : rester bloquer sur le passé. Alors, par rapport à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, c'est à moi de me mettre à genoux pour te présenter mes excuses.

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite, hochant légèrement la tête en détournant les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres. Newton le fixait avec de l'appréhension plein le regard, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction, sa réponse. Il reposa son attention sur lui et eut un sourire un coin. Son fameux sourire en coin reflétant toute son insolence. Il remit sa chemise de boulot dans le casier et se leva, proposant :

-Tu veux passer à la maison voir le match ? Y a les RedSoxe qui jouent ce soir. Et on pourra boire une bière où deux… à moins que tu ne préfère de la panachée…

Arthur eut le même sourire et approuva de la tête.

-Une bière, ça me va.

Ils ne se l'étaient pas dit directement, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le problème était réglé. Ca avait pris trois mois pour se réconcilier, mais maintenant c'était fait. Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse et arrivèrent dans le hall en discutant des espoirs quant à la probable qualification pour la coupe des leagues de l'équipe de Boston.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. C'est à ce moment là que la voix d'Isobelle résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et elle s'approcha d'eux à pas rapide, l'air déterminée.

-Alex, il faut que tu me suives, maintenant !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Et sur un autre ton s'il te plait !

-Raa, tu m'énerves ! Ca fait trois jours que j'essaye de te dire que Rebecca n'est pas enceinte !

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon, Karev encaissa en pâlissant légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il fixait la blonde d'un air abasourdi. Elle ajouta :

-Elle est dans la salle d'examen 12.

Alex tourna la tête vers Arthur, qui acquiesça légèrement. Il était déçu, mais comprenait que la place de l'autre était auprès de sa « copine ». Il regarda à nouveau Izzie, puis partit en courant. Le Dr Stevens, mal par rapport à Newton, ayant compris qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Avant de partir à son tour, elle ajouta :

-Désolée…

Puis elle se tourna et prit la même direction que Karev, laissant l'autre seul dans l'entrée.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ?_


	12. Chapter 6 : La pièce manquante

_Voici la suite !_

_Merci de me suivre et merci pour le reviews !_

_**Fitz**__ : merci d'avoir laisser quatre commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et c'est promis, j'ai deux trois petites choses en projets que tu pourras bientôt te mettre sous la dent ^_^ Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas te créer un compte Fanfic ? Comme ça je pourrais répondre pas MP à tes messages et discuter avec toi ?_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La pièce manquante…**

C'était une mauvaise journée, une vraiment très mauvaise journée. Tout semblait décidé à se liguer pour pomper l'air d'Arthur. Il était normalement censé travaillé avec le Dr Torres aujourd'hui, et il en étant ravis, surtout qu'ils avaient droit à un cas particulièrement délicat et génial : Un jeune homme de 19 ans pris dans du ciment à prise rapide. Sauf que voilà, Meredith avait donné le bipper-magique à Cristina (la pauvre petite déprimait à cause du méchant Dr Burke, qui venait de recevoir un Harper Avery sans la cité dans son interview), qui s'en servait, pour reprendre le terme usité par Izzie le matin même, « pour faire le mal ». Du coup, voilà que la terrible terroriste du bipper lui avait volé cette belle intervention, soutenue par Bailey car elle avait le « bipper-magique ». Donc, il avait été relégué, malgré les protestations de Callie et de Hahn réunies, à s'occuper des post-op et de la paperasse de sa mentor.

En plus de cela, il avait la tête prise parle problème Karev. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient censés s'être réconcilié, mais cet imbécile semblait snober tout le monde. Il avait pris des jours de congés pour s'occuper de sa Rebecca, ou Ava, ou peu importe. Toujours est-il que cet idiot restait enfermé chez lui à prendre en charge une tarée dépressive, persuadée d'avoir fait une fausse couche alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une grossesse nerveuse. Non, en fait, ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'est que cet idiot congénital, en plus d'ignorer tous ses appels, était en train de foutre en l'air sa carrière. Parfaitement, « foutre en l'air sa carrière », c'était le cas de le dire ! Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il prenait ces congés exceptionnels sur ses heures obligatoires, ce qui signifiait que, s'il ne les rattrapait pas avant la fin du mois (dans six jours exactement), il aurait des pénalités, ce qui poserait problème pour la validation du trimestre, qui prenait fin dans… Une semaine également.

Assis dans une des salles d'étude, tapotant nerveusement le bout de son stylo sur la feuille du dossier qu'il étudiait, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de régler ses problèmes. En ce qui concernait « monsieur bloc de ciment », il n'y avait pas grand espoir qu'il puisse le récupérer, vu que Yang détenait le pouvoir au creux de sa main. Il soupira en se laissant partir en arrière dans le fauteuil au moment où George entrait pour chercher un livre, apparemment.

-Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier en voyant l'air énervé du résident.

-Rien ne va George ! soupira Arthur en se massant les tempes d'une mains. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ?

-S'il n'y a pas de un livre qui traite de la toxicité du ciment…

-T'es sur le cas ?! s'étonna l'autre en se redressant dans son siège, le fixant avec un air de reproche.

-Non, répondit simplement le redoublant avec un sourire crispé.

Il attrapa deux livres sur les toxines et sortit de la pièce. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait l'air tendu. Apparemment, le fait de se savoir redoublant, plus celui que personne ne lui donnait de mission à la hauteur de ses capacités le rendaient gentiment fou. Il était un autocuiseur sous pression prêt à exploser à tout moment. Mieux vaudrait ne pas être dans le coin quand il craquerait. Arthur le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir en se l'imaginant en train de hurler sur le Chef et les titulaires. Cette pensée lui redonna le sourire durant quelques secondes, mais ses propres problèmes ne tardèrent pas à reprendre le dessus. Alors qu'il se replongeait dans l'étude du dossier, Izzie entra à son tour et vint se laisser tomber rageusement dans le fauteuil voisin avec un râle d'énervement. Levant lentement les yeux de son papier, il la fixa un instant avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ce qui ne va pas ?! s'exclama à moitié la blonde, à moitié hystérique. Ce qui ne va pas c'est que Karev se croit suffisamment vigilent pour veiller sur une folle !

-Tu parles de Rebecca j'imagine ?

-Qui d'autre ?! Elle s'était auto-convaincue d'être enceinte, et s'est effondrée psychologiquement quand on lui a appris que c'était une grossesse nerveuse. Et elle refuse d'admettre qu'elle avait tort, elle reste convaincu qu'elle a perdue l'enfant

-En effet… qu'es-ce que tu attends pour la faire interner ? interrogea ironiquement Newton en la regardant fixement.

-Pour ça il faudrait que je puisse la faire examiner par un psy afin d'avoir son assentiment, puis la faire admettre au service de psychiatrie, mais je ne peux tout simplement « pas » le faire !

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas le faire ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas lui faire voir le psychiatre de force, surtout si Alex s'amuse à la séquestrer à la maison.

-Il ne fait que s'en occuper, tiqua le jeune homme. Séquestrer, c'est peut-être un peu fort comme mot…

-Ca revient au même. Il est absolument persuadé qu'il peut s'en occuper tout seul, que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes, s'exclama blondie en se levant d'un bond, faisant inutilement le tour de la table pour tenter de se calmer.

-Il est vachement optimiste, lâcha le noiraud en lançant un regard au plafond.

-Et en plus, il refuse de répondre au téléphone pour au moins me dire comment ça va. Tu imagines si elle perd la tête et qu'elle décide de lui faire du mal ?!

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une sacrée hystérique en disant ça, posant son regard de tarée sur lui. Il se demanda intérieurement de qui il fallait avoir le plus peur. Laissant passer un court silence, Arthur déclara :

-Je crois qu'il a plus à craindre de toi…

-Pardon ?! sursauta la blonde sans vraiment comprendre.

-Bein… de ce que tu viens de m'expliquer, elle est replie sur elle-même et pathétique, je la vois assez mal maitriser un homme de la carrure d'Alex…

-Il n'est pas si dur à maitriser une fois à terre…

En disant cela elle avait semblée presque gênée et détourna quelque peu le regard, les pommettes rosissant. Comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, Newton se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, croisa les bras et la coupa avec un sourire amusé.

-Vos histoires de cul ne me concernent pas, tu sais.

- Quoi !? Mais, mais non voyons, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier en faisant un geste de négation de la main.

L'atmosphère sembla se tendre un brin. Il la regardait avec amusement se débattre avec elle-même pour tenter de trouver une justification tenant la route. Il y eut un bref silence, vite rompu par le bruit des bippers. Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué, puis prirent connaissance des messages.

-Mince… fit Isobelle en se levant. Urgence à la mine.

-Callie veut me voir, ajouta l'autre en se levant également.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent la pièce et se séparèrent au bout du couloir. Izzie se demandait bien se que pouvait être son urgence. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la mine, une adolescente faisait une crise de convulsion.

oOoOoOo

Arthur foudroya littéralement Cristina du regard, et elle lui sourit à la manière d'un fauteur de trouble satisfait de son méfait. Torres l'avait à la base appelé lui, pour l'aider avec la jambe du jeune homme pris dans le ciment (il n'était pas encore dégagé entièrement, mais l'accumulation de sang dans sa jambe devenait vraiment inquiétante). Elle avait déjà pratiqué la fasciectomie, il lui fallait de l'aide pour tenter de réduire la plaie. Seulement voilà, Yang avait fait miroiter le bipper, ce qui avait attisé la colère de Newton, qui lui avait rétorqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout à la fois. Le Chef, exaspéré par cette chamaillerie – qui en plus faisait peur au patient, provoquant des saignements par augmentation de la pression artériel – le congédia de la salle de trauma en prétendant qu'ils étaient déjà trop. Vu le regard mauvais qu'Erica posa sur sa résidente, il se consola en se disant qu'elle allait en baver.

En sortant de la pièce, il envoya un coup de pied dans un chariot de matériel pour se calmer et décida d'aller donner un coup de main à la mine. Il croisa Meredith en chemin, apparemment bouleversée par la mort d'un des patients de son essai clinique. Il aurait bien voulu la prendre à part pour discuter un peu avec elle pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter, passant tout droit sans s'arrêter, se contentant de le saluer. Il préféra ne pas poser trop de question et fit de même.

Sitôt arrivé aux urgences, il retrouva une Isobelle hystérique (comme d'habitude en fait) hurlant à moitié au téléphone. Visiblement, elle avait réussi à joindre Alex, mais quelque chose clochait. Au bout de quelques instants, elle raccrocha l'air énervée et se tourna vers lui.

-C'est vraiment un abruti ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda calmement Arthur.

-Je l'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles, être sympa, et il me raccroche au nez en me disant d'aller me faire voir…

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant Izzie dans un tel état, mais il s'abstint de la moindre remarque. Attendant quelque secondes qu'elle se calme, il questionna :

-J'ai plus rien à faire en ortho, t'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

La blonde se tourna pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la salle des urgences. La plupart des lits étaient vide, et les rares patients étaient déjà pris en charges par des internes.

-Non, désolée. C'est un peu mort aujourd'hui.

-Maudite Cristina, soupira Newton.

-J'avais pourtant prévenu Meredith qu'elle allait s'en servir pour faire le mal, alors que si elle me l'avait donné…

-Tu t'en serais également servi pour faire le mal.

-Mais non, sursauta Izzie, sortie de son raisonnement. Pas du tout, j'aurais fais le bien !

-Ce disputer un patient ce n'est jamais bien pour lui.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu aurais voulu le bipper magique, se renfrogna la blonde.

-Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je l'aurais eu sans peine, sourit l'autre pour la narguer.

-En attendant, tu as fini troisième au concours de Bailey.

-Et toi quatrième, alors cacahuète mademoiselle.

Ils sourirent, cette discussion n'avait pas de sens, et dans le fond, ils savaient tous deux que ce bipper magique était une belle idiotie. Après un instant, Isobelle demanda :

-J'y pense, tu as pas mal d'heure sup non ?

-En quoi cela concerne-t-il notre problème ?

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment inquiète pour Alex… enfin, surtout pour Rebecca, mais….

-Et tu espérais que je prenne un petit congé pour aller voir comment ils se portent.

-C'est à peu prêt ça, admis la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

-C'est non ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Izzie, s'insurgea très calmement le résident.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte délimitant la mine du reste de l'hôpital.

-Je t'en supplie, je suis vraiment inquiète !

Elle le poursuivait dans le couloir, le talonnant de près, lui criant à moitié dans les oreilles. Il s'arrêta et soupira profondément.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que je l'ai fait, c'est bien ça ?!

-Exactement, moi je ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital sans raison valable, je suis responsable des urgences…

-Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai plus le droit de quitter l'hosto que toi ?! s'insurgea quelque peu l'autre en se retournant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Non, mais tu n'as rien à faire toi !

-Rien à faire ?! C'est la meilleure celle là. Laisse tomber, je n'irais pas ! s'énerva-t-il définitivement en repartant à pas plus rapide.

-Attend, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même, tes internes se débrouillent très bien sans toi !

Et il disparut au bout du couloir, franchement en colère. _Rien à faire_, quelle réplique de bas étage ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans un hôpital. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait terminé les post-op de Torres, il allait s'attaquer au pré-op à présent. Il passa près de la salle avec le garçon dans le ciment pour en avertir sa responsable de la journée et lui demander s'il y avait des instructions particulières sur certain patients. Callie approuva sa démarche et l'avertit de deux cas qu'elle voulait aller voir elle-même un peu plus tard. En partant, il entendit Hahn l'appeler. Elle lui demanda d'aller voir si Lexie se débrouillait comme il faut en cardio. Il s'exécuta, au moment où il sortait de la pièce, il entendit Bailey s'écrier :

-Sa vessie ! Ca fait quatre heures qu'on l'hydrate.

-Si on ne lui met pas un _cathé sus pubien_… ajouta Erica.

-Sa vessie va exploser, s'indigna Miranda en hochant la tête.

Bien que l'application de cathéter sus pubien ne sois pas la pratique préférée d'Arthur, il se retourna pour interroger la chirurgienne cardio-thoracique si elle voulait qu'il le fasse, mais il croisa à la place le regard de Yang, qui lui fit signe de partir en sortant à moitié le bipper magique de sa poche. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à bien faire, il irait demander en fin de journée à Bailey d'annuler cette stupide récompense. Dégouté, il reprit son chemin en direction de la cardiologie.

oOoOoOo

Alex débarqua à la mine environs vingt minutes plus tard, soutenant Rebecca. Izzie se précipita pour l'aider, interrogeant :

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

-Elle s'est coupée, c'était un accident ! répondit Alex avec hargne.

Ils firent s'installer la jeune femme sur un lit et, pendant qu'Alex demandant sans un « s'il vous plait » ou un « merci » du matériel de suture à une infirmière, la blonde regarda la blessure. Les deux poignets étaient entourés de bandages imbibés de sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de blessure. Elle soupira, c'était le signe évident d'une tentative de suicide par sectionnement des veines. Heureusement, Karev avait réagit vite et appliquer un pansement suffisamment compressif pour minimiser l'hémorragie, mais la plaie nécessitait obligatoirement des sutures. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard avec déception. Elle l'avait prévenu que ça pouvait arriver, il ne l'avait pas écouté, par fierté mal placée. Comme souvent avec lui d'ailleurs.

-Alex…

-Pas maintenant, fout-moila paix ! ordonna le jeune homme en enfilant des gants.

-Tu ne vas quant même pas la recoudre toi-même.

-S'il te plait ferme la !

Il passa à côté d'elle en la foudroyant du regard et s'installa sur le tabouret à côté du lit, installant le plateau avec le matériel de suture et commença le travail de manière tout à fait professionnel.

-Alex, tu n'es pas en état de travailler, tenta mollement la blonde, mais il lui lança un nouveau regard mauvais et elle se tût, préférant éviter la confrontation dans l'immédiat.

En attendant, elle avait raison, et la plupart du personnel médical présent dans la salle des urgences lançaient des regards choqués à Alex. Il n'était pas en tenue adéquate pour pratiquer, puait la transpiration, censé être en congé et en plus, il n'avait pas le droit, normalement, de s'occuper d'une personne avec qui il était émotionnellement lié. Que devait-elle faire ? Le virer froidement de la mine ? Non, elle ne serait pas capable d'être suffisamment ferme pour ça, surtout que dans son état, il allait surement se montrer violent si elle essayait. Autant le laisser finir de faire les sutures, et après elle aviserait. En attendant, elle souhaita un peu de soutien et bipa la seule personne disponible (en théorie du moins) potentiellement capable de le raisonner.

oOoOoOo

-Vous êtes vraiment résistante Cassandra, fit Arthur en remplissant le dossier. Seulement une semaine et vous semblé déjà aller beaucoup mieux.

-J'ai toujours guéris très vite, sourit la jeune femme.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous pourrez sortir d'ici plus vite. Je m'entretiendrais par contre avec le Dr Torres pour savoir si l'on peut envisager de vous retirer l'armature externe.

-J'espère qu'elle dira oui, c'est une torture ce truc.

-Il ne fallait pas monter dans un arbre en état d'ébriété, se moqua le jeune homme.

Cassandra était une patiente plutôt attachante et à la conversation agréable, lorsqu'elle n'était pas à moitié ivre morte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question du taux de douleur, son bipper sonna. Il regarda rapidement le message et tiqua.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Dr Newton ? demanda Cassandra en voyant son air inquiet.

Il sortit de ses pensées en hochant la tête et signa rapidement le dossier.

-Rien de grave, mais je vais devoir vous laisser un moment. Je repasserais finir votre visite après…

-Allez-y seulement, je ne bouge pas d'ici, se moqua la jeune femme en désignant l'armature métallique la maintenant immobile.

-A tout à l'heure Cassandra.

Sur ces mots, le résident referma le dossier et sortit de la pièce. Il se demandait ce qu'Izzie pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle lui avait demandé de se ramener en vitesse à la mine. Après leur petite dispute de tout à l'heure, il n'était pas très heureux de retourner là-bas. Il se consola en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle venait d'admettre un super gros trauma, qui vaudrait l'ado dans le ciment et que Yang ne pourrait pas lui voler cette fois. Il traversa l'hôpital d'une traite et atteignit les urgences en quelques minutes. Sitôt franchie la porte, il se fit harponner par la blonde.

-Ha, Dieu merci tu es là.

-C'était quoi ce message zarbi ? T'as un cas grave.

-Physiquement, je ne sais pas vraiment, fit-elle en l'attirant vers un box, mais psychiquement ça ne s'arrange pas.

Elle désigna les deux personnes se trouvant là, et Arthur fut surpris de reconnaitre Karev, en pleine séance de suture sur les poignets de Rebecca. Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger l'autre dans l'immédiat, il se tourna vers Isobelle et l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Regarde mieux, soupira-t-elle.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et remarqua les coupures plutôt nettes sur les avant bras. Il comprit presque immédiatement et soupira à son tour. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter la jeune femme et d'aller voir Alex. Puis, estimant l'état de la blessure, plus la distance avec la maison de Meredith, il songea que l'accident devait déjà s'être produit au moment où Izzie lui faisait la remarque.

-Je vois…

-Je lui ai proposé d'appeler un psy, mais il refuse de voir la vérité en face. Il est persuadé qu'il peut s'occuper d'elle.

-Attends, je vais aller lui parler.

-Non, s'il te plait, attend, tenta de le rattraper Izzie, se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Il était déjà trop tard. Arthur se dirigea droit sur le box et tira le rideau.

-Alex, on peut parler ?

* * *

_Voilà, ça se fini un peu brutalement, mais bon, vous saurez comment ça c'est passé dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_


	13. Chapter 7 : Un nouveau monde (partie 1)

_Bonjours tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir disparu (oui, je crois que c'est le bon terme) durant trois semaines, mais il s'est passé plein de truc dans ma vie (comme me faire mettre à la porte par mes parents, et maintenant j'ai recommencé à bosser). Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un rythme de vie plus ou moins normal, je suis de retour et je vais vous rattraper le temps perdu, alors ENJOY !_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un monde nouveau… (partie 1)**

Izzie descendit l'escalier, alla à la porte payer le livreur de pizza et vint prendre place sur le canapé. Les deux grandes boites carrées, posées sur la table-basse, attendaient que quelqu'un se jette sur elle. Assis par terre, Arthur la regardait s'installer, prenant une tranche de pizza hawaïenne. Il avait le bras gauche en écharpe, mis au repos depuis bientôt trois semaines.

-T'arrive même pas à avoir 20 dollars sur toi ? se moqua-t-il.

-Ca va, mon portefeuille et dans mon sac, qui est dans la chambre d'Alex, qui ne veux nous parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Et j'ai pu voir Shepherd à poil, sourit-elle.

-Pardon ! sursauta l'autre en manquant de s'étouffer avec un morceau d'ananas. Complètement?!

-Il se cachait avec un coussin, s'esclaffa la blonde.

-Ca devait être absolument grotesque.

-Il a même réussi à récupérer l'argent que Karev me doit.

-Ca fait au moins une personne qu'il n'ignore pas.

-Ca va ton épaule d'ailleurs ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec un regard désolé.

-Tu veux dire : depuis qu'il m'a empoigné après que je lui ai dit que Rebecca devait se faire interner et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire ? fit Arthur avec une fausse joie. Ca va très bien, merci.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du t'impliquer, s'excusa Isobelle. Par ma faute, tu as perdu deux semaines de bloc.

-Bof, c'était juste une épaule luxée, rien de bien grave, surtout avec notre Torres nationale.

-Tu pourras bientôt reprendre ?

-Normalement, Calie a dit que si tout va bien, elle signe ma remise à 100% demain ainsi que mon autorisation d'aller au bloc.

-Donc, y a aucune séquelle, interrogea la blonde avec compassion.

-Aucune, heureusement. Sinon, là je l'aurais vraiment tué.

A ce moment, les interrompant dans leur discussion, Meredith rentra et les salua. Le jeune homme lui proposa de prendre part au repas, mais Izzie rappela, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que Grey avait un beau cadeau qui l'attendait sous la couette. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Meredith haussa le épaule, pendit son manteau et monta l'escalier. Les deux autres échangèrent un bref regard, et éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder le « DaVinci Code », dont Isobelle ne comprit pas la moitié de l'intrigue, trop occupée à médire de Karev. Meredith était redescendue au bout de deux minutes et s'était mise à fouiller avec vigueur les placards à la recherche de dieu sait quoi, un petit carnet noir à la main. Une fois le film terminé, Arthur aida un peu à ranger, puis salua les deux jeunes femmes et prit le chemin du retour. Meredith proposa de le ramener, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir au vu du froid qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, il se prépara une tasse de3 thé et se posa dans son lit, fixant le plafond vermoulu de toute part. Il songea qu'il aimerait grandement pouvoir déménager, mais avec son salaire de résidant, c'était le seul appart qu'il pouvait se payer aussi proche de l'hôpital. Ses pensées vagabondèrent ensuite sur les dernières semaines, et particulièrement sur ce qui c'était passé le jour de son léger accident.

Izzie lui avait demandé de l'aide pour raisonner Alex, qui refusait d'admettre que Rebecca, sa copine cinglée, avait besoin d'être internée en psychiatrie après avoir tenté de s'ouvrir les veine. La blonde, comme à chaque fois, ne savait pas bien gérer les sautes d'humeur de Karev, se montrant trop gentil du point de vu de Newton. Pour sa part, il pronait le « aucune pitié, pas de traitement de faveur », un léger défaut dans certain cas, car la psychologie n'était pas son fort. Il avait donc signé le papier pour demander l'avis d'un responsable psy, se qu'Isobelle hésitait à faire. Dans un sens, il avait peu être fait ça par agacement contre Alex et sa bêtise (de sauter des heures de travail alors qu'il était déjà dans le rouge, ou peut être aussi un peu par sympathie pour Stevens. S'il fallait que quelqu'un passe pour un connard aux yeux de Karev, il préférait que se soit lui plutôt qu'elle. Bon, quand on voyait que de toute manière elle avait réussi à se prendre la tête avec lui après coup, il se demandait si ça en avait vraiment valu la peine.

Donc, une fois le papier signer, Arthur l'avait signaler à Karev, en lui rappelant qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour là, et qu'il n'avait donc aucune autorité pour remettre en question cette décision. Alex s'était énervé, il y avait eut des éclats de voix, enfin, rien que de très normal entre eux. Le brun était partit des Urgences frustré, en colère, et lorsque l'autre avait voulu le rattraper pour lui dire de se calmer, Alex l'avait repoussé, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute souhaité. Arthur était donc tombé à la renverse sur une étagère de matériel, qui l'avait suivit dans sa chute, lui tombant sur l'épaule, qui s'était déboitée sous l'impact. Karev avait bien sûr aider à le sortir de sous l'étagère et à l'emmener voir Callie. Le pronostique était vite tombé, luxation, il en avait pour plusieurs semaine, heureusement que le Dr Torres était une déesse de l'orthopédie. Du coup, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eut droit de mettre les pieds dans un bloc d'opération, et qu'il ne travaillait qu'à 80% (s'était le maximum qu'il avait réussi à marchander face à la latinos, qui voulait normalement le mettre à 50%). Depuis, il n'avait pas vraiment pu reparler à Alex, car celui-ci semblait l'éviter au maximum.

Durant les trois semaines de sa convalescence, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Le classement des établissements médicaux avait relégué le Seattle Gace à la douzième place – en comparaison, le Boston Misery était 7e – ce qui avait rendu le Chef Webber particulièrement grincheux et exigent. Le même jour, il avait assisté Callie sur une intervention encore expérimentale : congeler un homme dans le bute de le faire remarcher après une rupture de la colonne. Et ça avait été un franc succès en plus d'être une expérience géniale. Et pour combler son bonheur, il avait eu le privilège de voir Cristina empalée par une stalactite de glace, décrochée du bord du toit de l'hôpital, juste après qu'elle l'ait traité d'handicapé parce qu'il ne pouvait (n'avait le droit plutôt) de ne se servir que d'un bras. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien eu de grave, mais la carma s'était vengé pour lui, et il l'en remerciait.

Richard avait ensuite rendu le programme d'étude plus rude, plus carré, juste avant que l'hôpital ne se retrouve inondé par la rupture d'une canalisation (un bloc était même encore hors service). Et maintenant… Et bien, la chose étant arrivée seulement trois jours plus tôt, donc, l'avenir leur dirait quelles tuiles allaient encore s'abattre sur le Seattle Grace. Dans un sens, Arthur s'en fichait pas mal, du moment que Torres lui donnait son aval pour qu'il reprenne à 100%. Avec l'espoir qu'un méga gros trauma débarque comme un cadeau pour son grand retour, il s'endormit tout habillé.

oOoOoOo

-Et voilà, comme neuf ! s'exclama joyeusement Callie en retirant l'atèle.

Lâchant un grand soupire de soulagement, Arthur bougea son épaule en tout sens, heureux de retrouver toute sa mobilité.

-Merci, ô déesse, se moqua-t-il légèrement avec un grand sourire.

-T'as bientôt fini, patate !? répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

En disant cela, elle s'était mise à la table de travail de la salle d'examen et signait un à un les formulaires qui permettraient au jeune homme de retrouver son 100%. Elle le tendit à son camarade en déclarant :

-Voilà, donne ça au Chef et à toi les opérations !

-J'espère qu'il y aura un accident de la route bien sanglant.

-Monstre.

-Quoi ?! Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils meurent, juste qu'ils arrivent amochés avec de gros traumas !

-Moi, tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu sois dans mon service aujourd'hui. Celui que j'ai eu hier était un boulet finit.

-Joseph ?

-Ouais, il ne parvenait même pas à faire un plâtre correct… tu as choisi ta spécialisation ?

-Callie, s'indigna doucement Newton. Tu me demande ça au moment où le Chef interdit aux résidants de première, deuxième et troisième années de se spécialiser. En plus, tu sais très bien mon avis à ce sujet.

-Peut-être, mais je pense vraiment que tu serais parfait en ortho… et puis, je n'ai encore personne qui me suive assidument.

-Hé !

-A part toi, évidemment, mais tu es encore indécis.

-Un peu comme toi, tenta Arthur pour détourner la conversation.

Callie, qui avait tourner le dos, fit presque volte face et regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux, la bouche bée.

-Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Ho, tu as vu, c'est l'heure du débriefing, fit Arthur en désignant l'horloge au mur. Salue le Dr Hahn pour moi, se moqua-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Callie resta plantée sur place, se demandant comment il avait pu deviner. En effet, elle sortait désormais avec Erica, mais aucune des deux ne savaient vraiment quoi faire, et elles s'étaient programmé leur premier rancard le soir même. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais soudainement, elle doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Et si elle n'aimait pas ça, d'être avec une femme ? Elle avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, mais qui ? Mark ? Non, il allait se moquer d'elle et ça ne l'avancerait pas. Alors qui ?

oOoOoOo

Bloqué au dispensaire en compagnie de Cristina, voilà ce qu'avait décidé le Dr Bailey dans sa planification des tâche. Finalement, cette journée n'allait pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle s'était plantée au comptoir avec une revue médicale et n'en avait pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure. Elle se comportait exactement comme Alex, songea Newton en diagnostiquant une grippe à un adolescent. Lorsqu'il eut finit, exaspéré par le manque de motivation de Yang, il se dirigea droit vers elle et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

-Tu comptes garder ton cul visé à cette chaise toute la journée ou tu vas faire semblant d'être un médecin au moins une fois ?

Elle leva les yeux de sa page et le foudroya du regard.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Cristina, si t'as pas remarqué, on est plein aujourd'hui, et tous nos internes sont occupés.

-Et alors ? Ils se plaignent tout le temps que je ne leur laisse rien faire, là ils peuvent s'en donner à cœur joie, je leur laisse de bon cœur.

Enervé par cette remarque, il posa un peu plus violemment que voulu un rapport médical sur la table devant elle et ajouta en désignant un rideau tiré autour duquel Lexie tournait :

-On est tous occupé à part toi, va voir Madame Rozenberg !

Yang se releva, attrapa le rapport, le parcouru rapidement du regard et lança un regard méprisant à son vis-à-vis.

-Une irritation cutanée, tu te fous de moi ?! Lexie peut très bien s'en charger toute seule.

-Ferme ta bouche et fonce, la coupa Arthur en remplissant un certificat médical pour son adolescent malade.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu sois à 80%, demanda avec une ironie malsaine l'Asiatique à l'encontre de son collègue.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit comme j'étais content de te voir empalée par cette stalactite ? répliqua calmement le jeune homme en lui affichant un grand sourire satisfait.

Vexée, elle s'éloigna vers le box et il se produisit une chose qui fit beaucoup rire Arthur intérieurement. Au moment où Yang tirait le rideau, la patiente hurlait :

-Ha non, je ne veux pas d'elle, elle me fait peur !

Il retourna ensuite s'occuper de son propre patient. Le temps qu'il lui donne des consigne pour une bonne guérison, le Dr Sloan débarquait, se rendait auprès de Cristina, la sermonnait qu'il ne fallait plus jamais le déranger juste pour une simple éruption cutanée et lui ordonnait d'aller chercher de la crème hydratante en dermatologie. En fin de compte, songea Arthur, elle lui ltait utile à quelque chose. Si il avait du s'occuper de cette patiente, ça aurait été à lui d'aller en dermato et par conséquent, prendre le risque de croiser Tony Giacomo. Grace à elle, il évitait une situation gênante.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, Karev dérobait un patent atteint d'une rarissime tumeur cérébrale à Isobelle, s'attirant ses foudres. Lorsqu'elle s'en plaignit à Shepherd, celui-ci l'envoya boulé. Mark se moqua d'elle en comparant la chirurgie au _Fare West_, qu'Alex était un cowboy mais pas elle. Agacée, elle décida de chercher le soutient psychologique d'un ami et, ne trouvant pas George, se rendit au dispensaire pour trouver Arthur.

Il n'était pas là, Yang non plu. Où pouvaient-ils être passés.

-Lexie, tu sais où sont Cristina et Arthur ?

-Le Dr Yang est partie depuis plus d'une heure au service de dermatologie récupérer de la crème hydratante.

-Ok, fit Izzie, et Arthur ?

-Ne la voyant pas revenir, ni répondre à ses appels, il m'a demandé de gérer ici pendant qu'il allait chercher la chercher.

-Pourquoi ils ne se sont pas servis de la crème standardisée de la réserve ? demanda la blonde en désignant la porte du grand placard à matériel du dispensaire.

Dans un sens, que Yang n'ait pas su qu'il y en avait ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, vu qu'elle ne venait jamais au dispensaire. En revanche, le fait que Newton n'y ait pas songé la perturbait. Il passait pourtant presque autant d'heure qu'elle ici, quand il n'était pas en cardio ou en ortho. -Attend, ils t'ont laissé le dispensaire ?! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, se rendant compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il n'y a aucun responsable ?!

-Bein… non, fit l'autre en se mordant l'intérieure de la joue.

-D'accord… Je vais les chercher par la peau du cul, lâcha Stevens, contenant sa colère. Je te fais confiance Lexie, continue à surveiller les autres, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle détourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambées. Elle avait beaucoup investi pour le dispensaire Denny Ducquet, il était hors de question que ces deux imbéciles heureux gâchent tout. Remontée, elle traversa l'hôpital en quelques minutes à peine et débarqua au service de dermatologie, et ce qu'elle trouva l'énerva d'avantage. Cristina, Meredith et Arthur était assis sur un canapé au beau milieu de la salle d'attente, l'air hypnotisé. Elle s'approcha en tapant des pieds et se figea devant eux.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites plantés là au lieux de vous occuper du dispensaire ?!

-Ho, Izzie, assied-toi, fit calmement Cristina, sans avoir l'air de se soucier le moins du monde du ton employé.

Newton appuya les mots de l'Asiatique en se décalent pour lui faire une place, sans bouger le regard du comptoir. Meredith, pour sa part, s'entrainait à faire des micro-sutures en surjet sur une grappe de raisin, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Se demandant ce qui pouvait autant les fasciner, la blonde s'exécuta et regarda attentivement devant elle.

-Ecoute-moi se calme, murmura Arthur.

En effet, il régnait dans cet endroit, mille fois plus chaleureux que le service de chirurgie, une ambiance chaleureuse et lumineuse. Et il était vrai aussi qu'il n y avait pas d'agitation particulière. Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, qui savoura cet instant de sérénité.

-Regarde, fit Yang en se penchant vers elle, la jeune femme là-bas, elle à fait un gâteau maison de trois étage pour l'anniversaire de l'autre.

-Et lui, ajouta Newton en en désignant un autre, il est content parce que sa copine l'emmène skier ce weekend, ce sera sa première fois.

-Et lui, ajouta encore la noiraude, il est un peu mou aujourd'hui parce qu'il a trop dormi cette nuit.

-Trop dormi, répéta Izzie abasourdie.

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a pu dire ça ? questionna Arthur, fixant la jeune fille au comptoir qui servait un verre d'eau fruitée à un client.

-C'est vraiment la foire aux monstre ici, conclut joyeusement Yang en tendant les bras pour s'étirer.

-Ils ont tous l'air tellement heureux, murmura la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut leur donner tant de joie.

-Leur mère n'a pas laissé trainer son journal, fit Meredith sans se déconcentrer de sa grappe de raisin, un peu défaitiste.

Le silence se réinstalla. Un silence serein, contemplatif. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants fascinés par la découverte d'un nouveau monde insoupçonné.

oOoOoOo

La sérénité fut brisée quelque minute plus tard, par l'arrivée de George.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Yang, Newton et Izzie refirent le petit sketch du monde parfait,

-Vous voulez mettre des lotions et des crèmes sur les gens ? interrogea le nouveau venu, ne comprenant pas vraiment la béatitude des autres.

-C'est ça le truc ! s'exclama à moitié Yang. Tu te rends compte à quel point notre vie serait facile si on aimait les crèmes et les lotions.

-On aurait plus à se faire voler nos interventions par des crétins colériques, fit Izzie.

-On ne se dirait pas des vacheries à longueur de journée, ajouta Arthur en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cristina.

-On ne ressentirait aucun vide, pas de soif de sang, conclut cette dernière en écartant la main de l'autre avec gentillesse.

- OK ! s'exclama O'Malley en tapant dans ses mains. Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici, cette endroit vous ramolli le cerveau !

Il fit ensuite un petit laïus sur la fille du saloon à Izzie, rappela que le dispensaire attendait les deux autres, et demanda de l'aide à Grey pour une idée à soumettre à Hahn. Lorsque les trois premiers furent partis, Arthur et Yang restèrent encore un peu, juste pour apprécier quelques secondes de plus cette sérénité. Puis, soupirant, Arthur se leva.

-Tu pars ? demanda calmement Cristina.

-Ouais, et tu viens avec, répondit aimablement l'autre en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle la regarda, se leva toute seule, et ils partirent en discutant calmement de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Ils parlaient calmement, chose inédite entre eux, mais pas déplaisante à vrai dire.

Bien sûr le calme ne dura pas, et l'adrénaline remonta d'un coup lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du dispensaire. Madame Rosenberg convulsait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda Newton en se précipitant auprès de la patiente.

-Où vous étiez passé ?! gronda Lexie en les voyant arriver. Je vous ai appelé des dizaines de fois !

-3, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! interrogea Yang sans l'écouter en prenant les constantes.

-Moi, rien ! Elle se plaignait que ça la grattait, je pensais qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre sa crème, et elle s'est sentie mal. L'oxygène ne l'apaise pas.

-Ok, on la transporte en trauma 1, bipe Bailey, ordonna Arthur en poussant le brancard.

En un instant, la sérénité acquise là-bas venait de s'évaporer de lui. Il croisa le regard de Yang, ça semblait pareille pour elle. Il avait envie de retourner en dermatologie gouter au calme, mais l'important pour l'instant restait la patiente.

* * *

_On ne perd pas les bonne habitudes, ce chapitres et comme d'accoutumée en deux partie. La suite suivra d'ici la semaine prochaine. Merci de m'avoir lu !_


	14. Chapter 7 : Un nouveau monde (partie 2)

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voici enfin la suite. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire autant attendre, mais je fais mon possible pour essayer de rattraper le retard ^_^ Merci de votre patience !_

_Je souhaite dédicacer ce chapitre à _Margot19, _qui m'aura harcelé XD Je l'en remercie, sinon cette fic serait tombée dans l'oubli._

_Allez, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire !_

_Encore merci de me suivre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un monde nouveau… (partie 2)**

Bailey était arrivée au pas de course lorsque Lexie l'avait bipée, débarquant en salle de trauma 1. Elle demanda ce qui se passait. Voyant que la patiente étaient très bien encadré, déclara avec un petit sourire :

-Vous voyez, quand vous travaillez de concert, vous êtes plutôt efficace !

Les deux en même temps la foudroyèrent du regard avant de se repencher sur le cas de la patiente.

-Elle est stable, déclara Arthur en retirant ses gants, attrapant le dossier que son interne lui tendait.

-C'était une infection cutanée mineur, ajouta Yang en retirant elle aussi ses gants.

-Nous soupçonnons la présence de leishmanioses cutanées, poursuivit Newton en remplissant le dossier. La patiente revenant d'Asie Mineur, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait été piquée par un phlébotome.

-Saleté de moustiques ! ajouta Yang.

-Bien, fit Miranda avec un petit sourire en se tournant pour partir, la biopsie nous dira si votre intuition était bonne.

-Ho ! Je peux faire la biopsie ?! demanda Cristina avec empressement.

Bailey se figea sur place et fit volte face, dévisageant avec surprise l'Asiatique, battant des paupières.

-Tu veux faire de la dermatologie maintenant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… tenta-t-elle de se rattraper en vain.

Mais le Dr Bailey était déjà repartie avec un sourire moqueur. Se disant qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe, Yang se tourna vers les autres. Arthur arborait un grand sourire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner, mais il était déjà trop tard. Cristina s'approcha de lui, attrapa le classeur et lui donna une tape derrière la tête avec.

-Pas de commentaire, fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard, mais avec moins de hargne qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Ca va, s'amusa Newton en la regardant, toujours avec un sourire. Y a rien de mal à s'intéresser à d'autre branche de la médecine.

-Mais je ne m'y intéresse pas !

-A bon ? demanda avec ironie Lexie. C'est pour ça que vous y avez passés plus de trois heures de temps tous les deux ?

-Trois, ferme-la s'il te plait ! fit Yang en la foudroyant du regard.

-Dans un sens, elle n'a pas complètement tort, répliqua Arthur en échangeant un sourire amical avec Mini-Grey. On a zappé notre travail pour aller se planquer là-bas.

-N'importe qui serait resté scotcher devant un tel spectacle, rétorqua Cristina en tournant les talons pour partir. Je retourne au dispensaire, préviens-moi quand les résultats de la biopsie seront arrivés.

-Entendu, s'amusa l'autre en la regardant prendre le couloir menant aux ascenseurs.

-Je vous parie qu'elle va y retourner dans mois de dix minutes, lui souffla Lexie en prenant le dossier que le résidant lui tendait.

-Tenu, je mise sur une demi-heure.

-Vingt dollars ?

-Vu !

A ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit. Tous deux tournèrent la tête et virent Alex entrer aux urgences en maugréant contre Izzie. Il leva la tête, vit Arthur, s'immobilisa un instant avec un visage inquiété, cessant de ronchonner, et repartit presque immédiatement en sens inverse.

-Il vous fuit maintenant ? questionna le jeune Dr Grey.

-Apparemment, soupira le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde.

-Je pense qu'il culpabilise.

-J'en doute. A mon avis il a plutôt peur de devoir assumer ses actes, ou que je me venge, quelque chose comme ça…

-Peut-être, admit la jeune fille. Ca lui ressemblerait assez.

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons, conclut le Dr Newton pour les ramener à la conscience professionnelle. Bipe la dermatologie, c'est ta patiente désormais.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu t'en es occupée toute la journée, c'est ta patiente, répéta le jeune homme avec sérieux. Félicitation.

-Merci !

-NE t'emballe pas trop quand même et préviens-moi quand tu auras les résultats que j'y jette un œil. Je serais au dispensaire.

-Entendue !

Sur ces mots, Arthur se dirigea droit vers la porte par laquelle Alex venait de disparaitre. Il devait absolument essayer de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. C'était vrai que lui-même avait été dur dans ses propos lorsqu'il avait forcé la main de Karev pour envoyer Rebecca en psychiatrie. La réaction avait été un poil plus violente que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il en était le seul fautif. En plus, au moment de l'accident, ils venaient de se réconcilier, ça aurait été dommage de tout gâcher, surtout qu'Alex était le seul autre médecin de son âges avec qui Arthur avait vraiment le sentiment de pouvoir être « entre ami », malgré le petit coup de Trafalgar que lui avait fait l'autre à son arrivée. Ils se ressemblaient un peu, au niveau de la façon de penser, même s'ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même manière.

Traversant les couloirs à bon pas, Arthur savait qu'il trouverait l'autre en neurologie aujourd'hui. Après un instant de marche, il l'aperçut au comptoir du service de neuro, en train de remplir avec rage un rapport médical, et s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence, mais il vit quelqu'un d'autre tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Le Dr Giacomo du service de dermatologie ! Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis six mois, mais la réaction de Newton fut la même que d'habitude lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Tournant à angle droit dans un couloir adjacent, il partit au pas de course, renonçant à aller rejoindre Karev pour l'instant, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui reprochait : fuir. C'était une réaction absolument puérile, mais le souvenir du baiser volé par l'Italien continuait de le poursuivre malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier.

Il atteignit le bout du couloir et se plaqua contre un mur, priant pour que Tony n'ait pas bifurqué dans la même allée. Attendant quelques secondes pour voir s'il ne le dépassait pas, Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement et repartit à pas trainent. Il devait retourner s'occuper du dispensaire, sinon Bailey allait lui tomber sur le dos (et probablement Izzie aussi), mais il n'avait aucune motivation à aller s'occuper de diagnostiquer la grippe à une bande de pleurnichard trop attardés pour aller chez le généraliste. Sur ce point, il était d'accord avec Cristina pour une fois. En pensant à elle, il décida de retourner vérifier si Lexie avait gagné le pari où si c'était lui.

oOoOoOo

Karev entra dans une salle de garde vide, ferma la porte derrière lui et envoya son poing dans le mur en retenant un juron. Il avait vraiment envie de se frapper lui-même, de se donner des coups violents. Peut-être que ça lui aurait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de fuir aussi niaisement quand il avait vu Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde allait penser ? Dans cette salle il y avait Lexie, Newton, plusieurs internes, ainsi qu'un titulaire en traumatologie dont il ignorait le nom.

Faisant rageusement les cent pas, il tentait de se calmer, grommelant. Il devait trouver comment faire, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Depuis ce foutu jour, celui où Ava – Non, _Rebecca_ ! – avait été admise en psychiatrie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment, mais au moment où Arthur l'avait mis devant le fait accompli (en apposant la seconde signature médicale requise pour faire interner quelqu'un) il s'était senti tellement minable qu'il avait agi… et bien, exactement comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il était au pied du mur, poussé dans ses retranchements, il se refermait et réagissait avec violence.

Et maintenant, sa culpabilité était tellement insupportable, qu'il fuyait, et que ça perturbait son travail. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne faisait plus rien de bon, qu'il se faisait mettre à la porte de tout les services un par un, que les titulaires ne luis faisaient plus confiance, et qu'il était odieux avec Izzie.

-Et merde ! lâcha-t-il en envoyant un coup de pied dans la poubelle au pied du lit.

A ce moment, un interne entra, s'arrêta sur le palier lorsqu'Alex le foudroya du regard.

-Je… dérange peut-être, fit l'interne, inquiété.

-Non, j'allais partir, répondit sèchement l'autre en redressant la poubelle.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit en bousculant l'interne et ferma la porte en la claquant. Il devait faire quelque chose. S'excuser ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais fait (ou très rarement), et il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Tournant les options dans sa tête, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il devait retourner à la mine, sinon Bailey allait lui tomer sur le dos, et s'était la seule personne au monde qu'il redoutait.

oOoOoOo

Arthur s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber dedans, juste à côté de l'Asiatique, qui ne broncha même pas. Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes, continuant leur contemplation de ce monde à part qu'était le service de dermatologie.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune volonté, fini-t-il par lâcher sans détourner le regard de la réception du service.

-Je te demande pardon ? répondit calmement Cristina.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici aussi rapidement. Maintenant, je dois vingt dollars à Lexie à cause de toi.

-Super, et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

-Bien vu.

Le silence se réinstalla, durant un instant, très court, puis Yang fit remarquer :

-C'est rare…

-Quoi donc ?

-Que l'on soit ensemble, dans la même pièce, sans se prendre la tête.

-C'est vrai, admit l'autre.

-Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à se parler comme maintenant, calmement, en générale, demanda Cristina en tournant enfant la tête vers l'autre.

Arthur réfléchit un instant, se mordant le pouce, tentant de trouver une réponse à cette grande question. Il finit par répondre :

-Peut-être parce qu'on est des charognards assoiffés de sang.

-Développe…

-On passe notre temps à foncer, tous autant qu'on est, pour pouvoir découper des gens.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis Cristina, tournant la tête vers lui, lâcha :

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire… tout à l'heure, j'ai été euphorique durant une seconde parce-que cette femme a failli mourir.

-Moi aussi.

-On est vraiment des monstres, dit la jeune femme calmement en reportant son attention sur les résidants de dermatologie qui rayonnaient de bonheur.

-On ne sera jamais comme eux, des gens calme et resplendissant la joie de vivre.

-C'est sûr ! approuva Yang en tendant la main pour qu'il tape dedans.

Il s'exécuta avec un léger sourire. Finalement, Cristina était quelqu'un de plutôt agréable, lorsqu'elle ne se mettait pas en mode « bête de compétition ». Cette journée passée avec elle s'était annoncée, à la base, plutôt incertaine. Pourtant Arthur devait reconnaitre que le fait d'avoir pu discuter de longues heures durant avec elle en début de journée, assis sur ce foutu canapé, leur avait permis de mettre beaucoup de choses au point. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à se risquer de dire qu'ils étaient « amis », mais il la comprenait mieux à présent, et il espérait pouvoir partir sur de meilleures bases.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils se laissèrent à nouveau aller, et plus d'une heure s'écoula. Lexie les bipa car les résultats de la biopsie étaient arrivés. A contrecœur, Arthur se leva avec une sorte de grognement en s'étirant de tout son long.

-On y va ? questionna-t-il sa collègue.

-Part devant… je te rejoins après, répondit-elle, à moitié absente.

L'autre soupira profondément, l'attrapa par les mains et la tira hors du canapé,la forçant à se relever.

-Hors de question, fit-il, si Bailey apprend qu'on a glandé ici la moitié de la journée, on est mort. T'es ma principale rivale dans cet hosto, alors je ne peux pas te laisser te faire blâmer aussi bêtement.

-Hahn t'avait pas fait un discours à propos d'un monde de requin, interrogea Cristina en le toisant du regard, reprenant son air hautain habituel.

-C'est possible, admit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, mais on peut être un requin fairplay.

Ils sortirent du service de dermatologie et retournèrent lentement aux urgences, où se reposait Madame Rozenberg. En Entrant dans la grande salle aux lits soigneusement alignés, Arthur se figea et se planqua derrière Yang, la tenant par les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, demanda-t-elle, surprise par la réaction.

-Dermatologue hostile droit devant, expliqua lamentablement l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'Asiatique.

-Comment ça, dermato hostile ?!

-Le gars qui m'a embrassé à cause de la méprise, c'était lui, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Yang ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée, et contempla ledit dermatologue qui se tenait un peu plus loin, discutant avec Lexie, et ne les avait pas encore vus.

-En effet, je comprends que tu en sois traumatisé, se moqua Yang. Il fait au moins deux fois ta masse musculaire, il t'aurait surement cassé les reins à la première étreinte…

-T'as fini oui ? interrogea froidement Newton, la trouvant soudainement à nouveau antipathique.

-Ha, Dr Yang ! s'exclama Lexie en l'apercevant depuis le comptoir.

Elle s'approcha de sa résidante, le dermatologue souriant sur les talons. Arthur avait bondit derrière le rideau délimitant un boxe et se plaquait contre le mur, les yeux fermés, espérant de toutes ses forces que Tony ne l'aie pas remarqué.

-Dr Giacomo, voici le Dr Yang. C'est elle qui est responsable de Mme Rozenberg, expliqua l'interne en faisant les présentations.

-Enchantée, fit Cristina en retenant un fou-rire, serrant la main de l'homme.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit l'Italien basané avec un grand sourire blanc digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice. Vous m'excuserez une seconde…

L'homme se tourna vers le rideau et l'écarta dans le même mouvement, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Arthur, qui blêmi à vu d'œil.

-Bonjour Dr Newton, fit-il sans réplique.

Il semblait entre la colère, la tristesse, et l'amusement. Un mélange assez bizarre. Le cœur d'Arthur se stoppa une seconde, et ils se fixèrent en silence. Tony semblait réfléchir, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Yang les regardait sans savoir si elle devait bouger ou parler. Il y avait une tension palpable. Enfin, le dermatologue ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant, puis parla :

-Docteur Newton, puis-je vous parler un instant.

-Je… ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment, tenta l'autre pour se défiler, n'osant pas.

-C'est à propos de votre patiente, Madame Rozenberg.

Arthur tourna la tête pour tenter de trouver le soutien de Cristina ou de Lexie, mais Lexie détourna la tête, et Yang se contenta de lui sourire d'une façon qui signifiait clairement « démerde-toi, c'est pas mon problème ».

-Je croyais que c'était la patiente du Dr Yang…

-A.N, se sont bien les initiales d'Arthur Newton, non ? riposta calmement le type en orange.

Le jeune homme soupira, se décrocha du mur, et attrapa le dossier que lui tendait l'autre. Celui-ci lui afficha un petit sourire satisfait, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Arthur s'exécuta et le suivit jusque dans une salle d'examen. Tony referma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

_Voila, chapitre plutôt court, mais les choses se remettent en route à partir du prochain chapitre. Il s'appellera _Nouvel allié. _Qui sera ce nouvel allié ? Yang, Tony, Karev, un nouveau personnage ? Vous le saurez très bientôt (plus vite que ces derniers temps XD )_

_A bientôt et merci de me lire. _


	15. Chapter 8 : Tentatives

Et hop, un autre chapitre dans la foulée. Finalement, il ne traitera pas du sujet que j'avais laissé supposer (changement d'avis de dernière minute XD ).

Merci de me lire et de me laisser des review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Tentatives…**

Meredith : _Très souvent, en temps que médecins, nous essayons de rassurer les patients, de leur démonter par des preuves et des chiffres concrets que l'opération qui leur est proposée est la meilleure des solutions envisageables. Bien sûr, nous sommes tenus de leur dire toute la vérité est uniquement la vérité. Et parmi ces vérités, au milieu de la longue liste des complications possibles, s'en trouve une série appelées les séquelles. Après une intervention lourde, ou un accident grave, il arrive en effet que certains troubles demeurent… _

oOoOoOo

Arthur paniquait intérieurement, mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et gardait les jambes légèrement écartée pour avoir un solide appui sur le sol. Le Dr Wyate lui aurait surement fait une grande théorie sur la situation de stress et la défense dans le langage physique, mais elle n'était pas là. Ici et maintenant, dans cette pièce, il n'y avait que lui, résidant en chirurgie, et Tony Giacomo, résidant en dermatologie, tous deux à l'hôpital Seattle Grace. Le silence qui nimbait la pièce était particulièrement oppressant et sembla durer une éternité au jeune homme.

Après, en vérité, seulement quelques secondes, l'autre le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans un sourire, et commença à parler :

-Ok, Dr Newton...

-Dr Giacomo, répondit Arthur sur un ton qui se voulait défiant.

-En ce qui concerne Madame Rozenberg, la biopsie à révélé une leishmaniose cutanée de stade 1, expliquant les éruptions cutanées sur les avant bras. Au vu des symptômes survenu ultérieurement à ce premier diagnostique, nous supposons également la présence d'une leishmaniose viscérale. Celle-ci expliquerait le fait que la patiente ait subitement frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque. Nous ne pourrons toutefois le confirmer qu'une fois les analyses sanguines revenues du laboratoire. Un traitement par antibiotiques standards devrait régler le problème.

Il se retourna et s'approcha de la porte pour partir, posant la main sur la poignée, puis se ravisa et regarda à nouveau l'autre médecin.

-Ha, oui encore une chose; si ça t'amuse de me fuir parce que tu es gêné, c'est ton problème. Mais faites au moins preuve d'un minimum de maturité et assumez le face-à-face lorsque vous demandez un avis médical du service de dermato.

-Mais je ne… tenta de rétorquer Arthur.

Mais l'autre lui intima le silence en levant un doigt inquisiteur, le foudroyant du regard.

-C'est vous que ça concerne, Dr Newton. Moi, j'ai fais une connerie en vous mettant dans une situation embarrassante, mais j'ai au moins le courage de le reconnaitre et de l'assumer. Maintenant, demandez-vous ce qui c'est réellement passé pour que vous réagissiez comme une collégienne effarouchée.

Le sous-entendu était tellement énorme que le résidant de chirurgie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Tony avait déjà ouvert la porte et ajouta :

-Les analyses sanguines font seront directement adressée, ça vous évitera le déplaisir de devoir à nouveau m'affronter. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il sortit et laissa la porte ouverte. Arthur resta bouchée bée, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Est-ce que ce foutu dermatologue avait réellement laissé supposer que s'il fuyait, c'est qu'il avait pris du plaisir à ce baiser volé ? Quel conard ! Paralysé, il resta plus d'une minute sans faire le moindre mouvement, et ne sortit de son état d'immobilité que lorsque Lexie entra pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Dr Newton ?

-Oui Dr Grey ? demanda-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

-Alors, que disent les résultats de Madame Rozenberg ?

Soupirant, il lui expliqua le cas, tout en regagnant le dispensaire. Cristina s'y trouvait aussi, contre toute attente, et adressa un sourire moqueur à son collègue. Il la dévisagea vivement car elle lui était à nouveau fortement antipathique. Heureusement, la journée était bientôt terminée et il n'aurait pas à la supporter très longtemps. Il allait pouvoir rentrer et ruminer ses idées noires, ou tenter d'harponner Meredith ou Izzie pour pouvoir leur raconter sa mésaventure tout en sirotant une bière chez Joe. Il verrait cela en temps voulu, pour l'instant, les patients attendaient encore en nombre.

oOoOoOo

-Chargez à 300 ordonna Karev d'une voix forte en attrapant les palettes du défibrillateur.

Il devait s'occuper de la mine, vu qu'Izzie lui avait repris la tumeur du lobe frontale qu'il lui avait volée. Il fulminait intérieurement. Non seulement, il n'aimait pas devoir s'occuper des urgences, mais en plus, le patient qui venait d'arriver faisait un infarctus et s'enfonçait. Il posa les palettes sur le torse du type d'une cinquantaine d'année et demanda qu'on relâche le courant. Le corps rebondit, comme d'habitude, mais le cœur ne repartit pas. Il lutta durant quelques minutes, juste le temps que Hahn arrive et lui dise que c'était fini. Il était déjà passé de l'autre côté. Les bras ballants, réellement dépité, en colère contre tout le monde, il prit une grande inspiration en reposant le défibrillateur et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Heure du décès : 17h34, indiqua-t-il solennellement.

Agacé, il retira la chemise de protection jaune (l'arracha plutôt) et la jeta dans la poubelle destinée à cela tout en quittant la pièce.

-Je vous laisse aller annoncer la chose à la famille, déclara Erica avec son habituel ton hautain. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Karev la foudroya du regard, et s'éloigna à grand pas dans le couloir. Il arriva à la salle d'attente, où la femme et le fils de dix-neuf ans attendait des nouvelles. Il leur tint le petit laïus inchangé depuis tant d'année.

-Nous avons vraiment tout tenté pour le sauver, mais je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que…

Forcément, la femme s'effondra en pleures, se recroquevillant sur elle-même sur un siège, le fils resta pétrifié, et Alex ressentit ce même pincement au cœur qu'à chaque fois. Il avait beau faire comme si de rien, jouer les blasé auprès de ses amis, la mort d'un patient (ou plus exactement, la détresse de la famille) le touchait toujours beaucoup. Il était bon pour être désagréable avec tout le monde ce soir. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se calmer sans laisser entrevoir sa fragilité véritable.

Il prit ensuite congé, et retourna s'occuper de la mine. Non ! En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Ses internes et les deux autres résidants qui étaient aussi de corvée pouvaient très bien s'en charger. Il changea de trajectoire, sortit par la porte d'arrivée des urgences et traversa le parking des ambulances pour rejoindre le dispensaire. Il n'avait pas très envie de voir Arthur, mais une petite dispute avec lui et Yang le remettrait d'aplomb. De toute façon, sa relation avec Newton ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et Cristina pouvait encaisser et répliquer à n'importe quelle tentative de méchanceté gratuite.

Il poussa la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Les internes s'occupaient des patients pendant que Cristina remplissait un dossier, tout en lisant un magazine de cardiologie, et qu'Arthur semblait s'occuper de l'inventaire. Karev prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le comptoir, se posant à côté de Yang, qui termina sa phrase, leva la tête et le regarda à peine avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Te demander de me remonter le moral » était la vérité quil avait envie d'avoué, mais à la place, sa bouche prononça d'autres mots :

-Je suis venu admirer le spectacle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Quel spectacle, sursauta la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur son camarade.

-Toi au dispensaire, c'est vraiment pathétique, fit-il avec un sourire insolent.

Cristina le dévisagea, mais resta d'un calme stoïque et se repencha sur le rapport du dispensaire qu'elle avait commencé à remplir.

-Avoue plutôt que tu t'emmerde maintenant qu'Izzie t'a piqué ta tumeur, lui lança-t-elle.

Il fulmina une seconde intérieurement, puis se retourna pour partir avant qu'Arthur ne le repaire, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La voix de Newton s'éleva dans son dos.

-Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il eut un frisson, il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et se figea un instant sur place. Il n'osa pas se retourner, mais entendait parfaitement son collègue s'approcher du comptoir, et donc de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait pourtant pensé qu'il arriverait à gérer, mais à la vérité, il ressentait de la panique. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retourner, de lui faire face, de l'affronter, voir de devoir s'excuser…

Prenant la décision la plus facile pour lui, il partit sans lancer le moindre regard en arrière. Cette attitude énerva grandement Newton, qui posa violemment son relever de l'inventaire sur le comptoir, faisant légèrement sursauter Cristina, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux intriguer se diriger vers la porte à pas de géants, fulminant.

Il sortit du dispensaire alors que Karev était encore à mi-chemin des urgences et lui lança :

-KAREV !

Alex sursauta un peu et tourna la tête, vivement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Arthur le prenne en chasse. Paniquant, il partit au pas de course vers la porte des urgences, mais Newton ne s'avouait pas vaincu et entrepris de le poursuivre. Alex, entra dans la mine et la traversa au pas de course, manquant de renverser un plateau de suture. Une interne se mis en travers de son chemin pour lui demander de l'aide, mais il la contourna et continua sur sa lancée. Dépitée, l'interne fut soulagée en voyant arriver un autre résidant, mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, car il lui passa également à côté en lui déclarant « pas le temps ».

Ils se poursuivirent ensuite dans le couloir menant au service de chirurgie générale et Arthur lança :

-Alex, tu vas arrêter de fuir oui ?!

Alex tourna la tête pour voir à quelle distance se trouvait son poursuivant et fut surpris. Malgré le fait qu'Arthur paraisse très mince et que ces muscles ne soient pas super marqué, il arrivait à tenir la distance, et même à la réduire de plus en plus. Il avait un souffle monstrueux, Alex pour sa part commençait à fatiguer, le souffle douloureux. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau devant lui, il frôla la crise cardiaque et pila net. Arthur ne parvint pas à ralentir assez vite et s'écrasa dans son dos, les faisant tomber tous deux à terre.

-Aïe, tu pourrais prévenir avant de… commença Arthur en se dégageant, juste avant d'avoir la même vision que l'autre et de se taire sur le coup.

Miranda Bailey se trouvait au milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches, les regardant de haut avec de gros yeux. Elle portait son calot, signe qu'elle sortait ou se rendait au bloc, et qu'elle n'était vraiment pas contente de devoir interrompre son travail pour leurs gamineries. Les deux résidants se relevèrent et restèrent immobile, n'osant pas regarder le Dr Bailey dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, qui parurent durer des siècles, le regard du « Tiran » les transperçant littéralement, Miranda ouvrit la bouche en levant une main inquisitrice, mais ne trouva aucun mot. Elle referma la bouche, les toisa en retroussant ses narines (se qu'elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle bouillait de colère contenue), se pinçant les lèvres, ferma la main doigt par doigt, puis rouvrit la bouche et parla lentement, réussissant à se retenir de leur hurler dessus, même si elle en crevait d'envie.

-Tous les deux, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

En disant cela, elle désigna le couloir derrière elle où se trouvait le bureau du Chef des Résidants. N'osant pas la contrarié d'avantage, ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, gagnant la pièce privée de Bailey. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et se retourna lentement vers eux, la main sur la poignée, le regard lançant des éclaires. L'atmosphère de la pièce devint immédiatement tendue. La femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant au moins vingt bonnes secondes avant d'enfin exploser, se qui fit tressaillir les deux autres, qui restaient immobile face à elle, les bras ballants.

-Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ?!

Karev, fit comme d'habitude le blaser, bien qu'il paraisse réellement mal-à-l'aise. Arthur, pour sa part, n'avait encore pas vraiment l'habitude des réprimandes du « Tiran » et se tortilla les doigts dans le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous poursuivre à travers tout l'étage en dérangeant tout le monde ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent leur premier regard depuis longtemps, pour savoir qui allait se jeter à l'eau et attiser un peu plus la colère de Bailey, mais elle ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

-HO non ! Je connais ce regard ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse tenter de vous justifier !

-Docteur Bailey, tenta Arthur, mais il fut coupé en plein élan par le doigt pointé de Miranda.

-Non, stop !

-Je…

-Tu… te tais ! Tes mots me font mal, alors ferme ta bouche Newton !

Arthur en fut comme deux ronds de flan. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus que Bailey vienne de le tutoyer pour l'engueuler, ou qu'un supérieur ne l'écoute pas pour la première fois.

-Ca va, fit insolemment Karev sur le ton de celui qui n'en avait rien à faire, mais son regard trahissait son manque de confiance. On n'a pas non plus causé la mort de quelqu'un.

La petite femme le foudroya et il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard sur le ses chaussures, les bras croisés dans le dos. Elle continuait de les toiser, cherchant sans doute ce qu'il convenait de faire. Enfin, elle parla :

-Si vous voulez jouer les grands ploucs et vous fuir mutuellement jusqu'à la fin des temps pour des raisons absolument imbéciles, vous êtes libre de le faire en dehors, c'est votre problèmes. Mais que je vous reprenne encore une fois, UNE SEULE, à semer le trouble ici, et je vous jure que vous ne reverrez pas l'intérieur d'un bloc avant d'être trop vieux et séniles pour vous souvenir comment tenir un bistouri !

En disant cela, elle ouvrit la porte et leur désigna l'extérieur d'un mouvement de tête.

-Et maintenant, décampez ! Et dans l'ordre et la discipline !

Echangeant un nouveau regard, ils s'exécutèrent rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et les retienne pour les sermonner plus longuement ou décide d'une punition bien plus sévère que de simples blâmes. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Miranda referma sa porte violemment derrière eux. Sans doute avait-elle désormais besoin de se calmer toute seule.

Ils restèrent debout côte à côte un long moment sans réellement bouger, ruminant chacun de son côté. Finalement, ce fut contre toute attente Karev qui prit la parole, tournant la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…

Surpris, Newton battit des paupière, secoua légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-T'es sérieux ?

Karev eut une moue vexée et tourna les talons, prêt à repartir.

-Evidemment, si tu ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te forcer.

L'autre, se rendant compte de son erreur, le stoppa en attrapant sa manche pour le retenir.

-Non, attend, ce n'est pas ça…

-Quoi alors ?!

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort et un peu trop hargneusement, car la porte dans leur dos s'entrouvrit légèrement et le visage de Bailey apparut dans l'entrebâillure, les fixant avec répréhension. Apercevant ça, Arthur lâcha la manche et sourit niaisement à Miranda, qui se recula en refermant la porte. Cette scène avait quelque chose d'effrayant, un peu comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, songea-t-il. Il fixa ensuite à nouveau Alex.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas parler… mais pas maintenant.

-Forcément, je me décide et toi tu te défile, s'insurgea quelque peu l'autre.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça; ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a un boulot à faire !

Alex le dévisagea vivement, mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-On se retrouve aux vestiaires et on va chez Joe après le service pour discuter ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sans réplique. C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

-Très bien, fit Newton en le dévisageant de la même manière.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure…

Alex fit quelque pas dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés, puis se retourna et lança :

-Et t'as pas intérêt à t'esquiver cette fois.

-Je ne m'esquive jamais, par rapport à d'autre, rétorqua Arthur en le regardant s'éloigner.

-A bon, vraiment ? fit une voix juste à côté de lui. Je croyais le contraire…

Il reconnut la voix et se retourna vivement, sursautant. C'était encore Tony, dans son affreux uniforme couleur mandarine glacée, en train de remplir un dossier au comptoir tout proche. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en tendant les bras comme pour implorer un éventuel dieu en lâcha :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment partout aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu me suis ou quoi ?!

-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tout le monde me sollicite aujourd'hui, répondit calmement l'Italien avec un sourire amusé sans regarder l'autre, continuant de remplir le dossier. Au fait, j'ai reçu les résultats sanguins de ta patiente, si ça t'intéresse.

-Chouette, je croyais que je devais le recevoir direct au dispensaire.

-Surement pas ! rétorqua le Dr Giacomo avec un petit rire moqueur. Avec une infection cutanée, cette femme appartient à la dermatologie.

-N'y rêve pas trop, répondit Newton presque hargneusement en s'approchant du comptoir.

Il s'immobilisa à environs un mètre de l'autre, se rendant soudainement compte que c'était précisément à ce comptoir qu'il lui avait volé un baiser. Soupirant profondément, il le tendit la main à plat comme pour intimer au dermatologue de lui remettre les résultats.

-Donne !

-Donne quoi ?

-Les résultats, ne joue pas à l'imbécile, s'énerva un peu Arthur.

-Tu as oublié le mot magique, se moqua doucement Tony avec son petit sourire énervant.

C'était vraiment agaçant, à croire qu'il cherchait vraiment à mettre le résidant de chirurgie hors de lui.

-Donne moi les résultats de MA patiente, s'il te plait (connard ajouta-t-il mentalement).

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie, fit Giacomo en rangeant son stylobille dans la poche de sa chemise orangée et rendant le dossier à l'infirmière derrière le bureau.

Il croisa ensuite les mains sur le porte-document où reposait la feuille des résultats, et regarda avec un sourire ironique son vis-à-vis, qui commençait à fulminer. Cela semblait grandement l'amuser, mais pas Newton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi en échange de ce foutu feuillet ? Que je t'embrasse à mon tour ? marmonna-t-il suffisamment fort pour que Tony l'entende, mais pas les autres. Parce que si c'est ça, je préfère encore redescendre au labo pour aller chercher le double, et crever en route.

-Rôoo, allons, fit avec une soudaine froideur le Rital. Tu ne me connais pas, alors comment peux-tu essayer de deviner ce que je pense ou non. C'est tellement facile de juger les gens sans les connaitre.

- Vous aurais-je vexé Dr Giacomo ? demanda avec ironie l'autre. Je sais que tu es le genre de personne à embrasser des hommes sur un coup de têtes juste à cause de quelques rumeurs.

Giacomo fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

-Cette réplique est tellement immature qu'en réalité, je n'ai même pas envie d'y répondre.

-Mais si, vas-y, fais-moi rire, l'intima froidement Arthur en le dévisageant.

-Bien…

Le jeune homme sut à l'instant où un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qu0il n'aurait pas dû pousser l'autre.

…_Selon le dictionnaire, une séquelle est une lésion persistante demeurant après la guérison d'une maladie ou d'une blessure…_

-On ne fuit que si l'on se sent coupable, Dr Newton ! lança-t-il suffisamment fort pour que les gens proches l'entendent.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers lui intrigué.

-Je… ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Dr Giacomo, tenta Arthur, soudainement dans une position de faiblesse, franchement mal-à-l'aise, transpirant légèrement et détournant le regard.

…_La séquelle peut se révéler immédiatement après une intervention, mais parfois…._

-Allons, je vous ai embrassé et depuis vous me fuyez ! continua l'autre un peu plus fort avec n sourire carnassier.

De plus en plus de visage se tournaient vers eux et des gens s'arrêtaient dans le couloir. Parmi eux, même si Arthur ne la remarqua pas, Meredith suivait attentivement la scène.

-Reconnaissez que l'on peut se poser certaine questions quant à l'effet de se baiser sur vous ! l'acheva Tony, souriant toujours.

…_On oublie qu'elles peuvent exister, parce qu'elle ne se révèle pas de suite. Pourtant, il suffit parfois d'un stimulus extérieur…._

Il y eut un petit rire qui s'éleva de Dieu sait où, suivit par un autre fou rire, puis un autre. Arthur s'empourpra malgré lui en regardant partout autour de lui, paniqué. Ho non ! Ca recommençait comme à Boston après la soirée trop arrosée. Il y allait avoir des moqueries, des bizutages, des emmerdes à la pelle, le vio… NON ! Il ne voulait pas y repenser !

…_Pour qu'elle réapparaisse, laissant le sujet…_

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, les images ressurgissaient devant ses yeux, avec la même netteté, la même horreur que le direct. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, mais il parvint à les retenir, même si ses yeux brillaient. C'est là qu'il vit que Bailey était sortir de son bureau et avait assisté à la scène, ainsi que l'infirmière qu'il essayait de draguer depuis quelques semaines.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, humilié au dernier degré, il tourna un regard mauvais sur Tony. Celui-ci ne souriait plus. Il avait même l'air plutôt désolé, réellement profondément navré même. C'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait été trop loin ? Peut-être bien, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il se rattrape ou s'excuse.

Se mordant violement l'intérieure de la joue pour s'empêcher de craquer, il le dévisagea une dernière fois, puis traversa la foule la tête plus ou moins haute, n'osant pas regarder les autres, supportant les chuchotements. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à une intersection du couloir, tourna, puis s'enfuit en courant.

…_Dans une détresse sans nom._

Les gens restèrent un moment immobiles, continuant de chuchoter. Bailey, furieuse s'avança et leur lança :

-Et bien, vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à faire ?! Je suis sûr que vous avez du travail qui vous attend !

Vu le ton employé et le regard qui l'accompagnait, les personnes présentes ne discutèrent pas un seul instant et se dispersèrent rapidement. Satisfaite, Bailey, s'approcha de Tony, qui était resté figé sur place, regardant l'endroit où Newton avait disparu, et lui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

-Vous ! Dans mon bureau !

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, puis regarda le « Tiran » d'un air interloquer. Meredith s'approcha à son tour, s'arrêta devant lui et le gifla sans élan. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Pas de douleur, mais un message très clair. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, qui le brûla presque tant il y lut le mépris.

-Grey, dégage s'il te plait ! lui intima son ancienne résidante. On n'a pas besoin que tu envenime la situation.

Elle fixa encore une seconde l'Italien, qui la regardait avec incompréhension en se frottant la joue, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla à pas vifs.

* * *

Voilà, à suivre quoi XD

Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ainsi que sur les précédent si vous ne l'avez pas fait.


	16. Chapter 9 : Oublier à tout prix

_Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent et me review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Oublier à tout prix**

Arthur avait été se rhabiller. De toute manière, il lui restait quelques heures de congé à rattraper à cause des heures sup, et il ne restait que quarante-cinq minutes de boulot pour ce soir. Yang, avec l'aide de Lexie, saurait très bien boucler le dispensaire. A moins qu'elle ne soit repartie pour le service de dermatologie. Chez les « fumiers de l'espèce humaine » songea-t-il avec mépris.

Il finissait de lasser ses chaussures lorsque Meredith entra à son tour dans le vestiaire. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et vint directement s'assoir sur le banc à côté de lui, lui tournant toutefois à moitié le dos. Il y eut un bref silence le temps que le jeune homme finisse de faire ses lacets, puis il se redressa et son amie lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle de ce ton incertain qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se faisait du souci, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment le montrer correctement.

-Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas trop, avoua l'autre, visiblement à bout de nerf et à la limite de la crise de larmes.

Il avait les yeux rougis à force de les retenir, et à bout psychologiquement.

-Tu veux parler ?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Meredith Grey, la reine du « je ne sais pas gérer mes émotions » lui proposait d'écouter ses problèmes et ses lamentations. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à gérer ses propres problèmes, comment pouvait-elle espérer pouvoir aider quelqu'un d'autre ? Sur ce points là, ils étaient à égalité, songea-t-il. Tous deux avaient eux des problèmes important dans leurs vies – en même temps, on ne devient pas chirurgien si on a eut une vie normale et sans graves troubles personnels – et en étaient tous deux réduit à suivre une thérapie auprès du Dr Wyatt. Malgré tout, il tourna la tête et eut pour elle un maigre sourire. C'était gentil de sa part de lui proposer de l'écoute.

-Non ! Ecoute, là, j'ai surtout besoin d'être seul, répondit-il en hochant la tête, la voix crispée.

-D'accord, fit la jeune femme e n détournant le regard vers le sol.

Arthur ferma son casier, finit de boutonner sa chemise et attrapa sa veste posée à côté de lui. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas. Meredith ouvrit la bouche alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et ajouta :

-Fais attention à toi. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux appeler, d'accord ?

-Merci. Bonne soirée Meredith.

Et il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Grey resta un moment assise sur le banc, réfléchissant pour savoir si c'était réellement une bonne idée de laisser partir son ami dans cet état. Peut-être, mais peut-être que non. En tout cas, ce n'était pas elle qui le blâmerait de vouloir s'isoler. Elle était la première à le faire lorsque ça n'allait pas. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle s'isolait, mais avec Cristina. Avoir une véritable amie dans ce genre de situation était franchement quelque chose d'important. Hors, Arthur n'avait pas de meilleur ami, de réel confident, dans cette ville. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir tenir ce rôle, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et franchement, ce serait mieux si le confident de Newton était un homme. On ne se confiait pas forcément entièrement sur ces problèmes avec une personne du sexe opposé (en tout cas, c'est ce que les psys racontaient, de là à savoir si c'était vrai…)

Soudain, elle eut une illumination, se leva et sortit du vestiaire des résidants. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'Arthur avait eut une personne à qui se confier en arrivant à Seattle. Bon, leurs rapports s'étaient gravement détériorés depuis, mais avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à s'entendre à nouveau dans la situation présente. Elle devait absolument le trouver et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua d'entrer en collision avec Yang.

-Meredith ?! fit l'Asiatique, surprise en l'évitent de justesse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et toi ?...

La brune jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata que le service de dermatologie se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle soupira en hochant la tête fermant les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment ce que Cristina faisait là, du coup.

-Ne va pas là-bas Cristina, lui ordonna-t-elle presque en lui passant à côté.

-Bein pourquoi ?! s'enquit la Coréenne d'un air surpris, regardant son amie s'éloigner.

Meredith s'arrêta, soupira encore, et revint sur ses pas, regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

-Crois-moi, le côté gentillet de la dermato n'est qu'une illusion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Yang en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

-Se sont des monstres, catégorisa l'autre en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de la porte vitrée donnant sur la salle de réception du service orange.

-Okey, je peux savoir pourquoi peut-être, Meredith ? interrogea encore Cristina, cherchant à savoir la raison pour laquelle Grey en voulait soudainement à la dermatologie.

-D'accord, suis-moi, fit celle-ci en lui désignant une salle de garde d'un mouvement de tête.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambrette, s'assurant avant que celle-ci était bien vide, et Meredith se plaqua contre la porte après l'avoir refermée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissa filer un court silence, puis expliqua ce qui venait de se passer à sa meilleure amie.

oOoOoOo

Arthur entra dans le bar en face de l'hôpital et alla s'assoir directement au comptoir. Le barman se tourna vers lui et le salua joyeusement, avant de s'apercevoir de la mine sombre qu'il arborait.

-Bein alors, ça va pas Arthur ? s'enquit-il.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas Joe, répondit Newton sans le regarder, fixant l'étagère à alcool au mur en face.

-D'accord, répondit le barman, mais tu ne devrais pas te renfermer si tu as des problèmes…

-Joe ! fit sèchement le résidant en le dévisageant.

-Bon, bon… Je te sers quoi alors ? café, thé, bière ?

-Tequila !

Le serveur sursauta légèrement. C'était vraiment surprenant venant d'une personne qui ne supportait pas l'alcool. Surtout qu'il détestait la tequila, il le savait parfaitement. A force de les voir tout le temps ici, il finissait par connaître leurs habitudes par cœur.

-Tu es sûr, demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Arthur sortit un billet de vingt dollars et le posa presque violement sur le bar.

-JE paye, alors tu me sers sans poser de question, d'accord, fit froidement Newton avec un regard qui le suppliait de ne pas discuter.

Vu la détresse qui émanait de lui, Joe décida de ne pas discuter d'avantage, mais lui ordonna calment :

-Va pour la tequila, mais tu me donnes tes clés de moto alors.

Arthur grommela en fouillant ses poches. Il en extirpa les clés de son motocycle et les tendit au barman, qui consciencieusement les rangea dans le tiroir-caisse. Bien que cela l'embête profondément car il serait obligé d'appeler un taxi, le jeune homme songea que Joe était un excellent tenancier, consciencieux et prudent. Enfin, si sa moto restait une nuit de plus ou de moins sur le parking de l'hôpital, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Elle y était depuis trois semaines, Callie lui ayant absolument interdit de conduire à cause de son épaule. Il avait espérer – le matin même lorsque la charmante orthopédiste lui avait donné le feu-vert pour reprendre à 100% - pouvoir enfin la ramener chez lui. Ce n'était évidemment pas une moto toute neuve et super performante, de cela, il s'en était toujours fiché, ne comprenant pas les fanatiques qui ne vivaient que pour les voitures ou les motos, mais au moins celle-ci roulait et s'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Joe posa la coupelle avec le citron et la salière devant lui, puis rempli le verre de tequila et le lui tendit. Arthur marmonna un remerciement, puis s'envoya le contenu du vert cul-sec, sous le regard médusé de l'autre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de suivre le petit rituelle –sel-alcool-citron. En reposant le verre, le jeune homme lui dit :

-Un autre.

oOoOoOo

Alex attendait depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure dans le vestiaire. Il était franchement énervé et maudissait Arthur. Il avait vraiment espérer, cette fois, pouvoir parler sérieusement et peut-être même calmement avec l'autre, mais une fois de plus, il avait trouvé le moyen de se défiler. A croire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre, à chaque fois un des deux se mettait en retrait ou fuyait, alors à quoi bon absolument essayer de s'expliquer et de recoller les morceaux ?

Perdant patience, il donna un coup de poing dans le cassier d'Arthur en se levant et commença à se changer pour partir. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et il se retourna, espérant presque… mais non, ce n'était que Cristina. En le voyant, elle parut soulagée et agacée à la fois.

-Ca va Yang ? lui lança-t-il insolemment en se mettant torse nu.

La noiraude soupira d'un air exaspérée et s'approcha de lui en lui râlant dessus.

-Mais où t'étais passé ?

-Pourquoi, tu me cherchais ?

-Depuis plus d'une heure ! s'énerva à moitié l'Asiatique en venant lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

Surpris par cette réaction, Karev la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait.

-Et pourquoi faire, si je peux savoir, interrogea-t-il, sur la défensive.

Cristina soupira d'exaspération, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air sombre. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, Alex de plus en plus inquiet quant à la réponse. La porte s'ouvrit encore et Meredith entra à son tour.

-Ha, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et demanda à son amie :

-Tu lui a dit ?

-Dis quoi ?! interrogea encore Alex, énervé par tou le mystère qu'elle faisait. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe.

Il commençait gravement à flipper. Elles étaient très douées à ce petit jeu, celui de le mettre hors de lui en attendant plusieurs minutes avant de lui révéler quelque chose. A croire qu'elles se concertaient par télépathie sur la façon de dire les choses.

-C'est à propos d'Arthur, finit par lâché Grey.

Karev pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant du regard en faisant une mimique faciale.

oOoOoOo

Tony soupira profondément en finissant son service. Il était épuisé. Entre la prise de service à trois heures du matin, le cas bizarre de Madame Rozenberg, la confrontation avec Arthur, la baffe de Grey et le grand sermon du Dr Bailey, il se sentait à bout et baya profondément en s'étirant. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire une scène pareil à Newton. Il l'avait mis dans une sitation vraiment embarrassante devant ses collègues. Il avait espérer en retirer un soulagement ou une satisfaction, mais non. Là, il se sentait juste très con, et s'en voulait énormément. C'était la deuxième fois en six mois qu'il mettait Arthur dans une situation gênante. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état de « puputerie » pareil lorsqu'il était en sa présence ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment craqué pour le résidant chirurgien ? Non, pas possible ! Quoi que…

Enfin, en tout les cas, il devait absolument s'excuser. Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'autre lui pardonnerait, d'ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas obtenir le pardon, mais il se sentirait moins coupable.

Soupirant encore, il se posa la question de l'endroit où il pourrait bien le trouver, mais ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. Et vu sa fatigue, il n'avait pas envie de fouiller tout l'hôpital, surtout qu'Arthur le fuirait dès qu'il le verrait. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux aller boire un verre chez Joe pour se détendre.

oOoOoOo

Alex entra dans le bar, déjà bien rempli à cette heure-ci, et fouilla rapidement la foule du regard. Meredith et Cristina entrèrent à sa suite et firent de même.

-Là ! s'exclama Yang en désignant du doigt le bout du comptoir, près de l'espace réservé à la danse.

Les trois compagnons aperçurent alors un Arthur complètement survolté, se déhanchant sur le _Waka Waka _de Shakira, l'hymne officiel de la coupe du monde de football de cette année. Cristina resta bouche bée, à la limite d'éclater de rire. Il dansait vraiment n'importe comment. Meredith, déçu de la réaction de son amie, lui referma la bouche en lui posant la main sous le menton. Pour sa part, elle était choquée de le voir dans un état pareil (disons les choses clairement, il dansait vraiment n'importe comment là !) et inquiète.

Alex resta un instant figé, puis traversa la foule en écartant les gens pour s'approcher du comptoir. Il se pencha en interpelant Joe et lui demanda en hurlant à moitié car le brouhaha était fort ce soir :

-Il a bu quoi ?!

Joe, fut surpris de la question, réfléchit une seconde, puis répondit :

-Trois tequila cul-sec à l suite, une vodka et un whisky y a dix minutes.

-Ho le con ! s'exclama Karev en tiquant vivement.

Il se redressa et continua sa traversée de la foule jusqu'à l'espace de dance. Les deux filles demandèrent à Joe comment il en était arrivé là.

-Il avait l'air mal, et il a bu sans retenu, avoua le barman.

-Et toi, t'as continué à le servir ! répliqua presque froidement Meredith en le dévisageant, mécontente.

-Bah, ça peut pas lui faire de mal, répliqua Cristina.

Son amie le foudroya du regard.

-Quoi ?!

Au même moment Karev atteignait Arthur et l'attrapait par le bras, le tirant sur le côté. Newton tituba en n'opposant aucune résistance, puis se rétabli tant bien que mal en se tenant au comptoir et dévisagea l'autre, furieux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Sa voix était clairement celle d'une personne ayant largement dépassé la dose qu'il supportait d'alcool. Alex le regarda durement et l'engueula !

-Tu crois vraiment que te défaire à la tequila c'est une solution !?

-Ho, tu me parles autrement ! répondit l'autre, furieux, en se dégageant de l'emprise de son collègue. T'as pas idée de pourquoi je fais ça !

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu pense bien que tout l'hôpital est déjà au courant, et que tout le monde s'en fout royalement ! T'as pas encore compris ça ?!

-T'es au courant ? fit Newton en titubant légèrement.

-Oui !

-C'est super ! J'avais besoin de ça tiens. Enfin bon, vu que t'es au courant, on peut arrêter de se prendre la tête tous les deux.

-Là tout de suite, surement pas !

-Ho, souffla l'autre avec une haleine d'alcool qui fit plisser le nez à Alex.

-Comme tu veux… Joe, offre un verre à mon « non-ami » préféré ! Et mets m'en un double…

-NON ! répliqua sèchement Karev en le foudroyant du regard.

Un peu en retrait, les deux filles observaient la scène, légèrement inquiète pour l'une, morte de rire pour l'autre. C'est à ce moment que Yang, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte et vit entrer Tony. Son sourire s'effaça et elle tira la manche de son amie.

-Meredith !

La brune se tourna et vit l'Italien regarder dans la direction d'Arthur. Furieuse, et imaginant d'avance l'esclandre que cela produirait s'il croisait un Arthur complètement fait et un Alex hors de lui, elle se dirigea droit vers lui.

Le dermatologue avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers Newton lorsque la jeune femme s'interposa, s'arrêtant devant lui et le dévisageant vivement sans un mot.

-Je dois lui parler, expliqua-t-il en la toisant à son tour.

-Non ! répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Si !

-C'est hors de question ! Vous lui avez déjà assez fait de mal aujourd'hui, ça suffit !

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager l'un l'autre, puis le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

-D'accord ! Mais je lui parlerais demain.

-Ca, j'en doute, répliqua Meredith sans le quitter des yeux.

-Et c'est peut-être toi qui compte l'en empêcher. Toi, la fille qui à tenter de se noyer pour fuir ses problèmes ?

Grey le foudroya littéralement cette fois.

-Tu as une réputation sulfureuse, au boulot, Meredith Grey !

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard, répliqua calmement Yang, qui se tenait à côté de son amie en soutien.

-Cristina, tais-toi s'il te plait, lui répliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le Rital. Les gens comme toi ne comprendront jamais ce que moi, elle ou lui on peut ressentir ! Alors maintenant tu dégages de ma vue ! se crispa-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Et si j'ai pas envie, menaça à son tour Tony en haussant le ton.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le tirèrent en arrière. En se retournant le dermatologue se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Derek Shepherd, qui le dévisageait avec un sourire.

-Il y a un problème, Dr Giacomo ?

-Aucun, Dr Shepherd, j'allais y aller ! répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé en remettant sa veste correctement.

Il foudroya encore une fois les deux jeunes femmes du regard, lança un coup d'œil à Arthur, puis quitta le bar.

Derek, perdant son sourire, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au juste ? demanda-t-i.

Elles échangèrent un bref regard, puis se fut Cristina qui expliqua.

Pendant ce temps, Karev continuait de sermonner Arthur.

-Rhâaa, tu m'énerve ! s'exclama Arthur en s'écartant du jeune homme, attrapant sa veste sur le comptoir.

-Ho, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?! s'exclama Alex.

-Chez moi ! répondit l'autre presque méchamment en se retournant. Là où je ne t'entendrais plus me faire la morale, où je ne risque pas de croiser un salaud d'Italien orange et où je pourrais m'éclater tout seul !

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à rentrer seul dans ton état ?! railla son vis-à-vis.

-Parfaitement Monsieur ! Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Il partit à pas hésitant en direction de la sortie, passa à côté de Meredith, Yang et Shepherd, et poussa la porte, qui ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait cette conne, s'énerva-t-il à l'encontre de ladite porte.

Alex, ayant rapidement dis à ses amis qu'il gérait la situation, arriva dans son dos et tira la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et Newton le considéra un instant d'un regard peu clair. -Je le savais, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il sortit, Alex lui tenant la porte en soupirant, et remonta l'escalier donnant sur la rue, l'autre sur ses talons.

-Tu vas arrêter de me suivre !

-Dans ton état, c'est absolument hors de question !

-Tu me fais chier !

-Et crois-moi que je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau net !

Newton s'arrêta net, tendant le bras pour indiquer à l'autre qu'il s'arrête, restant lui-même parfaitement immobile.

-Quoi encore ? demanda Alex en s'approchant d'un pas.

Arthur ne répondit pas, se tournant d'un quart et fonçant à pas rapide vers une poubelle publique. Il se pencha au dessus, et commença à vomir en émettant un bruit de vache morte. Karev poussa un râle de mécontentement en levant les yeux au ciel. Et dire que ce crétin s'était permis un sermon monstrueux sur les danger de l'alcool à une de ses patiente quelque semaine plus tôt. Quel beau gâchis !

Il s'approcha de son « ami » et lui posa une main dans le dos, frottant vivement pendant qu'il se vidait.

-Vas-y, ça ira mieux après…

L'odeur était franchement désagréable, mais avec ce boulot, il commençait à avoir l'habitude du vomi. Lorsque l'autre eut fini sa crise, se stabilisant un pendant plus d'une minute, Karev l'aida à se relever, le soutenant, et demanda :

-Tu veux aller t'allonger à l'hôpital ? Je te passerais un culot de sérum phi.

-Non… Je veux rentrer, pleurnichait à moitié Arthur en titubant.

-D'accord, mais je vais quand même aller chercher un truc pour toi.

Il l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital, le fit s'assoir sur un dehors, à côté d0une poubelle, composa le numéro de la central des taxis de Seattle pour en commander un, puis lui demanda de l'attendre ici. En même temps, vu son état, il n'allait pas aller très loin.

Karev entra au pas de course dans l'hôpital, trouva une réserve, piqua quelques médicaments compatible avec l'alcool, les glissa dans ses poche, pris une bassine à dégeuli, et retourna le rejoindre, inquiet de savoir dans quel état il le retrouverait. Comme il l'avait pensé, il s'était remis la tête dans la poubelle et respirait profondément.

Le taxi arriva enfin, le chauffeur fut réticent à les emmener à cause de l'instabilité de l'estomac d'Arthur, mais fini par accepté la course lorsqu'Alex expliqua être médecin.

Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de crise durant le voyage, et Karev remonta son camarade jusqu'à son studio miteux, le fit s'allonger à la salle de bain, sur une couverture, lui fit prendre un médicament et… et…

Et Arthur du perdre connaissance, ou dépasser la limite de résistance de son cerveau, car il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui arriva ensuite…

* * *

_Voilà, ça vous à plu ?_

_On se retrouve très vite pour la suite. Je vous préviens d'avance que les chose entre Karev et Arthur vont avancer dans le prochain chapitre !_

_First Kiss !_

_A bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 10 : first impact

**Chapitre 10 : First impact **

Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge au mur l'agaçait grandement. Une fois de plus, comme souvent depuis son arrivée, il se retrouvait assis sur ce canapé hideux, espérant que le temps s'accélère pour pouvoir sortir plus rapidement. En face de lui, le Dr Wyatt attendait patiemment qu'il daigne enfin dire quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle avait tout son temps et suffisamment de patience pour rester 45 minutes de consultation sans parler, à simplement le fixer pour qu'il se décide à se mettre à table. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce fut elle qui prit la parole, rompant le silence devenu presque tangible.

-Très bien, et si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu, Arthur.

Sa voix étant monocorde et calme, comme toujours. A se demander si les psys arrivaient encore à donner des intonations différentes selon les sentiments exprimés. Arthur détourna le regard de l'aquarium et reposa son attention sur elle. Il était assit, jambes et bras croisés dans une attitude qu'un bon psychanalyste traduirait comme une attitude de repli ou de défense. La femme soupira et posa son bloc note sur son bureau avant de poursuivre.

-Dr Newton, vous ne pouvez pays faire ça.

-Faire quoi ?! demanda le jeune homme en sursautant quelque peu, l'air affolé.

-Débarquer en plein milieu de journée, sans rendez-vous, et me prendre en otage chaque fois que vous êtes en plein trouble émotionnel.

-Mais… c'est votre travail de recevoir les gens pour qu'ils vous parlent… se défendit-il sans grande conviction.

-Oui, mais pas à l'improviste. Vous avez beaucoup de chance que là maintenant je n'ai pas eu de consultation, sinon je vous aurais mis à la porte. Surtout si c'est pour passer une heure à ne pas me parler de vos problèmes.

-Je suis désolé, fit Arthur, gêné, en détournant le regard à nouveau sur l'aquarium.

Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé, changeant de position toutes les trente secondes, se mâchonnant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, se mordant les lèvres, regardant en tous sens. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état de stress pareil, mais elle supposait que cela avait à voir avec une certaine personne.

-Ne le soyez pas, répondit-elle en reprenant son calepin. Dites moi plutôt ce qui vous amène. Ainsi, nous pourrons avancer.

Vraiment, le calme et le détachement avec lequel elle venait de prononcer ces mots étayait la thèse de la perte d'expressivité verbale. Arthur soupira une nouvelle fois, il allait donc vraiment être obligé de raconter _ça_. Dans un sens, il était venu voir le Dr Wyatt exprès, mais cela l'énervait d'avoir été pris de court par elle. Elle ajouta, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se ressaisir :

-J'imagine que votre trouble et rapport une fois encore à votre relation social avec Alex Karev.

Touché ! Il eut un petit rire nerveux, et baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures en souriant à moitié. Il s'humecta les lèvres d'un air pensif pendant que le Dr Wyatt ajoutait :

-Racontez-moi !

Arthur hésita, cherchant ses mots, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, releva la tête, fixa la psychiatre d'un air fatigué, puis commença son récit :

-Hier… j'ai trop bu…

oOoOoOo

Son esprit réintégra son corps endoloris. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. En plus, son estomac se tordait en tous sens, sa tête était prête à exploser, sa gorge le brûlait atrocement et le goût qui imprégnait sa bouche était atroce. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de toute façon, ses paupières étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. Il essaya de deviner où il se trouvait. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'il sentait autour de lui, il était allongé sur le côté (en PLS [_position latérale de sécurité_]) sur un sol dur et froid, avec un linge – ou peut être une couverture – sous lui. Il entendait le « _plic plic_ » régulier d'un robinet qui fuyait et une odeur immonde de vomi parvint à ses narines, lui faisant plisser le nez dans une expression de dégoût. Il devait être dans une salle de bain _SA _salle de bain miteuse au robinet fuyant. Lentement, faisant un effort monstrueux de volonté qui l'épuisa, il entrouvrit les yeux. C'était bien la salle de bain moisie de son studio miteux, plongée dans le noir. La porte grande ouverte laissait entrer une lumière tamisée, venue de la pièce principale. Un bruit étrange se faisait entendre, provenant de celle-ci, couvrant presque le bruit de goutte de la salle de bain. Des ronflements ?!

Pourquoi y avait-il des ronflements en provenance de la pièce de vie ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait allonger par terre dans sa salle d'eau ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Tout ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était de s'être pris la tête avec cette enflure de Tony Giacomo, puis d'être allé se saouler volontairement la gueule chez Joe dans l'espoir avoué de sombrer suffisamment dans le comma pour ne plus avoir à affronter ses démons. En d'autre termes, il était faible… Mais ce n'était pas la question à l'heure actuelle.

Se relevant lentement en se cramponnant à la cuvette des WC, la tête lui tournant encore un peu, l'estomac le suppliant de se recoucher, ses jambes se transformant en coton, il se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers la porte des toilettes. Il s'appuya au seuil et plissa fortement les yeux, grimaçant, à cause de la lumière. Après un instant assez long d'acclimatation, il les rouvrit un peu plus et observa la pièce. L'appartement était comme d'habitude; ranger, mais pas trop. Enfin, presque ! Il y avait du cheni sur la table en formica : un sac en plastique visiblement rempli de médicaments. Déglutissant une salive épaisse et immonde en goût (amer-acide), il tourna ensuite la tête sur le côté et baissa le regard sur son matelas – toujours à même le sol, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'acheter de sommier, et il s'en foutait car il passait son temps à l'hôpital – et fut fort surpris d'y découvrir quelqu'un. En effet, Karev s'était installé dos au mur, probablement en position assise à la base, puis avait glissé. Il dormait sur le côté gauche, la bouche entre-ouverte, ronflant doucement, l'air épuisé mais paisible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Pendant une seconde, très courte, Arthur le trouva… _sexy_ ? Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir eu ce genre de pensée en vrai, il délirait encore à cause de l'alcool, songeait-il en se penchant en avant. Le bon terme devait plutôt être enfantin. Oui, voilà, il avait l'air d'un enfant assoupi, c'était adorable. Le jeune homme se laissa aller en avant sur le matelas et, malgré lui, ses jambes refusant de le porter, s'affala dessus de tout son long en émettant une plainte étouffée. Alex, ayant senti la secousse, se redressa à moitié en sursaut, regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua la présence de Newton, et eut un soupire d'exaspération et de soulagement mêlés.

-Tu sais que t'es chiant comme mec ?! demanda-t-il sèchement en s'étirant un peu, les yeux encore embués de fatigue. T'as gerbé toute la nuit, et c'est encore moi qu'est dû m'assurer que tu t'étouffes pas !

Une réponse inaudible lui parvint. Arthur avait la tête enfoncée dans le coussin le plus proche et semblait ne plus vouloir bouger. L'autre soupira encore en se mettant à genoux et le secoua vivement par l'épaule. Il était énervé d'avoir passer la nuit au chevet d'un malade vomissant, mais en même temps, il était soulagé de le voir éveillé. Durant un moment la nuit dernière, il avait craint un coma éthylique. Il s'était même demander s'il ne valait pas mieux appeler l'ambulance, mais il s'en était abstenu. Lui-même avait connu des fins de soirées particulièrement horribles, mais il n'en était jamais mort pour autant. Heureusement !

-Allez, secoue-toi un peu maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en le secouant de plus belle. On doit être é l'hôpital dans un quart d'heure.

-Fou-moi la paix, je t'en supplie, se lamenta presque Arthur d'une voix plaintive. En plus, on n'y sera jamais.

-Si tu te bouges pas, c'est certain ! s'énerva lentement Alex, fronçant les sourcils.

-Vas-y toi, et dis à Bailey que je suis malade…

-Hors de question, s'exclama encore Alex (faisant mal au crâne du gars à la gueule de bois) en le poussant en bas du matelas.

Le noiraud roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond d'un air hébété. Il se sentait vraiment mal là. Il n'avait pas souvent finit dans un état pareil, mais à chaque fois, il le regrettait amèrement. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il se redressa sur son séant et regarda Alex enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau. Il fouilla ensuite dans un des innombrable cartons présents dans la pièce, et en extirpa des vêtements propres, jeans et tee-shirt. Il les lui lança sur les jambes.

-Prends une douche, brosse toi les dents et change toi en vitesse, j'appel un taxi ! ordonna un peu brusquement le jeune homme en fouillant à présent les placards à la recherche de café (ou de thé dans le pire des cas). Et froide la douche !

Dubitatif, Arthur se leva en regardant les vêtements qu'ils tenaient dans ses mains, se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, ferma la porte et se glissa sous la douche, enjambant péniblement la baignoire. Il régla la température de manière à ce qu'elle soit ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, lui procurant une incroyable sensation de soulagement. Il se frictionna avec un gel douche à la menthe (soi-disant énergisant), se rinça et se sécha rapidement. Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais sa bouche était encore sèche et pâteuse, même après deux brossages de dents et trois gargarismes qui lui rendirent l'envie de vomir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu des nouveaux atours que lui avait imposés son garde-malade, son estomac se contracta en sentant l'odeur du thé noir. Alex lui tendit la tasse thermos fumante en ordonnant :

-Bois ça pendant le trajet !

Puis il lui désigna la porte et, à contrecœur, trainant les pieds, Newton s'exécuta, sortant de l'appartement. Il avait vraiment « la tête dans le cul », comme disait l'expression. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle était véridique. Dans l'ascenseur, il du s'appuyer contre le mur pour se reposer, et bu une petite gorgée de thé noir et sans sucre. C'était infect, mais Alex le regardait d'un air impérieux, aussi bu-t-il encore. Son estomac jouait à la centrifugeuse, mais il devait assumer, l'autre avait raison sur ce point. Le taxi les attendait devant l'entrée de l'immeuble délabré. Si la route était bonne, ils seraient arrivés au Seattle Grace dans moins de vingt minutes, et arriverait peut être à entrer sans que l'on remarque leur retard (en fait, avec Bailey, s'était peu probable, mais l'espoir fait vivre, disait-on)…

oOoOoOo

-D'accord, vous avez eu la gueule de bois, fit le Dr Wyatt en griffonnant sur son calepin. Boire pour oublier ses problèmes n'est pas une bonne solution, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ca arrive même assez fréquemment chez les médecins. Vous n'avez pas à vous tracasser moralement pour ça…

Arthur s'était levé depuis quelques minutes et regardait les poissons dans l'aquarium. Il se tourna lentement vers sa psy et la regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, l'air pensif, les mains dans le dos. Il laissa passer un court silence, puis retourna s'assoir dans le canapé, croisa les mains devant lui et regarda le sol avant de reprendre :

-Ce n'est pas la gueule de bois de ce matin qui me tracasse Docteur.

-Bien, alors racontez-moi. Je suis payée pour ça après tout, fit-elle de son timbre monocorde en croisant les jambes, se réinstallant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Arthur eut un sourire gêné. Cette situation était vraiment débile. Il détestait les psys, mais c'était lui qui avait foncé dans la gueule du loup aujourd'hui. En même temps, ce n'était pas sans une bonne raison qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un du trouble qui l'avait envahi aujourd'hui. Il lui fallait absolument raconter ce qui c'était passé. Il releva le regard sur la femme, puis repris son récit.

oOoOoOo

Il était en salle d'étude, remplissant de la paperasse, un goutte-à-goutte à roulette placé à côté de son siège, déversant sa solution au travers d'une perfusion reliée à son bras gauche. Il était arrivé avec Karev environ deux heures plus tôt, et Bailey les avait intercepté sitôt atteint le vestiaire. Elle les avait grandement sermonné sur leur manque de rigueur, puis avait vu l'état de Arthur, encore très pâle et nauséeux. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air dubitatif, puis avait demandé à Alex de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait. Ce dernier lui avait répondu simplement par « gueule de bois », et la petite femme avait émit un soupire d'exaspération. Elle l'avait grandement sermonné, lui donnant mal à la tête avec sa voix tonitruante. La conclusion, c'était que, puisque la gueule de bois n'est pas une maladie contagieuse ou mortelle, il allait se reposer en prenant par intraveineuse des poly-vitamines, et que dans quelques heures, il serait sur pieds, prêt au service. Et il devait reconnaître que, malgré le léger mal de crâne qui persistait, le reste était à peu prêt passé, et il se sentait presque bien.

Alors qu'il repensait avec humiliation à la soirée de la veille, George entra, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté, l'air épuisé. Arthur le regarda soupirer profondément, puis se tenta à demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Lexie, répondit simplement O'Malley.

-Quoi Lexie ? interrogea encore l'autre, ne comprenant pas la finalité.

Le résident (car il avait repassé et réussi son examen d'interne) se pencha en peu en avant en soupirant encore, puis fixa Newton et finit par demander à son tour :

-Tu savais qu'elle craquait pour moi ?

Arthur le contempla fixement pendant quelque secondes, l'air impassible, puis pouffa à moitié, se retenant toutefois pour ne pas le vexer.

-George, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Tout le monde dans l'hôpital est au courant. Il n'y a que toi qui n'a rien remarqué.

L'autre soupira une nouvelle fois, plus profondément, et se releva, sortant de la pièce en répétant pour lui-même « _mais quel imbécile je suis !_ ».

-Attend, George, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! l'appela Arthur, intrigué par la réaction d'O'Malley.

Mais George ne revenait pas, continuant d'avancé droit devant lui, visiblement perdu dans son petit monde. Arthur l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à une intersection, haussa les épaules, et se replongea dans le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant alors qu'il ne tenait pas ? Il savait que ça finirait mal, et il détestait la paperasse. Pourvu que Bailey se dépêche de revenir lui donner la permission de se remettre sérieusement au boulot.

Cette fois, ce fut Meredith qui entra et se plaça dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle le regarda en silence un moment, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Ca va mieux ?

-Ca peut aller, répondit Arthur, n'osant pas la regarder directement. Il savait qu'elle connaissait la raison pour laquelle il s'était mis dans cet état, et il se sentait extrêmement gêné.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Après un instant, Meredith posa un sac en papier sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit un sandwich et un jus de fruit et une bouteille d'eau. Elle les posa devant lui. Il redressa le nez de son dossier, regarda la nourriture, puis interrogea son amie du regard.

-Tu dois te mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, là, répondit l'autre avec un sourire crispé en regardant avec dégoût les aliments.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, rétorqua calmement la jeune femme en le fixant.

Arthur soupira. Son estomac le titillait encore, et il n'avait pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai sûrement été plus souvent que toi dans cette état, alors crois moi, tu as vraiment besoin de manger, poursuivit Meredith d'un ton un peu plus insistant.

-Si tu as peur d'une crise d'hypoglycémie, Bailey c'est assurée que la perf contienne suffisamment de monohydrate pour me rendre diabétique avant trente ans, tenta de plaisanter Newton, espérant ainsi détourner la conversation.

Grey continua de le fixer, sans broncher, puis prit le sandwich et le lui tendit d'un geste impérieux.

-Mange ! répéta-t-elle.

Soupirant encore, le jeune homme attrapa le sandwich et le déballa. L'odeur des aliments empilés lui agita l'estomac, mais il se força à mordre dedans. De toute façon, elle ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ait tout manger.

-Je te déteste, fit-il avec une grimace après avoir avaler la première bouchée.

-C'est ton estomac qui me remerciera dans un quart d'heure, rétorqua sa vis-à-vis avec un léger sourire. Mange-en au moins la moitié.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant sur le palier avant de se retourner pour ajouter :

-Karev est au bloc avec Sloan en ce moment…

-Et en quoi ça me concerne ? interrogea Arthur, intrigué par cette remarque.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, et il fait n'importe quoi.

-Quel imbécile, s'insurgea le jeune homme en secouant la tête de gauche à droit, l'air exaspéré.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler après, fit Meredith. Au fait, Bailey m'a dit que tu pouvais recommencer à travailler après avoir mangé.

Puis elle sortit, laissant Newton intrigué. Il trouvait ça stupide et adorable en même temps qu'Alex s'inquiète pour lui. Stupide avant tout ! Se laisser plomber une intervention à cause de l'inquiétude, c'était juste crétin. Mais Alex était un idiot, il le savait parfaitement, mais trouvait tout de même cela « adorable ». Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il irait le voir sitôt après son intervention.

Il termina à contrecœur le sandwich, écœuré, retira sa perfusion, et partit pour le dispensaire. C'est tout ce que Miranda lui avait permis de faire aujourd'hui. Normalement, il aurait dû être avec le Dr Hahn, mais il ne doutait pas que celle-ci lui arracherait le cœur avec les dents s'il tombait nez-à-nez avec elle. Elle ne supportait pas le manque de rigueur, et un résident qui se retrouvait dans un état suffisamment pitoyable pour ne pas pouvoir exécuter son travail ne méritait pas qu'elle perde son temps avec lui. C'était dommage, il aimait pourtant beaucoup la cardiologie, bien qu'Erica Hahn lui soit de plus en plus antipathique depuis quelques temps.

Il entra dans le dispensaire « Denny Ducket », rassura Julia, son interne – qui vint immédiatement vers lui pour savoir s'il allait mieux (tous les deux s'étaient liés d'une forte amitié) – puis prit en charge un patient atteint sans doute d'une bronchite.

oOoOoOo

-J'ai l'impression que vous tourner autour du pot, Arthur ! se permit calmement le Dr Wyatt en le fixant intensément. En quoi le fait que Meredith vous ait fait manger un sandwich a-t-il rapport à votre trouble de maintenant.

Arthur déglutit péniblement, il se rapprochait de la fin de ses explications, et ça commençait à être délicat. Il n'était plus aussi sûr que ça de vouloir révéler ce qui avait causé son trouble. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, le Dr Wyatt ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout avoué. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il reprit :

-J'y arrive, Dr Wyatt…

oOoOoOo

Alex venait de finir son intervention, et se lavait les mains dans le sas de décontamination. Sloan, faisant pareil juste à côté, le regardait avec moquerie. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des pics à chaque erreur qu'il commettait, et cela l'avait grandement agacé. Surtout qu'un implant mammaire était très loin d'être la procédure la plus compliquée à exécuter en chirurgie plastique, c'était même le B.a.-ba de la branche.

-Peut être que tu devrais passer plus de temps à étudier au lieu de te soucier des autres, se moqua encore Mark. Je t'ai connu plus solitaire et fonce dedans, alors ressaisit toi, parce que ça ne te vas pas d'être le gars qui se soucie des autre. Laisse ça au gens comme Stevens.

Karev le foudroya du regard, prêt à répliquer, mais Sloan avait déjà tourné les talons et sortait de la pièce, le laissant rager seul.

Il termina de se laver les mains, puis quitta le bloc. Il avait besoin d'être odieux avec quelqu'un, et se fut son interne qui en fit les frais. Il lui aboya dessus comme quoi il avait mal rempli un dossier, lui ordonna de le refaire en entier, puis quitta le service de plastique pour aller s'enfermer dans une salle de garde et frapper dans un coussin. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps. Soit à cause d'Izzie, soit à cause de… Bein oui, à cause d'Arthur. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?! Il ne voyait vraiment aucune raison pour être troublé où énerver vis-à-vis de lui. Et puis, pourquoi il se souciait à ce point là de Newton ? Il ne se souciait normalement de personne, pas même de ses meilleurs amis (à part d'Isobelle, mais d'elle, il était amoureux. Le cas était donc différent ! Pas besoin de s'étaler sur ce sujet. Quoi que ?

Une idée affreuse lui traversa l'esprit, durant une seconde, et il s'immobilisa dans son massacre de coussin. Et si justement, c'était à cause de _ça_ qu'il était troublé par Newton ? Si seule Izzie le troublait jusqu'à présent, qu'il était amoureux, alors pourquoi ressentirait-il le même trouble pour lui ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que… NON ! Il se refusait à croire à cette hypothèse. C'était absolument IMPOSIBLE ! Il n'avait pas ce genre d'attirance. Il aimait les femmes, uniquement les femmes, rien que les femmes. De belles femmes aux courbes élégantes et généreuses. Il aimait les « vagins » ! Point final !

Tâchant de se calmer, frappant encore le coussin, il sortit de la pièce en respirant profondément, faisant en sorte de ne pas laisser transparaitre son trouble. Il devait absolument trouver Arthur, être en sa présence, pour ce prouver que ce n'était pas à cause de _ça_ qu'il se trouvait dans cette état. Il avait besoin de se prouver que l'hypothèse que son esprit avait formulée était totalement erronée, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _ça_, que c'était autre chose. Il se rendit donc à pas de loup au dispensaire. Il était certain de le trouver là-bas. Hélas, il fut bipper à la mine. Il devrait remettre la confrontation à plus tard.

oOoOoOo

La journée était désormais presque terminée, et Arthur remerciait le ciel (bien qu'il ne croie pas) que le dispensaire ait été calme aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait eu aucun cas grave, ni de complications nécessitant l'appel d'un titulaire. Il allait pouvoir faire l'inventaire, remplir le rapport et boucler. Et si tout allait bien, dans deux heures, il serait chez lui, prendrait une bonne douche, et se mettrait au lit de suite. Avec de la chance, il serait de nouveau oppérassionel le lendemain, frais et disposé à affronter 18 heures de bloc au besoin. Il espérait d'ailleur devoir faire 18 heures de bloc. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'y avait pas été, et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne d'organes à tripoter et de sang partout. Décidément, songea-t-il, les chirurgiens étaient vraiment des êtres à part, excités par ce qui répugnait la plupart des gens. Qui de censé rêvait de devoir ouvrir un parfait inconnu pour avoir ses mains à l'intérieur de lui ? Réponse : des chirurgiens ! Et heureusement qu'il existait des personnes qui voulaient de leur plein grés faire ce boulot, sinon le taux de mortalité serait multiplié par vingt ou trente à l'échelle mondiale. D'après des statistique récente, qu'il avait lu dans un hebdo de médecine, chaque personne passait au minimum, en occident du moins, une fois au bloc dans sa vie, que ce soit pour des procédures de routine [appendicectomie, fracture, retrait d'un grain de beauté, etc…] ou pour des interventions plus invasives [accidents graves, tumeur, ablation d'un organe, greffes, et autres joyeusetés].

C'est alors qu'il se disait cela, procédant avec Julia et deux autres internes à l'inventaire, que Karev entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise s'approcher à grands pas. Il s'immobilisa à moins de dix centimètres d'Arthur et le dévisagea, l'air essoufflé. Newton pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'interrogea du regard.

-On peut parler ?! demanda un presque agressivement Alex.

Arthur baissa les yeux et soupira avec un petit sourire crispé. Alors il avait encore craqué. Vu le ton employé, ils allaient de nouveau se prendre le chou.

-Julia, Billy, Robert, finissez l'inventaire, je reviens tout de suite.

Les trois internes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, et commencèrent à faire des parie sur la probabilité que les deux autres s'engueulent encore dès qu'ils se furent éloignés.

Karev sortit du dispensaire, se qui perturba Arthur. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, et se dirigèrent jusqu'à une salle d'examen vide à la mine, s'enfermant dedans. Alex se plaqua dos à la porte, et ils se fixèrent en silence durant au moins une bonne minute avant que Newton ne se décide enfin à le rompre.

-Alex, je voulais te remercier de…

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, espèce de crétin ! répliqua sèchement l'autre en le dévisageant.

Arthur soupira intérieurement. Et voilà, c'était reparti. Le brun poursuivit :

-Je peux savoir au juste ce qui t'as pris hier soir ?!

-Si t'es venu me chercher, c'est surement que tu le sais très bien, alors fais pas semblant ! répliqua sur le même ton le noiraud.

-Oui, je sais ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as réagit de manière aussi stupide !

-C'est toi qui me parles de réaction stupide, railla Arthur. Alors que tu es le premier à avoir des réactions disproportionnées dès que tu n'arrive pas à gérer quelque chose.

Touché ! Alex tiqua et fit un pas en avant, prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais cela lui donnerait raison.

-Justement ! Y a pas besoin qu'on soit deux à le faire !

Il était vraiment _attirant _quand il s'énervait, songea Arthur durant une seconde. Attendez ! Attirant ? Encore ce mot ?! Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça ?!

-Ecoute, poursuivit-il plus calmement, soudainement perturbé intérieurement. Il m'a attaqué sur un sujet délicat, et pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression que…

-L'impression que quoi ? demanda Karev, baissant le ton en remarquant le soudain trouble de son « ami ».

-Que j'étais de nouveau là-bas, répondit Newton, sentant soudainement la tristesse le gagner et les larmes monter.

Il se trouvait stupide. Il devait probablement être l'homme qui pleurait le plus sur terre. A chaque fois qu'il ressentait une vive émotion, ses canaux lacrymaux relâchaient de l'eau, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler. Il se trouvait vraiment stupide, et faible.

Alex se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Par là-bas, il sous-entendait « Boston », et donc, l'évènement qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui botter le cul ? demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation, remonté intérieurement contre ce Tony Giacomo, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré en face-à-face.

Arthur eut un rire nerveux.

-Non, il ne le vaut même pas…

Il avait l'air faible et vulnérable, Alex eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras. POURQUOI ?!

-Et sur quoi il t'a attaqué, si je peux savoir ? demanda-t-il pour se vider l'esprit.

Il y eut un bref silence. Arthur détourna le regard sur le mur, puis prit une grande inspiration et parla :

-D'après lui… si je le fuis depuis qu'il m'a… embrassé, c'est parce qu'il me plait, et que le baiser m'a plu…

Il y eut un bref silence. Il n'osa pas regarder Karev, qui lui, le fixait d'un air abasourdit, la bouche entre ouverte. Ce dernier, secoua légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas bien.

-Attends, mais… tu crois qu'il a raison ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es saoulé ?!

Arthur se mordit l'intérieur de la joue violement et hocha la tête, fermant les yeux, énervé.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il d'un ton geignard.

-Et bien, si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas où et le problème, tenta de le rassurer Alex. Tu es bi de toute manière, non ? T'as bien le droit d'apprécier un baiser !

-Sauf que je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait en vrai ! s'exclama l'autre, énervé en donnant un coup de poing dans le lit d'examen.

Karev le regarda, médusé, se détourner et marcher de long en large dans la pièce, l'air agacé.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Ecoute, je répète depuis toujours que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être avec un homme… mais la vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas pensé que je puisse vraiment être attiré par un homme !

-Je comprends pas vraiment, avoua Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur eut un nouveau rire nerveux, se tourna vers lui, et avoua :

-J'avais projeté de rencontrer une fille, de ma marier, d'avoir des enfants ! Sauf que si je suis réellement attiré par les hommes, tout ça tombe à l'eau !

Il avait les yeux humides et l'air hystérique. Alex se sentit mal pour lui, et fini par demander, croyant comprendre pourquoi cela perturbait autant le jeune homme.

-Et ça lui donnerait raison, à ton ancien titulaire.

Arthur se pinça encore les lèvres, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Il sentit un sanglot rouler dans sa gorge, mais le réfréna. Déglutissant avec peine, fermant les yeux, il avoua un détail qu'il aurait tellement voulu oublier.

-Quand il a commencé, en m'embrassant d'abord, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça »… Et plus j'essayais de lui dire que non, plus il devenait osé, et ça à dégénérer comme tu le sais.

Alex se sentait très con, et très mal. Il avait l'impression de venir de retirer un pansement compressif sur une hémorragie, et que la blessure se remettait à pisser le sang. Détournant les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, restant immobile en face de Newton qui s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de mains en gardant le silence, il eut à nouveau envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et réfréna cette envie aussi vivement que possible. Ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment pour être fixé sur ce trouble qui l'envahissait. Quoi que ! Il avait peut-être une idée pour que ça passe pour autre chose. Il s'avança de quelque pas jusqu'à Arthur, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser, déclara-t-il simplement, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

C'était vraiment une idée stupide, songea-t-il. Arthur le regardait comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse aberration qu'il n'ai jamais entendu.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu veux être fixé sur ton orientation, alors tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser.

L'autre le dévisagea grandement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison.

-Alex…

-Ca ne me dérange pas… et avec tout ce que je t'en ai fait bavé ces derniers temps, je te dois bien ça !

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Arthur ne savait pas s'il allait accepter la proposition ou non, et Alex sentait son cœur s'emballer…

oOoOoOo

Le Dr Wyatt restait bouche-bée devant ce qu'elle entendait. Elle fixait Arthur comme s'il venait de lui révéler qu'il avait commis un meurtre d'enfant. Après quelque secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits après une telle révélation, elle reporta son attention sur le bloc note, et demanda :

-Et donc… Vous avez accepté ?

Arthur laissa passer un nouveau court silence, regardant ses chaussures. Puis il releva la tête, regarda la psy droit dans les yeux et répondit d'un air sombre :

-Oui.


	18. Chapter 11 : Réalité

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

_Me revoilà ! Désolé de vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps, mais nous avons eut quelque problème de connexion à cause d'un wifi un peu défaillant._

_Je vous remercie de votre patience et des message de soutient que vous m'avez envoyé (surtout toi Margot ^_^ )_

_Alors voilà, assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui est volontairement plus court que les précédant. L'histoire va s'accélérer à partir du prochain, en voilà la raison._

_Attention, ce chapitre est un peu plus cru, car il y a une scène un peu plus mature._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Réalité **

Alex sentait que son cerveau allait exploser. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de vivre ce qu'il vivait ? Est-ce que ça se passait réellement, où bien était-ce un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt ! Il venait quant même de proposer à un mec, donc une personne du même sexe que lui, de l'embrasser pour vérifier s'il n'était pas à tout hasard gay ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ! Tout ça parce qu'il se sentait coupable, ou redevable ?! Ou était-ce plutôt parce qu'il voulait se prouver à lui-même que le sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait en présence de Newton depuis des jours n'était en fait rien du tout. Sauf que là, il avait choisi la méthode la plus directe et la plus stupide, par la même occasion.

Newton se tenait face à lui, l'air absolument gêné. Il semblait en plein questionnement intérieur, de savoir s'il allait accepter la proposition presque indécente de Karev. Ce dernier restait parfaitement stoïque, debout, le fixant de son air insolent – qui l'énervait et l'amusait tout à la fois - habituel chez lui lorsqu'il était en mode « attendre », les mains sur les hanches, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Prenant son souffle, le cœur battant à lui en faire sauter les veines, Arthur se mordilla les lèvres, s'interrogeant une dernière fois si accepté était une bonne idée. Finalement, il s'avança d'un pas, faisant directement face à Alex.

De son côté, celui-ci paniquait également énormément. Il avait envie de renoncer, de repousser violemment et de partir en courant. Et de redevenir ce connard invétéré qui blaguerait et se montrerait détestable avec lui. Cette « autre Karev » qui prenait sa place lorsqu'il avait trop peur ou trop honte, comme un enfant se cachant, et qu'il détestait.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Arthur en le regardant de haut en bas, espérant intérieurement que l'autre renonce.

-Evidemment ! Vas-y ! fit ledit autre en haussant les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Newton le dévisagea une dernière fois de la tête aux pieds, puis prit une inspiration profonde, ferma les yeux et avança son visage vers le sien. Karev hésita encore une seconde. Il allait vraiment le faire ? Son cœur allait exploser, ses poumons étaient comme _collabés _et son estomac le tiraillait atrocement. Le monde semblait s'être arrêtée et des millions de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Que ferait-il s'il s'avérait qu'il y trouve du plaisir ? S'il se trouvait qu'il appréciait d'embrasser un homme ? Cela signifierait-il qu'en réalité il était pédé ? Ou bi ? Et que ferait-il si jamais ça venait à se savoir ? Sa réputation de tombeur allait gravement en pâtir, voir même s'effondré complètement ! Mais il devait savoir ! Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir.

-Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama soudainement Arthur en s'écartant vivement de lui, allant se réfugier au fond de la pièce, en se frottant les cheveux.

Cette réaction était vraiment inattendue, surtout de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas ?! Comment ça ?! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « t'es carrément pas assez attirant pour que je t'embrasse » que l'effet aurait été le même. Vexé, sans comprendre pourquoi, Alex demanda d'un ton irrité :

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Alex… commença l'autre en se tournant vers lui, la main tendue comme pour expliquer quelque chose, réfléchissant à la suite sans oser le regarder directement en face. Toi et moi, on est « amis », à défaut d'un autre mot. On s'entend bien, même si nos relations jouent au yoyo. Et si jamais on fait _ça_, et que j'y éprouve du _plaisir…_ (là, il marqua une autre pose, dégluti difficilement, puis reprit) … ça risque de tout changé entre nous… et ça je ne veux pas.

Il laissa ses bras tombés le long de son corps avec un léger haussement d'épaule et un demi sourire désolé, puis ajouta en se retournant pour ne plus le voir, par gêne.

-Je te remercie d'avoir proposé de m'aider à y voir clair sur mon orientation sexuelle, mais tu n'es pas exactement le genre de personne avec qui j'aurais pu envisager de…

Alex, toujours vexé, et paniquant car il devait vraiment mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres interrogations, s'approcha de lui dans son dos, l'attrapa par une épaule pour le faire se retourner, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'effet de surprise fut total et le jeune homme sursauta vivement, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. C'était plutôt agréable, songea Karev inconsciemment. La sensation n'était pas très différente de s'il embrassait une femme. Il se détacha, troublé d'avoir apprécié. Il regarda Arthur, qui semblait tout aussi déboussolé.

Arthur ne s'était pas attendu à ça, vraiment pas. Et durant une seconde, le fait qu'on l'embrasse de force lui avait fait ressurgir un souvenir douloureux. Un souvenir de ce jour là. Puis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il avait apprécié, mais vraiment. C'était une sensation assez douce, chaleureuse. Comment ça ?! « Et merde ! » pensa-t-il. Ça confirmait toutes ses craintes. Alors, il aimait vraiment les hommes ? Apparemment oui. Ou tout du moins, il avait aimé embrasser UN homme.

-Alors ? demanda Karev, se retenant de rougir (ce qui n'aurait pas été digne de lui, mais là, il se sentait profondément gêné.

L'autre le regarda l'air perplexe, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question. C'était à peu prêt aussi bien choisi que de dire « alors, heureuse ? » à une femme après le sexe, et ça sonnait pareil dans l'immédiat. Il se passa la langue sur l'intérieur des lèvres, hésitant. Devait-il lui dire que ça lui avait plu ? Mais s'il faisait ça, il allait sûrement à nouveau devenir un connard distant, non ?

-Je… ne sais pas vraiment ?

-Tu veux recommencer ? demanda instinctivement le brun, se rendant compte de sa bêtise à l'instant où la phrase franchissait le seuil de sa bouche.

Il aurait eu envie, là tout de suite, de se jeter contre un mur suffisamment fort pour se fendre le crâne et tomber dans le coma. Arthur avait ouvert la bouche, et le regardait ahurit une fois de plus. Décidément, cette petite « entretien privé » allait de rebondissement en rebondissement. Voyant que Newton s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Alex ajouta :

-Vas surtout pas t'imaginer des trucs bizarres. Si je te propose, c'est uniquement pour me dédommager par rapport à tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis ton arrivée. Alors si tu as besoin de recommencer pour bien être sûr, fait-le.

Il avait employé ce ton arrogant, celui du « je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux penser » qu'il employait si souvent lorsque l'autre Karev prenait la relève.

-Ok, admit Arthur en hochant la tête, le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux.

-Alors on fait plus ?

-Pardon ?!

Mince, encore une fois, la phrase était sortie toute seule. Alex voulait mourir, là, tout de suite, ce serait bien moins humiliant. Pourtant, le noiraud s'approcha un peu plus, comme mue par une envie étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par plus ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

-A toi de voir, répondit Karev en approchant également son visage.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, sentant le souffle de l'un l'autre. Finalement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, lentement, s'était plutôt agréable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La pression se fit un peu plus insistante, et Alex força l'entrebâillement des lèvres de son compagnon. Sa langue se risqua timidement à la rencontre de sa semblable. Elles s'effleurèrent finalement, lui procurant un frisson de plaisir. Prenant conscience de la chose, il se retira soudainement, puis fixa Arthur d'un air étrange, entre la terreur et le plaisir, doublé d'un plaisir palpable et coupable. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais son cœur s'emballait, et il sentait le sang refluer vers son entrejambe… Attendez ! Mais pourquoi ! C'était juste un french kiss, et avec un mec, pas de quoi s'emballer

*Arthur le fixa un instant avec stupeur, le regard embué par un sentiment étrange. Ils se toisèrent un moment, puis ce dernier agrippa du bout des doigts la chemise bleue de son vis-à-vis. Alex, entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquait, leurs cœurs battaient à leur en faire sauter les veines. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, en retroussant vers l'intérieur, puis regarda son collègue droit dans les yeux. Il semblait avoir envie de quelque chose de plus, et son emprise sur la chemise se faisait un peu plus forte.

Karev, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps, lui glissa une main dans le dos, jusqu'à la base de ses hanches, et fermant à moitié les yeux, reposa ses lèvres soudainement sur les siennes. Il sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine d'Arthur lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'enroulèrent. Il passa la main sous la chemise, et remonta doucement, en une caresse, jusqu'à la hauteur des omoplates, comme il le faisait en temps normal avec des femmes.

Arthur répondait à cette caresse en devenant plus langoureux, et attrapa les bords de la chemise du brun, la retroussant pour la lui retirer. Celui-ci se laissa faire, levant les bras en l'air et se séparant un instant de ses lèvres. Newton, en voyant ce corps merveilleusement sculpté, posa une main sur le torse musclé. Alex lui sourit impertinemment, et lui retira à son tour sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis, Karev poussa légèrement son camarade, le guidant dans sa chute en le soutenant dans le dos, pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit d'examen.

L'ancien de Boston n'offrait aucune résistance, se laissant faire, s'affairant à rendre le baiser le plus inoubliable possible. Alex se plaça au dessus de lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser, glissant sa main sous sa nuque. Arthur posa les siennes dans le dos de ce dernier, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Il en glissa une jusqu'à la nuque, tendit que l'autre descendait vers le bas de ses reins, se faufilant sous le tissu du pantalon. Karev en eut un frisson de plaisir, et frôla à son tour la peau de son partenaire, la posant sur sa joue, puis coulissant doucement le long des côtes, pour finalement s'immiscer également sous le tissu. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, se regardant l'un l'autre le cœur battant, le souffle court. Karev se redressa quelque peu sur les genoux, Arthur s'affairant désormais à défaire le nœud de la ficelle du pantalon. Karev l'imita tout en lui déposant un baiser sur l'angle de la mâchoire. La ficelle d'Arthur était défaite, et il attrapa les bords du pantalon, déposant doucement des baiser le long du torse de ce dernier jusqu'au dessous du nombril. Il lança un regard droit dans les yeux de son ami, et déglutit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, et il redoutait ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu, à la hauteur de cette bosse qui se formait…

-KAREV !

Le cri de Newton le ramena soudainement à la réalité. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda rapidement en tous sens. Il était encore debout, face à Arthur, qui le regardait avec interrogation et inquiétude.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? interrogea Alex, un peu déstabilisé, incapable de ce repérer.

-Je sais pas, on s'est embrassé et tout à coup tu as eut l'air absent.

Le brun resta figé sur place, la bouche bée. Alors _ça _ne s'était pas réellement produit ? Mais dans ce cas, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Ca signifiait qu'il avait fantasmé sur Arthur ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ?!

Et merde ! pensa-t-il avec rage.

-Tu vas bien ? questionna une nouvelle fois son ami en voyant son air abruti.

-Bien sûr, railla presque brutalement Alex. Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça n'aille pas ?

-On s'est embrassé, lui rappela Arthur.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire…

-Bein… c'est plutôt bizarre. Tu débarque comme une fleur et tu me propose de t'embrasser pour payer tes dettes envers moi.

-Ouais, le coupa immédiatement le « bad Alex », voulant écourter au maximum la discussion.

Ca n'allait pas du tout, il sentait le sang refluer vers le bas, son organisme étant excité par le fantasme de tout à l'heure. Le miracle du psyché. Une simple image générée par le cerveau pouvait faire réagir l'intégralité de l'organisme.

-Je voulais te rendre service, c'est tout ! poursuivit-il avec plus de hargne qu'il ne voulait.

Arthur le regarda avec surprise, se renfrognant légèrement, tiquant du coin de la lèvre. Il s'était attendu à de l'agressivité après ça, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait aussi rapidement.

-Alors, ça t'as fait quelque chose ? demanda un peu brusquement Alex, tâchant de se calmer.

La question était posée avec trop d'aplomb pour être entièrement désintéressée, songea l'autre, mais il ne nota pas réellement. Que devait-il répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il avait aimer. Non, il avait même adoré, et pour dire vrai, durant un instant, il avait espérer plus. Il aurait souhaité que Karev soit de ce bord là durant une seconde et se jette sur lui, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. N'est-ce pas ? Il hésita une seconde, puis répondit, prenant sur lui, esquissant un demi sourire.

-Non, rien.

-Parfait ! répondit Alex, avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement.

Non, en réalité, si Arthur avait pu lire dans les pensées de Karev, il y aurait lu une déception terrible.

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda innocemment Newton en se frottant la tête, regardant sur le côté.

-On ne fait rien du tout, et on évite de parler de ce qui vient de ce passé ! répondit brusquement l'autre en le dévisageant. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider à y voir clair, mais j'ai une réputation à tenir, tu comprends ?

Le noiraud le dévisagea à son tour, puis soupira. Oui, c'était la même réaction qu'à l'accoutumée : le déni ! Ce qui signifiait que ce petit baiser innocent n'avait pas laisser le beau gosse de marbre, songea-t-il.

-Très bien, ça me va, fit-il avec un sourire amical.

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

_Pas parfait ! _songèrent-ils à l'unisson.

oOoOoOo

Ils sortirent de la salle d'examen, et se séparèrent en se saluant. Ils étaient de nouveau amis.

_Seulement_ amis. Hélas. Arthur, en avançant dans le couloir, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se remémorant la douceur de celles de Karev, et décida qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et sa psy semblait idéale pour cela.

Karev, de son côté, sentit le fantasme remonter, et couru s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour se calmer. Au bout de dix minutes, voyant que la pression ne retombait pas, il se résigna à se soulager, tâchant de s'imaginer une femme à la poitrine généreuse, tentant de percevoir Izzie dans sa réverie, mais le visage d'Arthur revenait sans cesse.

-Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il au moment de l'orgasme.

* * *

_Voilà, alors, votre avis ?_


	19. Chapter 12 : part I - Un pas en avant

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que l'attente entre chaque chapitre n'est pas trop longue, j'essaie de faire au mieux._

_Je vous remercie une fois encore de me lire et de me suivre. Et merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, cela me fait plaisir._

_Bon, les choses bougent entre nos deux protagonistes. Je vous laisse découvrir._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un pas en avant… (première partie)**

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et l'embarras demeurait inchangé. Aussi bien Arthur qu'Alex se posaient, depuis bientôt une trentaine de jours, une myriade de questions quant à ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé à cet instant précis. L'un avait ressenti une chaleur intense l'envahir, et le désir que cela dure pour toujours, et l'autre avait carrément fantasmé que les choses aient été plus loin. Ils auraient pu se l'avouer mutuellement, accepter cela et faire avec, mais ils étaient tous les deux stupides et orgueilleux. Et aussi étrange que cela paraisse, pour une fois, la chose avait été dissimulée par les deux parties – aucun d'eux n'osant en parler à qui que ce soit (car trop honteux à leur yeux) – et bien plus surprenant, le Seattle Grace ne résonnait pas de bruits de couloir !

Alex avait gérer la chose de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : Il avait pourri tout le monde, était à la limite de la méchanceté gratuite avec ses internes et Izzie – qui cherchait comme à l'accoutumée à le comprendre et en souffrait – et en s'envoyant en l'air avec toute personne de sexe opposée ouverte d'esprit… et de cuisses, osons le dire.

Quant à Alex, il s'était simplement replié dans le silence, se noyant dans le travail et les heures d'études, passant ses nuits à l'hôpital, dormant entre deux interventions. D'ailleurs, à ce rythme là, il ne tarderait pas à faire une crise de fatigue aiguë et à s'évanouir, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il préférait avoir l'esprit occupé que de devoir songé à ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle d'examen.

Tous avaient remarqués qu'ils se comportaient bizarrement, mais comme ils étaient tout à fait normaux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, parlant et se chamaillant tels deux bons amis (ce qui, en toute vérité, ils étaient). Vu de l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'être de simples amis, s'entendant à merveille. Mais leur comportement à l'égare du reste de leur camarades, collègues et supérieurs étaient étrange. Cristina avait ouvert des paris pour tenter de deviner ce qui n'allait pas avec eux et Georges s'en fichait royalement pourvu que ça n'influence pas son travail. Isobelle et Meredith, en revanche, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez leurs amis. Elles en parlèrent ensemble, et décidèrent de les prendre à part et de les mijoter jusqu'à savoir où se situait le problème.

oOoOoOo

Arthur se changea rapidement après une douche-expresse (il venait de passer trois heures aux côtés du Dr Hahn – qui lui en voulait de l'avoir lâchée à cause d'une cuite – pour une réparation valvulaire d'urgence, qui c'était finalement soldée par le décès du patient à 4h21. Le jeune homme soupira sur le banc du vestiaire. Il avait été de garde cette nuit et, entre la fatigue accumulée et le coup de blues d'avoir perdu un patient, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de ce coucher et de dormir au moins 12 heures. Sauf qu'il était déjà 4h00, donc les visites allait débuter d'ici à peine une heure. Ca ne lui laissait pas du tout le temps de s'octroyer une sieste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se boire deux litre de café, s'enfiler une ampoule de poly-vitamines cul-sec et d'attendre ses internes. Au moins, songea-t-il, à part un, ses internes ne lui posaient pas trop de soucis.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et il tourna la tête lentement pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Cristina, avec un calot sur la tête. Elle aussi sortait de chirurgie. En le voyant, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle paraissait d'excellente humeur. Son opération avait donc sans nul doute dû se terminer en beauté.

-Salut, lui lança le jeune homme en lui adressant également un maigre sourire épuisé.

- Résection d'une tumeur au foie avec Bailey ! annonça-t-elle fièrement en ouvrant son casier. Et toi ?

-Valvuloplastie, foirée, répondit le résident en baillant à moitié.

Cristina tourna vers lui un regard où se lisait une certaine compassion, mais également la raillerie qui lui était habituelle.

-Tu t'es planté en cardio ? interrogea-t-elle, vivement surprise.

-Et devant une Erica Hahn qui veut déjà voir ma tête sur une pique à cause de ma récente gueule de bois.

-Si on retrouve ton cœur empalé sur une pique dans le hall d'entrée, on saura au moins qui soupçonner, se moqua légèrement l'Asiatique en se changeant.

-Merci, ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup, répondit d'un air pincé l'autre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Si ça arrive, je promets de venir à ton enterrement et de prendre soin de tes opé… de tes patients !

-Dieu merci, railla à son tour Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Je vois que mes affaires seront entre de bonnes mains, je peux me faire étriper en paix.

Souriant tous les deux, ils terminèrent de se préparer et descendirent dans le hall boire un café au distributeur. Depuis leur collaboration au dispensaire, ils avaient réussi, dieu sait comment et dieu sait pour combien de temps, à s'entendre. Meredith arriva à son tour, pris un café, bavarda un peu, puis ce fut l'heure des visites, qui ce déroulèrent sans accro majeur. Ensuite, comme chaque jour, ils se rendirent devant le tableau de chirurgie pour recevoir de leur Cheffe des résidents leurs affectations. Bailey était comme à l'accoutumée déjà là, à les attendre de pied ferme. Tous les résidents attendaient dans le calme et le silence le plus total que le « Tiran » se décide à leur dire ce qu'elle leur réservait. Elle les dévisagea rapidement – s'attardant comme toujours d'avantage sur SA bande de gamins immatures – puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa liste et commença à répartir d'un air autoritaire les résidents dans les différents services. Elle était sèche dans son ton, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Sans doute s'était-elle encore disputée avec son mari, songèrent ses anciens internes.

-O'Malley en plastique; Grey, le Dr Torres à besoin de toi; Gabsby avec Stevens et Karev au dispensaire…

-Mais… protesta à moitié le jeune homme brun nommé Gabsby, croisant le regard de tueuse du Dr Bailey, ce qui le fit taire instantanément.

-Yang et Newton, le nouveau titulaire vous à demander. Arthur échangea un rapide regard avec Cristina, dont le sourire venait de se décomposer. En fait, s'était toute sa personne qui semblait fondre en cet instant précis. Il fut intrigué de cela. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement le Dr Owen Hunt, le nouveau titulaire de traumatologie fraichement débarqué d'Irak et avec des méthodes un peu… excessives. Le jour de son arrivée, il leur avait fait opérer des cochons qu'il avait poignardés sous leurs yeux de manière tout à fait désinvolte. Izzie s'était insurgée et avait refusé, mais Arthur devait bien avouer que l'expérience – bien que cruelle pour ces pauvre animaux – était des plus enrichissante. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir aujourd'hui.

Avant de partir en direction de la mine, il croisa le regard d'Alex, qui lui sourit avec un air de conspirateur avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée en compagnie d'Isobelle. Il allait encore passer la journée à lui pourrir l'existence songea-t-il avec un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre « blondie ». Mais c'était mérité dans un sens : Elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour qu'il lui dise où était le problème. C'était amusant pour Newton de constater que, bien qu'elle connaisse Karev et le pratique depuis plus de temps que lui, elle ne comprenait toujours pas que plus elle insistait, et plus il se braquait. Lui l'avait parfaitement compris. En fait, il pensait connaître de mieux en mieux son camarade, au fil de leurs longues heures de discussion sur tout et rien pour éviter le sujet qui fâche.

Bref, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait se secouer et faire bonne impression au Major Hunt !

oOoOoOo

Owen Hunt les attendait en remplissant le dossier médical d'un patient au bureau des urgences. Pour le moment, celle-ci étaient encore vide, un miracle pour un samedi matin. En général, avec les congés, les gens commençaient à boire le vendredi soir et lamine se retrouvait pleine dès le lendemain.

Les deux résidents approchèrent d'un pas à peu prêt sûr en direction de leur titulaire du jour et se postèrent devant lui en le saluant avec respect. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers eux, replongea dans la fin de son dossier, signa la fin du rapport, le ferma pour le redonner poliment à l'infirmière en charge de la paperasse, puis se redressa avec un demi sourire en leur tendant la main.

-Bonjour, Dr Newton, Dr Yang !

-Dr Hunt, le salua poliment Arthur, remarquant que lui et Cristina évitaient de croiser leurs regards.

-Vous aviez besoin de nous ! fit presque froidement cette dernière, toujours sans le regarder.

-Oui, répondit Hunt en fixant Arthur pour éviter de la regarder. En ce moment, je fais le tour de tous les résidents pour juger de leur niveau. Il m'a paru normal de vous prendre tout les deux en même temps, voyant que les autres titulaires ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur vous.

La Coréenne redressa légèrement le regard, interpelée par ce dire.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes en compétition pour la cardio, c'est ça ? demanda le rouquin.

-Pas vraiment, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, l'une sèchement, l'autre amusé.

-Tiens donc ?

En arrière plan, le téléphone de la ligne des urgences sonna et l'infirmière au bureau décrocha rapidement :

-Service des urgences de Seattle Grace, j'écoute !

-En fait, Yang est à fond sur la cardio, mais pour ma part, je ne sais pas encore vraiment quelle spécialités choisir, expliqua calmement Newton.

-Vraiment ! Et bien, je ne devrais peu être pas vous le dire, mais Erica Hahn semble apprécier votre travail. A tous les deux.

Yang le regarda cette fois droit dans les yeux, surprise et visiblement satisfaite de cette remarque.

-Elle prétend que quand vous êtes tous les deux en compétition dans son service, ça vous booste énormément.

-Une ambulance arrive, prévint l'infirmière en reposant le téléphone, cas grave !

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir juger dès maintenant si vous êtes à la hauteur de ce que l'on m'a rapporté, fit Owen en tapant dans ses mains.

En une seconde, il avait perdu son sourire et son air amical pour se transformer en une muraille de sérieux et de calme autoritaire. Il attrapa trois vestes jaunes et les leur tendirent rapidement avant d'enfiler la sienne.

-Je vous laisse gérer le diagnostique ! prévint-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les deux résidents échangèrent un regard d'abord surpris, puis un léger sourire, et se précipitèrent vers la porte, tentant de prendre de l'avance l'un sur l'autre, même s'il savait qu'ils devraient travailler en équipe.

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et l'urgentiste poussa un premier brancard en annonçant au et fort :

-Tania Stilton, 35 ans, à traverser son pare-brise. Multiple lésions et hémorragies et possibilité de lésion cérébrale.

-Nataniel Stilton, sept ans ! annonça le second urgentiste en poussant le deuxième brancard sur lequel gigotait un enfant. Fracture du poignet et probables lésion thoracique.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! demanda Hunt à l'ambulancière.

-Un malade à griller un feu rouge à 120 kilomètres/heure et les à percuter !

-Salopard ! Où est-il ?

-Dans la prochaine ambulance, il n'est pas non plus dans un très bel état, exposa la femme.

-Il a pas intérêt à y rester ! ragea à moitié le titulaire en se tournant vers ses résidents.

Ceux-ci avaient déjà pris en charge le cas. Ils s'affairaient tous autour de la mère, visiblement dans un sale état. Elle saignait de partout, avait des éclats de pare-brise logé dans le visage, dans les bras, sur tout le corps, le crane ouvert. C'était affreux à regarder, mais il fallait agir rapidement et de sang froid. Owen les rejoignit et se plaça de l'autre côté du brancard.

-Biper immédiatement la neuro et la cardio ordonna-t-il à l'infirmier qui s'agitait à côté de lui. Yang, examine le gamin !

-Mais la mère… protesta la jeune femme en levant sur lui un air déjà réprobateur.

-Yang, ne discute pas !

Elle le foudroya du regard et se détourna de la mère. Arthur faisait pression à l'aide de sa main sur la blessure au thorax.

-Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a une déchirure près de la veine cave !

-Très bien, garde la main dessus et grimpe ! ordonna Hunt. On fonce au bloc, dégagez le passage ! Yang rejoins-nous si ton patient va bien !

Arthur se plaça sur le brancard gardant sa main enfoncée sous le poumon de la femme et lança un regard désolé à Yang. Elle semblait dégoûtée de rater le début de l'intervention, et à juste titre. C'était un cas exceptionnel et excitant. Surtout que le gamin n'avait, au final, rien en dehors de sa fracture au poignet et un gros choc nerveux. Un calmant, un plâtre et il s'en remettrait rapidement, vu son âge. Après s'être assurée que Callie et Meredith ait bien pris en charge le jeune patient, elle fonça au bloc.

Les trois titulaires – Hahn, Hunt et Shepherd – tournoyaient à une vitesse affolante autour de la mère de famille. Yang jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appareil de contrôle des flux vitaux à travers la vitre du sas et constata avec déception que c'était déjà bientôt fini. Elle était en acidose, ses organes lâchaient les uns après les autres très rapidement, et elle se vidait de son sang plus vite qu'on ne lui en réinjectait. Dans le doute d'un « miracle », elle entra dans la salle au moment où Derek demandait de passer deux autres culots de O négatif, le groupe sanguin des donneurs universels. Dans le doute, si on ne connaissait pas exactement le groupe sanguin et le rhésus d'un patient, on lui filait toujours de celui-ci. De cette manière, il n'y avait aucun risque. Elle vit Arthur, la main toujours plongée dans la poitrine, Hahn tentant de recoudre.

Soudain, l'alarme de l'ECG se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'appareil avant de s'activer de plus belle. Yang se précipita vers les palettes, mais Erica la foudroya du regard en la devançant.

-Ne touchez plus à rien, dégagez ! ordonna-t-elle en appliquant les deux palettes directement sur le cœur à vif. Il y eut le choc, des tonnes de sang, un autre choc, un troisième, mais c'était fini avant de commencer, tous le savait. Shepherd lança un regard attristé mais blaser à la ligne continue de l'encéphalogramme, et prononça le décès à 9h12.

Hunt se précipita alors dans le bloc d'en face ou se trouvait maintenant le conducteur fautif de l'accident, accompagné de Derek et des deux résidents. L'homme était bien plus stable. C'était souvent comme ça; un connard voulait jouer au plus malin, dépasser les limites pour ressentir l'extase de la vitesse, et il bousillait une vie.

-C'est hors de question que je te laisse t'en tirer aussi facilement ! s'énerva Owen en changeant de tenue de chirurgie.

Il avait l'air vraiment furieux. Ce n'était plus du tout le même homme que celui qui les avait accueilli une heure plus tôt. Les deux résidants restèrent un instant à le regarder depuis l'entrée de la salle d'opération, mais il leva la tête et leur fit signe d'approcher :

-Venez m'aider au lieu de rester planter là !

Sursautant ils se précipitèrent à son aide.

oOoOoOo

-Dis le moi ! insista pour la trentième fois de la journée Izzie en fixant Alex.

Celui-ci, assis au bureau du dispensaire avec un magazine de médecine essayait au maximum de l'ignorer, ne daignant même pas la regarder, mais là, elle devenait vraiment agaçante.

-Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui te trouble, et je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'aies dit de quoi il retourne.

Un cas, pitié songea Alex, aux portes de l'exaspération. Depuis près d'un mois, elle lui cassait les pieds pour le faire se mettre à table. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer à quel point il avait envie qu'elle arrête de jacasser à longueur de temps. A cause d'elle, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Arthur, et cela l'énervait encore d'avantage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout oublier. Voir mieux, tout effacer. Que ce maudit baiser n'ai jamais été échangé, qu'il n'ait pas eu à se poser autant de question sur lui-même, qu'il n'ait pas carrément découvert un penchant de sa personnalité qu'il préférait persister à nier (pour son propre bien, et celui de son entourage). Mais comment avait-il pu fantasmer sur un mec ?! La question se posait en effet. Surtout qu'il avait tenté, pour se prémunir, de sortir en douce dans un bar gay, juste pour être fixé. Aucun effet, sinon qu'il avait cogné sur la figure d'un type venu le draguer. Dieux merci, il n'y avait eu là-bas – malgré ses plus grandes craintes – personne qu'il connaissait.

-Alex ! insistait toujours Izzie.

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! craqua Karev en levant enfin le nez de son magazine, la foudroyant du regard.

Il s'était lever d'un bond en claquant le bouquin sur la surface de la table, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous les internes présent, ainsi que du seul patient de la journée. La blonde, elle, le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Elle devait en avoir marre qu'il lui crie dessus à longueur de temps. Dans un sens, il regrettait sincèrement de la traiter comme ça, mais elle était vraiment lourde à supporter par moment.

-Je vais chercher un truc à manger ! annonça le jeune homme en se détournant, partant vers la porte.

-Le Dr Bailey a dit qu'on ne devait jamais s'éloigner du dispensaire au cas où un patient… commença le troisième résident présent avec eux.

-Tu vois des patients quelque part ?! répliqua sèchement Alex en disparaissant.

Gabsby lança un regard interrogateur à Izzie, qui lui donna comme seul réponse un hochement d'épaule signifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était bizarre.

oOoOoOo

Arthur détestait réellement annoncer les décès aux familles. C'était insupportable de les voir s'effondrer. Il aimait pouvoir annoncer de bonne nouvelle, être le « sauveur », que les gens le remercie – une fois, une femme l'avait même prise dans ses bras – alors que là, il serait pour toujours la personne qui leur avait annoncé le pire. C'était comme ça que ce père de famille, par exemple, le verrait désormais.

L'homme s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil de la salle d'attente, éclatant en sanglots. Il avait le droit, après tout; Newton le comprenait très bien. Il venait de perdre sa femme, l'amour de sa vie (ou du moins Arthur espérait que ce fut le cas) et son fils étai blesser assez sévèrement. Tout ça à cause d'un crétin.

-Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, conclut-il en se détournant pour partir.

Le motard à cause de qui tout ça était arrivé s'en était tiré, mais de justesse. Le Dr Hunt avait réellement fait un travail étonnant. Ni Yang, ni lui n'avait réussi à le suivre. Le rouquin s'était démener dans tout les sens, stopper les hémorragies, cousu ce qui était déchiré, procéder à une ablation partielle du foie, retirer la rate, et relancer le cœur à deux reprises. Arthur devait admettre qu'il était bluffé par l'efficacité en solitaire du traumatologue. Même s'il était déçu, car au final, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Pas de pratique aujourd'hui pour les deux résidents.

A bout, il décida d'aller profiter d'un creux dans le va-et-vient de la mine pour aller dormir un petit peu. Il avait prévenu Cristina, qui lui avait promis de le biper si le cas n'était pas suffisamment intéressant pour elle. Il se dirigea donc vers une salle de garde, entra et referma derrière lui. Soupirant, il retira sa veste blanche et la posa sur la chaise à côté du lit près de l'entrée, puis s'allongea sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Il glissa le bipper sous l'oreiller, afin de l'avoir directement sous l'oreille au cas où il se mettait à sonner. Il ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve et peu reposant, mais s'était mieux que rien quant on venait de se taper près de 39 heure en non stop.

oOoOoOo

Karev s'envoya rapidement deux énormes sandwichs, un demi-litre d'eau sirotée et un donuts géant. Puis il partit de la cafétéria et longea des couloirs au hasard, déambulant comme un fantôme, ressassant tout dans sa tête. Il serrait les dents et se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, de rage. Il en avait marre de ne pas réussir à se contrôler, marre d'agir de cette manière imbécile avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Surtout avec ceux qui tentaient de l'aider, comme Izzie, par exemple. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être un connard avec elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il « l'aimait ». Lorsqu'elle était là, il n'avait pas directement envie de la sauter (ce qui était le cas de la plupart des femmes qu'il rencontrait). Non, Izzie le connaissait, et il la connaissait. Elle était gentille, attentionnée, et sincèrement attachée à lui. Ca aurait pourtant été si simple de se laisser aller dans ses bras, d'être faible durant quelques secondes, de lui laisser s'occuper de lui, de le réconforter. C'était vraiment la seule personne qui lui faisait cet effet…

Non, en fait ce n'était pas vrai !

Il y avait une autre personne avec qui il se sentait vraiment bien en sa présence. Bon, c'était un peu différent, même très différent. Le cas était bien trop tordu et compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation, à ce truc qui croissait en lui depuis quelque mois.

Ho si ! Il mourrait d'envie d'y céder, mais s'il le faisait, il n'y aurait probablement pas de retour possible. Trop de choses seraient différentes, tout serait bouleversé. Et il aimait sa vie comme elle était actuellement. Après toutes ces années d'instabilité, il avait enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre plus ou moins stable, et le moindre coup de vent pouvait tout faire s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait par conséquent pas se laisser aller. Non, jamais !

Pourtant, ça aurait été si facile. Il resongea un instant à Arthur. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler, là maintenant, tout de suite. Avec lui, il arrivait à parler beaucoup plus librement qu'avec d'autres. Même qu'avec ses amis. Et c'était le seul qui le connaissait aussi bien qu'Izzie. Même si leur relation _amicale_ était des plus fragiles. Lorsqu'un faisait un pas en avant, l'autre reculait de deux. C'était vraiment le chaos, mais il pouvait comprendre. Tous deux avaient subis des choses particulièrement difficiles durant leurs existences, raison probable pour laquelle ils s'entendaient et se comprenaient aussi bien.

A cet instant, il sortit de ses pensées en réalisa qu'il était dans l'aile des chambres. Il fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta devant une chambre, regardant pas la vitre. Le Dr Bailey était en train de donner de bonnes nouvelles visiblement. L'homme allongé dans le lit, grand et plutôt maigre, arborait un grand sourire et pleurait presque de joie. Il se tourna vers le second homme présent à son chevet, plus petit, et musclé, et lui saisit le bras en le regardant d'un air heureux.

Le « garde-malade » sourit à son tour, remercia Bailey qui leur sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne soit sortie, Alex vit les deux hommes se pencher l'un vers l'autre et s'embrasser. Celui fit comme un choc électrique dans la tête du brun. Il repensa au baiser échanger avec Arthur, ainsi qu'au fantasme. AUX fantasmes ! car il y en avait hélas eu d'autres par la suite.

Miranda poussa la porte en souriant toujours, heureuse d'avoir pu, une fois de plus, changer la vie de quelqu'un en bien. Elle aperçut Karev planté au milieu du couloir, regardant vers l'intérieur de la salle, l'air en pleine réflexion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, vit la même scène, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en retournant la tête vers son ancien interne. Il semblait perdu, et en train de lutter contre une pensée. Depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait, elle savait qu'il n'allait, en cet instant précis, pas bien.

-Il y a un problème Karev ?! demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement pour attirer son attention.

Sursautant légèrement, Alex la regarda, haussa les épaule avec un sourire insolent et répondit :

-Ouais, tout roule Dr Bailey !

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Bonne journée.

Il reprit sa marche en passant à côté du « Tiran », qui le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine inquiétude. Quant il était comme ça, ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Mais ce n'était pas son travail de s'occuper de leurs problèmes personnels, elle n'était pas leur mère. Ou du moins luttait-elle pour s'en persuader.

Karev se mit presque à courir. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. De réfléchir encore, de se calmer. D'embrasser Arthur ! Oui, il aurait bien voulu aussi…

oOoOoOo

Newton venait de se réveiller et remettait sa veste (son bipper n'avait pas encore sonné, mais il préférait être à la mine quant ça arriverait) quant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ce fut Alex qui entra, l'air surpris en le voyant, et gêner aussi. Il sembla hésiter un instant à repartir. Arthur pencha la tête sur le côté et l'interrogea du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

-Alex, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ferma les yeux en soufflant, puis sembla se décider avec détermination à faire quelque chose et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui, à clé…

_A clé ?! _sursauta le noiraud en fixant son amis, adosser à la porte.

-Alex, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau un peu affolé par les faits et gestes de l'autre.

Karev semblait mal-à-l'aise, voulant dire quelque chose, la bouche entrouverte. Mais il la referma, déglutit en regardant sur le côté, puis s'avança de deux pas vers Newton, lui faisant directement face. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Alex lui posa une main dans le dos et l'autre sur la nuque et l'attira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Arthur sursauta vivement et tenta un instant de se détacher de l'étreinte, avant que les choses ne deviennent plus langoureuse et qu'il se laisse aller. Un instant plus tard, sans un mot de plus, Alex le poussait sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

La suite, tous deux le redoutaient particulièrement, mais il aurait été bête de s'arrêter maintenant, non ?

* * *

_To be contined…_

_Voilà !_

_Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	20. Chapter 12 : part II - Deux en arrière

_Hello tout le monde !_

_PArdon une fois encore pour le temps que vous devez attendre, et merci de votre patience !_

_Merci aussi de me suivre et de me commenter, cela me fait toujours plaisir._

_Allez, un petit chapitre dans la foulée _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : …deux pas en arrière (deuxième partie)**

-Jessica Richmond, 24 ans, graves brûlures à la poitrine, aux bras, et aux jambes, état stable, on a passé 3 CC de morphine ! annonça de sa voix forte l'ambulancière en poussant le brancard.

-Stevens, elle est à toi ! ordonna Miranda Bailey en jetant un coup d'œil au rapport des secouristes.

-Très bien, je veux un EEG et bipper le Dr Sloan, fit Isobelle avec le plus grand sérieux en prenant en charge la patiente.

-Stefan Savlvatore, 19 ans, plusieurs fractures suite à une chute dans l'escalier, soupçons de commotion cérébrale, annonça le second.

-Ok, amenez-le-moi, déclara Callie en prenant en charge le jeune homme. Newton, viens m'aider !

Arthur ne réagit pas tout de suite, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le cortège d'ambulances qui entrait sur le parking des urgences en ce disant que ça allait être le chaos à la mine. Vingt minutes plus tôt, une résidence pour étudiant avait pris feu suite à l'explosion de la chaudière, et le Seattle Grace étant le plus proche des trois hôpitaux de la ville, tous les blessés étaient amenés les uns après les autres. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, pour se concentrer. Ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt le troublait profondément, mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses problèmes le déconcentrer. Il refoula donc toutes ses émotions, et sursauta lorsque Torres lui passa à côté en l'appelant encore, plus fermement cette fois-ci

-ARTHUR ! Bouge-toi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

-Oui Dr Torres !

Il attrapa le dossier pour le feuilleté tout en poussant le brancard à l'intérieur. Au moment de passer les portes, ils croisèrent Karev qui arrivait en sens inverse, n'ayant reçu le message qu'après les autres. En passant à côté d'eux, Alex lança un regard étrange à Arthur, qui détourna les yeux, l'air soudain stresser. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées inutile et amena le patient en salle de trauma 2 pour procéder aux examens.

Karev resta un instant sur le pas de portes, regardant Newton s'éloigner en l'ignorant délibérément, puis fut interpeler par le Dr Bailey.

-Karev, c'est pas le moment de dormir ! Viens m'aider !

Sortant lui aussi de ses pensées, les repoussant le plus possible, il s'approcha de l'ambulance fraichement arrivée, et aida à décharger un gars avec une simple fracture. Il laissa passer le cas – inintéressant selon lui – et le confia à Julia, l'interne d'Arthur, qui se bagarrait avec Lexie pour savoir qui d'elles aurait les meilleurs traumas. Lexie prit le patient suivant, avec l'aide du Dr Sloan, et l'ambulance repartit.

-C'est quoi ce cirque Karev ?! demanda Miranda en se tournant vers lui avec ses gros yeux impérieux.

Elle ne comprenait pas que son ancien interne, accro à la chirurgie comme il l'était, ait laissé filer tous les patients de la troisième tournée.

-Je ne me sens pas très en forme Dr Bailey, mentit à moitié Karev en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien, répêta Miranda, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Tu ne te… Tu ne te sens pas bien ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en lui frappant sur le bras d'un air coléreux. Et que t'arrive-t-il encore au juste ?!

-Je crois que j'ai la crève, inventa totalement Karev. J'ai de la peine à me concentrer depuis ce matin et je me sens vaseux.

Le « Tian » fronça les sourcils en plissant ses lèvres, réfléchissant. A son avis, Karev ne se sentait réellement pas apte à opérer, vu son air perturbé, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la crève. Même avec 40°C de fièvre, ces anciens internes venaient quant même, quitte à mourir sur place. Ils ne rateraient pour rien au monde une occasion d'ouvrir un patient. Surtout Karev ! Elle se demandait si cela n'avait pas plutôt un rapport avec ses émotions, qu'il avait la sale habitude de refouler totalement. Elle avait bien vu son air perturber devant la chambre des patients un peu plus tôt. Son côté « mère poule » aurait bien voulu prendre le temps de parler seul à seul avec lui, à l'écart, pour lui tirer les vers du nez et le remotiver (comme elle le faisait chaque fois), mais là, il n'y avait ni le temps ni le contexte favorable pour et, très vite, son côté professionnel reprit le dessus sur l'émotionnel. Elle le toisa en rétorquant d'un ton ironique.

-Ok, t'es-tu fait souffler par une explosion de chaudière ?

-Pardon ?! sursauta Karev qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine réplique de sa supérieure.

-Ou pris dans un incendie, ou ensevelis sous des décombre. Est-ce que tu souffre de multiple fracture ou lésions, et est-ce que tes voies respiratoires sont prises par la suie ?

-Heu.. fit Alex, perplexe. Non.

-Alors tu vas très bien ! En comparaison regarde-moi bien ! Je viens de passer une journée épouvantable durant laquelle j'ai dû littéralement éviscérer une petite fille pour opérer tous ses organes séparément à l'extérieur de son corps, et j'ai réussi malgré le fait que le Dr Hahn m'ait pourri la vie à longueur de temps en me faisant douter au moindre geste. Je suis épuisée, j'aimerais rentrer voir mon propre fils, prendre une bonne douche, manger quelque chose et dormir quelques bonnes heures de sommeil, et je suis quant même là. Et est-ce que tu m'entends me plaindre que je suis vaseuse, Karev ?

-Non, déglutit difficilement Alex en baissant les yeux, honteux et dépité.

-Parfait, alors arrête de chouiner et aide-moi plutôt avec le prochain patient ! Si je peux le faire, toi aussi !

Alex prit une grande inspiration, roula des épaules, puis suivit Miranda Bailey qui partait à la rencontre de la nouvelle ambulance en approche.

oOoOoOo

-Il souffre d'une hémorragie dans la zone basse du bulbe rachidien, déclara Shepherd en regardant les radiographies du patient de Callie et Arthur plaquées sur le bloc lumineux.

-L'atlas et l'axis sont légèrement décalés, mais pas décollé l'un de l'autre, ajouta Callie, visiblement soucieuse, en montrant du doigt les deux première vertèbres sous le crâne [C1 et C2].

-Ce type à vraiment beaucoup de chance de ne pas être mort sur le coup, commenta Dereck, pensif lui aussi en contemplant les clichés.

-Je ne dirais pas vraiment de la chance, répliqua Arthur, en désignant d'autres lésions sur d'autres radios. Toutes les vertèbres de T2 à T9 sont également décalées, et la moelle épinière saigne au niveau de L3. Si ce type remarche un jour, ça tiendrait du miracle.

-C'est pas faux, admit Callie en penchant la tête sur le côté, observant la tâche sombre au niveau de la troisième lombaires, désignant un épanchement de sang.

-Avant de se soucier de sa mobilité, poursuivit Derek, toujours très calmement, il nous faut opérer au plus vite ces deux hémorragies.

En disant cela, il fixait intensément le cliché du bulbe rachidien, visiblement préoccupé. Aussi bien Torres que Newton savait pourquoi; la zone, bien que facile d'accès, était extrêmement dangereuse. La moindre erreur et ce type finissait paraplégique, voir en légumes pour le restant de sa vie. Le neurochirurgien se tourna vers l'infirmière présente et lui demanda aimablement :

-Est-ce que vous avez réussi à contacter la famille ? Cet hématome est stable, nous avons un peu de temps et j'aimerais autant leur faire signer des décharges.

- Celle de la L3 continue de saigner en revanche, fit Callie en continuant de fixer les radiographies. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour la contrôler avant que son sang ne soit infecté par la moelle. Stella, réservez un bloc immédiatement s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière acquiesça, et attrapa le téléphone pour s'exécuter. Shepherd se tourna vers les deux résidants

-Commencez déjà, et appelez-moi si ses constantes s'écroulent.

-Espérons que non, rétorqua Callie en lui faisant signe de partir, lui et son défaitisme.

Avec un sourire amusé, le neurochirurgien quitta la pièce pour aller examiner un autre cas, pendant qu'Arthur et sa mentor mettaient au point leur stratégie. Pendant qu'ils spéculaient sur la meilleure façon de procéder, Erica Hahn entra, stoppa un instant en voyant les deux autres, puis s'approcha du tableau lumineux pour y poser une radiographie de thorax.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Arthur observa la cardiologue faire la gueule en prenant des notes sans piper mot, et Callie se décomposer en évitant soigneusement de regarder son amante. La blonde leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil en se mordant la lèvre d'un air fâché, puis repartit sans les saluer d'avantage. La spécialiste en orthopédie resta encore un instant le dos tourné à la porte, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire, puis repris vie et proposa une autre approche à son camarade. Newton voulut l'interroger sur ce qui venait de se produire (cette aura de gêne tangibles entre elle et Erica) mais préféra s'abstenir. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans sa vie privée. Enfin, en temps normal, il aurait bien aimé - pour savoir si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un – mais vu que lui-même avait des trucs à cacher aujourd'hui, il préféra s'abstenir de peur qu'elle ne lui retourner la question.

Ils programmèrent l'opération un quart d'heure plus tard, et partirent se préparer.

oOoOoOo

-Karev, bipe les Dr Hahn et Hunt, ordonna Bailey, sans voix devant le cas qui venait d'arriver.

-Cordelia Chase, 22 ans, c'est retrouvée empalée sur une pique de béton armé lorsque l'escalier c'est effondré, expliqua l'ambulancier.

-J'ai mal, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix presque éteinte.

Elle était allongée sur le brancard, une tige métallique la transperçant de par en part à hauteur de l'abdomen.

-On n'a pas osé retirer la tige sur place, expliqua le pompier présent avec eux dans l'ambulance. On a préférer la sectionner et la laisser en l'état.

-Et vous avez bien fait, répliqua Miranda en observant la blessure qui ne saignait pratiquement pas. Sinon, elle se serait probablement vidée de son sang avant d'arriver ici.

-Hahn et Hunt sont tous les deux occupés, annonça Alex en quittant le téléphone pour revenir vers le brancard. Le dragon m'a dit de l'emmener directement au scanner et de la tenir au courant. Elle arrivera sitôt qu'elle pourra.

-Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva Miranda en observant la blessure sous tous les angles.

-J'ai… mal… émit la jeune femme allongée d'une voix audible.

-S'il vous plait mademoiselle Chase, n'essayer pas de parler ! intervint Karev en se penchant près de son visage, avec un demi-sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Vous avez de graves blessures, mais je vous promets que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que vous vous en sortiez.

Bailey fut fortement surpris de la prise en main de la patiente par Karev. En un instant, il avait réussit à ramener le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme à un niveau plus stable. Simplement en lui parlant doucement et en se mettant à son niveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur, et voyant que certaines constantes étaient encore en désordre, elle ordonna de sa voix autoritaire :

-Ok, on l'emmène au scanner !

Karev, elle et l'infirmier qui les secondait poussèrent le brancard en direction des ascenseurs.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait près de cinq heures que Torres et Newton redressaient les vertèbres une à une, drainaient l'hémorragie de la L3 et s'assurait que tout allait bien minute par minute. Enfin, lorsque Callie eut vérifié la dernière vis qu'avait placée Arthur (preuve de la confiance qu'elle lui faisait, aucun résident de première année n'aurait eu droit de placer une vis tout seul), ils sortirent dans le sas de désinfection pour laisser la place à Shepherd. En se lavant les mains, la spécialiste en ortho fit, avec un large sourire :

-Et bien, bravo ! C'était parfait ! Reconnais que s'est pas avec ce vieux fossile de Ming que tu aurais pu faire ça !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira gentiment. Il savait exactement ce que sa supérieur allait dire. Elle le harcelait avec ça depuis un petit moment déjà. Il la regarda et la devança :

-Et là, c'est le moment où tu me dis que mon avenir est en orthopédie à tes côtés.

Elle fut surprise, puis éclata de rire en s'essuyant les mains.

-Démasquée, sourit-elle. C'est vrai, c'est bien ce que je pense.

-Le Dr Ming prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année, c'est ça ?

-Hein, hein, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

-Et le Chef t'a proposé de reprendre la place de titulaire parce que tu finis justement ta résidence cette année, devina l'autre. Et tu voudrais avoir quelqu'un à qui transmettre ton savoir, mais tu ne voix pas d'autre candidat motivé par ta branche.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Meredith ira surement en neuro, Alex et George en générale, Izzie en gynécologie, et pour Cristina la question ne se pose même pas… Alors, t'en dit quoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, je ne me déciderais pas avant la troisième année, soupira Arthur en s'essuyant les mains à son tour.

Callie eut une moue dépitée et amusée à la fois, puis ils quittèrent le sas et allèrent au bureau de l'étage pour compléter le dossier tout en continuant de discuter. Alors que la jeune femme demandait le dossier du patient, Karev arriva. Arthur se raidit, crispant la main sur son stylo, ce que Torres remarqua immédiatement. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Alex, les fixant, immobile, à une dizaine de mètre. Il regardait Arthur avec un air plutôt gêné, puis fit volte face et repartit. Intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre et remarqua qu'il regardait le sol, l'air perturbé, rubicond.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ? demanda-t-elle doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Newton sursauta et se tourna vers elle, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant ses mots, puis lâcha :

-Tu m'excuseras, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Alex, laissant Torres plantée sur place, pleine de questions. Elle aperçue Izzie, de l'autre côté du comptoir, qui – ayant observé la scène – partit à la poursuite de Karev.

oOoOoOo

Alex entra dans une salle de garde et donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle. C'était devenu une habitude, décidément. Il fit quelques pas, tourna en rond, énervé, et finit par venir se plaquer le front contre le mur, près de la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant entrer Izzie, qui s'immobilisa sur le seuil en voyant son ami. Il restèrent là, immobiles et silencieux durant un instant, puis elle avança, ferma la porte et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Ça va Alex ?

-Fout-moi la paix Izzie ! s'exclama Alex, hargneux, sans bouger, le visage toujours camouflé dans ses poings serrés.

Il respirait fort, tremblait presque. Il devait être dans une grave détresse psychique. Izzie le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment il allait réagir. Il allait être un vrai con, l'envoyer bouler, probablement l'insulter si elle tentait de l'aider, mais elle refusait de le laisser dans cet état. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle resta debout dans son dos, se pinçant les lèvres en se demandant comment aborder le sujet.

De son côté, Alex tournait et retournait tout les récents évènements dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus à quoi il en était. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, quelques heures plus tôt, dans la salle de garde, avec Arthur ?! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Comment avait-il pu se jeter de cette manière sur un homme. Qui plus est, sur le seul mec de l'hôpital qu'il considérait comme un vrai ami (George était un pote, mais sans plus). Newton était, depuis son arrivée, son confident, son camarade, même si leurs relations n'étaient pas sans remous, loin de là. Entre eux c'était vraiment du genre : je t'apprécie un jour, je te hais le lendemain. Alors, raison de plus : pourquoi lui ?! Et quand il repensait à tout à l'heure…

-Alex, parle-moi ! fit Izzie, d'un ton tranché.

-S'il te plait Izzie, dégage !

-Non !

Alex fut surpris de cette réaction et se tourna vers elle. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle réponde aussi sèchement. Elle se tenait, plantée devant lui, prêtes à recevoir ses insultes.

-Pourquoi t'es là ! Pourquoi dès que ça va pas, tu me suis partout comme un petit chien bouillonna Alex en la foudroyant du regard.

En fait, il était content de savoir qu'une personne tenait suffisamment à lui pour le suivre dans la tempête, malgré son sale caractère, mais là tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas le dire. La colère et le doute le rongeait.

-Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, Alex ! fit Stevens, sérieuse, les yeux brillants.

-Et il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que moi je ne tiens pas à toi ?! Ni à personne d'ailleurs ?! Je vous hais tous, vous et votre condescendance ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de toi !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne va pas bien, rétorqua la blonde en s'avançant d'un pas. Mais moi, je te connais, je sais que tu agit comme un vrai con seulement pour éviter que les gens te voie faible !

-Je ne suis pas faible ! répliqua vivement Alex en envoyant un coup de poing dans le mur.

L'autre s'avança encore d'un pas, décidée à l'affronter cette fois, et lui attrapa la main pour voir s'il s'était fait mal. Il grimaça et se dégagea. Vu la réaction, il allait surement avoir un bleu.

-Bien sûr que si ! l'affronta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es fragile émotionnellement ! C'est pour ça que tu te cache derrière une arrogance à toute épreuve, la raison pour laquelle tu es tout le temps en colère et que tu évite de te lier ou de t'ouvrir au autres ! Mais moi je ne suis pas dupe, et je connais le vrai Alex ! Et c'est lui que j'apprécie et que j'aime !

La dernière réplique fit sursauter l'intéresser, qui détourna le regard. Sentant qu'il s'apprétait à partir, Izzie lui attrapa le visage à deux mains, et le força à la regarder, continuant sa tirade.

-Alex, je ne te laissera pas dans une telle détresse, parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je tiens beaucoup à toi, je…

Karev, répondant à des impulsions qu'il ne comprenaient pas vraiment lui-même, l'embrassa pour la faire terre, écartant ses mains de son visage. Il passa rapidement à quelque chose de plus langoureux quand elle tenta de se dégager. Elle se laissa alors aller, rendant la pareille, ils se laissèrent choir sur le lit. Alex avait vraiment la désagréable sensation de reproduire le même schéma qu'avec Arthur, mais là, c'était une femme, donc s'était plus propre, non ?

oOoOoOo

Chez Joe, Arthur se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à côté de Meredith avec un râle de fatigue. Il était épuisé par ses 72 heures de gardes. Et demain, il remettait ça.

-Ca va ? demanda son amie en constatant son air fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement.

-Oui, mentit-il avec un sourire. Joe, une limonade s'il te plait.

-Ca marche, fit le barman.

-Tu compte ne plus jamais boire, demanda Meredith.

Depuis sa dernière biture, Newton avait décidé de ne plus toucher à l'alcool. Pas avant un moment, en tout cas. Joe lui posa son verre devant, et il trinqua avec son amie. Celle-ci constata que l'autre semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, mais compris aussi qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas ce soir du moins. Il viendrait se confier s'il le souhaitait. C'était ça d'être ami, voir quand l'autre ne va pas bien, et être présent pour lui sans le forcer à parler.

Les deux résidents de chirurgies bavardèrent un moment, puis la jeune femme rejoignit Derek pour rentrer, laissant Arthur seul avec ses doutes. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé avec Karev. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était… c'était…

-Cette place est prise ? fit une voix charmante à côté de lui.

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers une jeune femme, plutôt séduisante, blonde, qui l'interrogeait du regard en désignant le tabouret qu'occupait un instant plus tôt le Dr Grey.

-Non, lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire.

-Parfait, répliqua la jeun femme en s'asseyant, déposant son sac à main à côté d'elle.

Arthur la détailla une seconde. Taille moyenne, maigre mais pas trop, cheveux mi-longs, visage fin, jolie peau, seins en harmonie avec le corps (pas trop gros) et hanche généreuse…

_Non de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu matte !_ s'exclama une petite voix dans la tête d'Arthur.

-Sadie, se présenta la jeune femme en se tournant la main avec un sourire.

-Arthur, enchanté.

-Pareille. Une tequila s'il vous plait, fit-elle à Joe.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici, vous êtes nouvelle en ville ? demanda après un instant Newton.

-Je viens en effet d'arriver. Je commence mon interna de chirurgie demain au Seattle Grace Hospital.

-Vraiment ?! S'étonna le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Vous connaissez ?

-J'y suis résidents, expliqua l'autre.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux avec un sourire amusé, puis lâcha :

-C'est bien ma veine… Il y a des dizaines d'hommes dans ce bar, et je fonce draguer mon future supérieur hiérarchique.

-Pour dire vrai, il n'y a quasiment que des employés de l'hôpital dans ce bar, se moqua Joe en passant avec une caisse.

-Me draguer, souffla Arthur en rougissant un peu. Vous plaisantez…

-Jeune, grand, pas trop musclé, noiraud, mâchoire carrée, belles omoplates, plutôt mignon… vous me semblez un candidat plutôt prometteur, détailla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire taquin en prenant une gorgée de tequila.

Newton se demanda si cétait bien, mais à près tout, pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu. Il avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. D'autant plus après ce qui s'était passé avec Karev.

Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout à cause de leur bipper, mais ils étaient bien lancés dans les préliminaires…

Il devait savoir s'il ne préférait pas les femmes…

* * *

Alors, votre avis ?


End file.
